RWBY: Dark days
by sopher007
Summary: Remnant has been known for violence throughout its history. Grimm, White Fang, People themselves. One kid decides to take action and stop all of this the only way he knows how. MORE violence. Follow this batty character as he finds love, Justice and himself on his journey. (BE WARNED! FIRST NINE CHAPTERS ARE HORRIBLE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first go at a RWBY fan fiction. I also need another writer to help me.

NAME: BRUCE WAYNE  
AGE: 15  
HEIGHT: 5'11  
OCCUPATION: VIGILANTE/STUDENT  
EYE COLOR: SILVER/WHITE  
BUILD: MUSCULAR

BASIC KNOWLEDGE:  
BRUCE'S FAMILY WAS KILLED WHEN HE WAS 4 YEARS OF AGE BY THE WHITE FANG. HE WAS FOUND AT THE BURNING HOUSE BY AN UNKNOWN PERSON AND TAKEN AWAY FROM SOCIETY FOR 7 YEARS. HE RETURNS TO THE PUBLIC AND BEGINS THE LEGEND OF BATMAN.

SKILLS:  
ALL FORMS OF FIGHTING  
INTIMIDATION, TORTURE AND FEAR TACTICS  
63% OF KNOWN PRESSURE POINTS  
MASTER OF EVERY KNOWN WEAPON(INCLUDING SCYTHE)  
AURA: ACTIVE  
SEMBLANCE: SPEED(SAME AS RUBY, BUT HE IS NOT SECRETLY RELATED TO HER.)  
OTHER SKILLS: MASTER DETECTIVE, SUPER STRENGTH.(EXAMPLE IN VIDEO 3:43-47), DRIVING(BVS BAT MOBILE AND PLANE) ANALYST.

ATTITUDE:  
NORMAL: LIGHTHEARTED, HUMOROUS, SOCIALLY AWKWARD BUT OPENS UP FAST.

W/BATSUIT ON: SECRETIVE, ANGRY(MANIFESTED TO HIT HARDER AND LAST LONGER) SERIOUS, NON-COMPROMISING

BOTH: SELFLESS, WEAPON JUNKIE (WHEN TIME IS OK)

TOOLS/GADGETS:  
BATARANGS, SMOKE BOMBS, GRAPPLE GUN( ACCELERATED AND STATIINARY) USED TO IMPALE OR TRAVEL BVS BATSUIT, BATMOBILE AND BATPLANE, MANY BATCAVES AROUND REMNANT(PLACED DURING 7 YEARS OF TRAVEL) CAPE WRAPS AROUND HIS BODY COMPLETELY.


	2. Chapter 2

*We've got a noise complaint at Bartholomew Blvd. Anyone copy?*

"Roger that, this is squad car 46. We are in route, I repeat we are in route. Over." replies officer James. "You heard the lady, Will" he said to a bear faunus sitting in the driving seat.

20 minute drive later

Two officers took their weapons out and proceeded to investigate. One of them took out his flashlight and saw a bat-shaped shrunken embedded on the wall. The officers put the object in a bag to take it as evidence for further investigation. As they walked inside, they heard whimpers and soft crying nearby. Turning the corner, they saw people in a cell with tears in their eyes. The cops noticed that ALL of them were Faunus with bruises, cuts and even parts of their ears, tails or horns cut off. One cop tried to calm them down.

"It's okay. We're gonna get you out of here.", he said in the calmest way he can. He opened the cell door, but a female dog Faunus held the door back, surprising the cops. Stuttering, she made out, "It's still here. It saved us.". He was about to ask the woman what 'it' was until...

*CRASH*

"AHHHHHH!", cried out a voice above them startling the cops and frightening the Faunus. Another spoke up, "It was huge! It had wings and its voice was inhuman!", he exclaimed. Slowly, the police officers made their way upstairs. Both split up to find the source of the voice. As they searched, one officer found a man with short black hair and a small beard cuffed up in a ventilation shaft with bruises on his face. He stepped closer to the man...

... until he felt a presence next to him. Slowly, he turned to his right and saw it. It was a figure with a black cape and grey flexible armor perched up on the wall. On it's chest was a symbol of a bat and had a gold belt around his waist. Frantically, he took out his pistol and fired at the figure. The figure was fast and dodged every shot the officer made. It disappeared through the ceiling, but the cop was scared out of his mind and pointed his gun at every place that made the slightest noise. In the doorway, he saw another figure and shot it as well, however it was actually his partner at said doorway. Luckily he didn't get him.

"WILL! WHAT THE HELL?!", yelled the angry James at his partner. Will exclaimed, "Did you see it? Did you see it James?!". Still enraged, Will scolded, "See what?! You almost blew my face off!". The two officers took a small breather until they both calmed down and Joel was able to explain the situation. Will said that he didn't see the figure but he did hear the sound of flapping fabric when James was shooting. Eventually, they went back to the handcuffed man. As they were examining him, the cops noticed something brutal.

"Oh my god," said James before continuing...

"... he branded him.". Indeed, the man was branded with a bat shaped burn on his upper left shoulder

What they didn't notice was the creature returning to the scene, congratulating it's self then leaving once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator** : Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

 _The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors._

 **Narrator** : Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

 _Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man._

 **Narrator** : However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".

 _The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them._

 **Narrator** : Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

 _The castle zooms out to show a map of , which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattering over a city at night._

 **Narrator** : But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.

 _Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn._

 **Narrator** : So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.

 _Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine._

 **Ozpin (voice over)** : But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

 _The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper._

 **Roman** : ( _flicking his cigar_ ) Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

 _One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper._

 **Shopkeeper** : ( _raising his hands_ ) P-please! Just take my and leave!

 **Roman** : Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. ( _to the henchmen_ ) Grab the Dust.

 _A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls._

 **Henchman 1** : ( _placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper_ ) Crystals. Burn. Uncut.

 _The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted_ This Will Be the Day _song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword._

 **Henchman 2** : ( _pointing his sword at her back_ ) Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em. ( _no response_ ) Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?

 _He goes over to her and turns her around, dropping to hood to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose is wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them._

 **Ruby** : ( _doing so_ ) Yes?

 **Henchman 2** : I said, put your hands in the air, now!

 **Ruby** : Are you... robbing me?

 **Henchman 2** : Yes!

 **Ruby** : Ooohhh...

 _Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby._

 **Henchman 1** : ( _raising his gun at her_ ) Freeze!

 _Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones._

 **Ruby** : My only question is why are you doing this? Don't you know people are getting hurt?

 **?:** They know...

 _Everyone looks for the source of the nearly robotic voice. Their eyes landed on the Batman, sitting on the edge of a building._

 **Batman:** They just don't care...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked up in shock, everyone but Ruby, who was looking in awe as the dark knight glided down to her side. towering over her. It would be wrong to say that she was fan girling a little. but she knew that now was not the time as she faced Roman and the other

Batman: Your time has come, Roman. Don't worry, you'll get a nice warm cell after the hospital visit.

Roman: Grr, you again. Okayyy... (to his remaining henchmen) Get them!

Half of the henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet. Looking to her left she sees Batman blocking one of the thugs with his arm blades before ripping it apart (Batman Begins)

Ruby: awesome!.

He then punches the man in his Adams apple before preforming a back flip kick to his frontal lobe, effectively knocking him out and when he awakes he won't remember. Landing, he stays low, dodging a thugs slash attempt before turning around and nailing a hay-maker on his knee, breaking it. The last two thugs start to fell scared at the Batman's fighting style, but are soon to make the same mistake in challenging him. The first one blindly charges at him, but he retaliates by vaulting over his shoulder, pushing him slightly so he looses balance. Then the dark knight shoots his grappling hook at the last thug, piercing his shoulder, and pulls him over with so much force to finish him with a lariat and ground pound.

Ruby: WATCH OUT!

Batman: I know.

The last thug is slammed to the floor with his neck bent. He can only look in horror as Batman takes out a heated batarang, intent on branding him.

Thug: N-N-No, P-Please don't. Sto-AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH.

The thug falls unconscious from pain

Roman: You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. (to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard) Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... (raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid) ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby and Batman, the former fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building with Batman throwing a batarang before leaving in a trail of black rose petals ( Its not like i cant go back with this semblance)

Ruby: (to the onlooking shopkeeper) You okay if I go after him?

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off.

Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right next to Batman.

Ruby: Hey!

Batman: Come quietly and i might not maim you as bad!

Roman: (stopping at the edge) Persistent...

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

Roman: (turning around and holding up a red Dust gem) End of the line, Red and black.

He throws it out at there feet and fires at them, resulting in a large explosion. Batman leaps to her Covering her with his cape.

Roman: Whoa-ho-ho-ho! (stops laughing when he sees something on the roof) Huh?

Batman: Crap.

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of the pair, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

Roman: We got a Huntress!

The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

Roman: The hell...?

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Batman grapples to the ship, locking with the woman,hand to hand. She gives him a seductive look and say "You will be mine', before he is shot by Roman, knocking him out of the ship

Roman: See you, bat-boy!

The woman creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

Ruby: (looking at Glynda) You're a Huntress! (putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face) Can I have your autograph?!

Batman: (regaining his bearings) Ugh, bat-plane , immediate pickup.

He wait for the computer to acknowledge, but nothing is said. He suddenly feels himself being lifted off of the ground. He ground his teeth in anger for being so reckless.

Glynda: you have a lot to answer for, young man!

Ruby: And you have the same semblance of me! AND YOU'RE BATMAN!

Bruce couldn't help but blush when hearing her adorable voice.

The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby and Batman are seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.

Glynda: I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourself and others in great danger. And you have cause a lot of mayhem. Leave the crime fighting to the police!

Ruby/Batman: They started it!

Glynda: If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... (she notices Ruby's smile and Batman looks up with hope) ...And a slap on the wrist." (she demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!", as she latches onto Batman's arm unintentinallly making him red) But... there is someone here who would like to meet you two.

She moves out of the way so a surprised they can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

Ozpin: Ruby Rose... (leans in to look at her face) You... have silver eyes.

Ruby: Uh, um...

Ozpin: and your eyes are surrounded by red.

Batman: He-he-he( he laughs akwardly, as he looks away so ruby can't see him). Hello again, sir.

Ozpin: Hm-Hm. So! Where did you learn to do this? (gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting)

Ruby: S-Signal Academy.

Ozpin: They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

Ruby: Well, one teacher in particular.

Ozpin: I see...

He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels half into her mouth, before looking down to see the plate was gone and batman was eating at the same speed, if not faster. What she doesn't know was that he needed something i his mouth so he doesn't start talking about weapons.

Ozpin: It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...

Ruby: (mumbles through her full mouth) Oh! That's my uncle! (she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed) Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! (proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises)

Ozpin: So I've noticed. (placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby) And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?

Ruby: Well... I want to be a Huntress.

Ozpin: You want to slay monsters?

Ruby: Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! (talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing) You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! (giggles) I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know! (flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile)

Batman laughs internally as Glynda and Ozpin study her.

Ozpin: Do you know who I am?

Ruby: You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon.

Ozpin: (smiling) Hello.

Ruby: Nice to meet you.

Ozpin: You want to come to my school?

Ruby: More than anything.

Ozpin: (exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby) Well, okay. Here are you papers. Glynda will show you you the way out. Batman, come with me.

Batman: Right.

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

The scene changes again as Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!

Ruby: (gasping) Please stop.

Yang: (releasing her sister) But I'm so proud of you!

Ruby: Really Sis, it was nothing.

Yang: What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.

Ruby: I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

Yang: What's with you? Aren't you excited?

Ruby: Of course I'm excited... I just... (sighing) "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

?: That doesn't mean anything. So was I.

The sister look toward the sound to see another 15 year old, with two gauntlets on.

Ruby: Who are you?

Bruce: You can call me Bruce Wayne, or Bruce,

Yang: How about I call you buff Wayne, big boy.

The lagging two blush furiously at this comment.

Ruby: Yaaannggg, stop being weird.

Yang: (going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug) But you are weird.

The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot.

Cyril: The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. The Bat-brand was found on one of the unconscious criminals who was moved to Arkham earlier today. (I guess?) If you have any information on either of their whereabouts, please contact the police. Back to you, Lisa.

The mugshot changes to , with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

Lisa: Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

Glynda: Hello, and welcome to Beacon!

Yang: Who's that?

Bruce: Thats Gly-

Glynda: My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

Yang: Oh.

Bruce: Nevermind

Glynda: You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." (disappears)

Ruby: (among several other cries of surprise) Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! (Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the below) I guess home isn't too far after all!

Yang: Beacon's our home, now.

Bruce: Home... ( he mutters to himself)

The three hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Yang: Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone. (rolls her eyes)

Bruce: Couldn't be anymore correct.

Ruby: It was a nice moment while it lasted.

The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water.

Ruby (voice over): I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!

Yang (voice over): Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!

Ruby (voice over): Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!

Bruce (voice over): Stop moving! You're splashing it everywhere! (a little gets on him) UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

_  
(Glynda does not know who batman really is. Only Ozpin does, and he paid for all of his equipment. Think of him as the Alfred of this story.

I still need a co-writer for this because i cannot think of ways to put batman in now until volume 4 and keep going after each episode passes. Email or PM ideas.)


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce. Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

Ruby and Yang: (as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy) "Wow..."

Bruce: Yeah, it's amazing when you see it for the first time.

Yang: Wait, you've been here already. (Se says as Ruby is still looking around)

Bruce: Ohh, Plenty of times!

Yang: But how!? you have to be a student to even come close to campus. (exasperated)

Bruce:Well... Ozpin knew my family, so he helps me in... finding a certain man.

Yang: "Well, The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" I'll ask about that later'

Ruby: (getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi) "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" (she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions) "Ow! Ooww!"

Bruce: Did you just say fire sword! (He says starting to get excited)

Yang: "Easy there, you two. They're just weapons!"

Ruby and Bruce: "'Just weapons'?

Ruby: They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

Bruce: You can't bee a huntsman without one. And having one is so cool and awesome!

Yang: "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby: (transforming her weapon into its scythe form, nearly hitting a passing student) "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people.."

Bruce: "but better..."

Ruby: "Took the words right out of my mouth"

Yang: (playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face) "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby: (taking off her hood) "But... why would I need friends if I have you and Bruce?"

Yang: "Well, i'm sure your boyfriend will look after you for a while"

Ruby: (blushing) W-What?

Yang: (in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road) "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby: (spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving) "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" (stopping for a moment, still reeling) "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, catching the attention of Bruce. He rushes over, only to see someone is standing over her.

?: "What are you doing?!"

Ruby: (getting up on her hands) "Uh, sorry!"

?: "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Bruce: "Not much if your belongings are secured.

Ruby: (holding a case) "Uuhhh..."

?: "Give me that!" (she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents) "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Bruce: " then why do you have it out in the open like that." He starts to get angry at the heiress and protective of Ruby.

?: " Be quiet, imbecile!"

Ruby: "Uuuhhhh..."

?: "What are you, brain-dead?" (holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case) "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Bruce: "Are you?! Stop beating on her and stop shaking it!" 'Getting real tired of you, Weiss'

Ruby: "I... I know..." (starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face)

Weiss: "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Bruce: "For the love of OUM, WILL Y..."

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

Weiss: (now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears) "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby: (apologetic and embarrassed) "I'm really, really sorry!"

Bruce: " No, don't apologize to this snobby, daddy's girl!" (his limit reaching its limits)

Weiss: "Ugh, you're both complete dolts! What are you even doing here? Aren't you two a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby: "Well, I-I..."

Bruce: "Oblivious we are better than you if we made it early." ( He begins to gain a stern look that Blake remembers, but can't place who looked like that)

Weiss: "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" ( She begins to get intimidated by his glare)

Bruce: How about you go neck yourself and watch how you talk to my friends! Not Everyone treats you like some Princess!"

Blake: (off screen, entering the conversation) "It's heiress, actually." (Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle, Bruce looking after remembering what he did to help her) "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss: (smiling smugly) "Finally! Some recognition!"

Bruce: 'Just you wait'( Yeah, he's mad)

Blake: "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss: (getting angry again as Ruby chuckles) "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" (gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow)

Ruby: (to the storming Weiss, still sorry) "I promise I'll make this up to you!" (sighs) "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." (sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back) "Welcome to Beacon..." (she remains this way until a shadow comes over her)

Bruce: "At least you still have me"( he says as he lies down next to her)" Although I want to find that guy who has the chain-gun"

Ruby" " 'Sighs', so do I" ( she admits, despite her felling sad)

?: (holding out his hand) "Hey... I'm Jaune."

The pair looks up at the figure who said that, recognizing the man from he air ship.

Ruby: (taking his hand) "Ruby." (stands up) "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby, Bruce and Jaune are walking.

Jaune: "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Bruce: "All I'm saying is that you should bring a bag if you can't handle it"

Ruby: (laughing) "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune: "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face? And you Sadist?"

Ruby: "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Bruce: "Yeah, and never call me that. Or i might just become one."

He gives Jaune a dark grin, which scares him and lets him know to never call him that.

Jaune: "Ummm, well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

Bruce: "Really?"

Ruby: (skeptic) "Do they?"

Jaune: "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Bruce: "Sssssure."

Ruby: (giggles before a short, awkward silence falls) "So... I got this thing!" (she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground)

Jaune: "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Bruce: "Wow, bonus points for you, Jaune."

Ruby: "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

Jaune: "A-wha...?"

Bruce: "And, there they go."

Ruby: (cocks it, smiling) "It's also a gun."

Jaune: "Oh. That's cool!"

Bruce: "Dang right it is"

He quickly jumps back, simultaneous grabbing the scythe and swings it perfectly around his body. His two friends are shocked to say the least. He rejons them and gives the weapon back to her.

Ruby: "So Jaune, uhhh, what've you got?"

Jaune: "Oh! I, uh..." (unsheathes a blade) "I got this sword!"

Ruby: "Ooooohh!"

Bruce: "That kinda looks like the statue at the entrance"

Jaune: "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" (he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense)

Bruce: "I don't see any other buttons"

Ruby: (touching the shield) "So, what do they do?"

Jaune: (fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt) "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

Bruce: "That seems legit."

Ruby: "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune: (dejectedly) "Yeah, it does..."

Ruby: (giggling) "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Jaune: "Wait - you made that?!"

Bruce: "And Properly to!"

Ruby: "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune: "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Bruce: "So it might be the statue's"

Ruby: "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" (laughs) "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune: (sheathing his sword) "Yeah, the classics..."

Bruce: "Ohhh, don't get so down, it is a well made sword after all"

Ruby: (moving on again) "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Jaune: (walking alongside her) "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

Bruce: "That is a good motto to live by"

Ruby: "Hmm." (looks around) "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune: "Oh, I don't know! I was following you." (as the scene fades to black) "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby: (laughing) "That's a 'no'."

Bruce: " Don't worry guys, I know where to go some one"

The group moves after Bruce to the meeting to start their lives


	6. Chapter 6

Our Wandering trio found their destination, looking at the mass of students, they knew that life started now. The serious atmosphere ended when….

Yang: (waving) Ruby! Bruce! Over here! I saved you two a spot!

Ruby: (to Jaune) Oh! Hey, w-we gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!

She grabs Bruce's hand and speeds over to her sister, dragging the boy around with her speed.

Bruce: EASY! 'so this is how criminals feel. Jeez'

Jaune: Hey, wait! (sighs) Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice group?! (He moves on to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away.)

Yang: (once Ruby and Bruce joins her, she has her arms crossed) How's your first day going, little sister?

Ruby: You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?

Yang: Yikes! Meltdown already?

Bruce: No, she literally exploded a hole in front of the school!

Ruby: And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?

Yang: (smiling broadly) Are you guys being sarcastic?

Ruby: I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

Weiss: You!

Ruby: (quickly jumping into her new friend's arms) Oh, God, it's happening again!

Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

Yang: Oh, my God, you really exploded...

Ruby: It was an accident. (getting down from a blushing Boy which yang took to notice and bring it up later) It was an accident! (Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby) What's this?

Weiss: The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.

Ruby: Uuhhh...?

Bruce: Wait, what are we talking about?

Weiss: You really wanna start making things up to me?

Ruby: Absolutely?

Weiss: (handing the pamphlet to Ruby) Read this, and don't ever speak to me again. And you (pointing at Bruce, who just noticed she was there) Watch who you talk to, and never look at me!

Bruce: Fine by me, precious. (He stated coldly)

Yang: Look, uh, it sounds like you three just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?

Ruby: Yeah! Great idea, sis! (She holds out her hand as she clears her throat) Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna' hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!

Weiss: (seemingly enthusiastic) Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there! (Jaune, in the background, picks up on the mention) Or maybe dark, quiet and angry here! (Bruce seems to start growling)

Ruby: Wow, really?!

Weiss: (dead silence under her glare) No.

Bruce: You know wha….

The group's attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

Ozpin: I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. (as the students whisper among themselves) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

Glynda: (as Ozpin leaves, she steps up to talk) You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

Yang: He seemed kind of... off.

Ruby: It's almost like he wasn't even there. What do you think, Bruce?

Bruce was to busy looking at the direction the Headmaster and professor were walking. Ozpin made a slight movement that Bruce recognized.

Jaune: (approaching Weiss from the side) I'm a natural blond, you know!

Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation.

* * *

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.

Yang: It's like a big slumber party!

Ruby: (not looking up) I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though.

Yang: I know I do! (purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby) What's that?

Ruby: A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

Yang: Aw, that's so cuuuute! (knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face)

Ruby: Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!

Yang: What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!

Ruby: (turning on her back) Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero...

Yang: There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! (hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face) Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!

Bruce: You forgot about me?

Ruby: Whu..(She looks at him for the first time tonight, and turned a brand new Red.) Ohh

Yang: My.

Bruce was standing above them in a muscle shirt that showed off his muscles very well. His Buff body was attracting the eyes of many in the room. Some with lust others with hatred, but Bruce didn't notice because… well, you know.

Yang: No one can forget you after seeing that body!(she stands up and slaps his pec, stinging her hand) Mama approves!

Bruce: (Blushing) Uhhh. O-kay? Ruby, are you feeling alright? You look like you are burning up.

Ruby: Huh? Ohh ahh, y-yeah. I am fine.

Bruce: Alright. Well, have you two met that girl over there.

The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.

Ruby: That girl...

Yang: You know her?

Ruby: Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.

Yang: Well, now's your chance! (grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up)

Ruby: Wait! What are you doing?!

Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot with Bruce not too far behind.

Yang: (singing) Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?

Blake: Aren't you... that girl that exploded?

Ruby: Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... (smiles, embarrassed) Actually, you can just call me Ruby.

Bruce snorts at this, but is punched in the arm by Yang, making him look in the other direction.

Blake: (back in her book) Okay.

Yang: (whispering to Ruby) What are you doing?

Ruby: (whispering back) I don't know - help me! (goes back to smiling)

Bruce: (whispering to Yang) start some small talk.

Yang: So... What's your name?

Blake: (sighing as she's distracted yet again) Blake.

Yang: Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. And this is Bruce! I like your bow!

Blake: (irritated) Thanks!

Yang: It goes great with your... pajamas!

Blake: Right...

Yang: (as Ruby laughs uncomfortably) Nice night, don't you think?

Blake: Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! (Ruby and Yang stand there) That I will continue to read. (Ruby and Yang continue standing) As soon as you leave!

Bruce: Aaaand, it's awkward.

Yang: (to Ruby) Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.

Ruby: (to Blake) What's it about?

Blake: (surprised) Huh?

Ruby: Your book. Does it have a name?

Blake: Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.

Yang: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!

Bruce: Shut up, It sounds like a good read.

Ruby: I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!

Blake: (laughing a little) And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

Bruce: (mumbling to himself) Another reason to do what I do.

Ruby: Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!

Blake: That's... very ambitious for a child. (her smile turns into a frown) Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

Ruby: Well, that's why we're here! To make it better.

Bruce: Please, whatever happens, keep that innocence.

Yang: Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister! (hugs Ruby into the air)

Ruby: (kicking out) Cut it out! (the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars)

Bruce: Calm down! ( he gets dragged into the fight, increasing the size of the smoke)

Blake: (laughing slightly) Well, Ruby, Bruce, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-

Weiss: (storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg, and yang holds Bruce in a chock hold, as Bruce holds one of Ruby's arms behind her back) What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?

Bruce: Says the girl who is yelling.

Weiss and Yang: (at the sight of each other) Oh, not you again!

Ruby: Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!

Weiss: Oh, now you're on my side!

Ruby: I was always on your side!

Yang: Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!

Weiss: She's a hazard to my health!

Bruce: That's it. I am going to sleep (walking away)

Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, somehow turning off all of the lights in the room

2 hours later

In the middle of the night in Bruce's pocket, a bat-wave wakes him up (listen to this video for 6 second) He wakes up and tapes the screen.

Screen: Robbery at Schnee dust company, Faunus spotted.

Bruce: No rest for the wicked. Bat-Plane , pick up, Beacon academy, alert Ozpin.

He gets up and makes his way to the roof, what he didn't notice was our favorite Faunus's eyes looking at him as he retreats through the door. Her eyes wide as she remembers where she remembers that look from.


	7. Chapter 7

Before this starts I want to clarify a few things.

1\. The suits that he has are the suits from BVS, The Nolen Saga, Batman Beyond, and The Batman(2004-08)

2\. Each suit has the voice modulator from BVS

3\. Each suit has their respected gadgets( BB batarang- BB Suit. So on, so forth)

4\. The vehicles are The BVS batplane and batmobile, The Nolan Bat and tumbler, and The Batman batmobile (V2) (here is a picture)

5\. Glynda does not know his identity, only Ozpin, so I will make a chapter in the future proving this.

6\. He is still 15, he will have some happier moments.

(CRASH) A window was broken by an angry Faunus, who threw a Molotov into a clothing store, setting it on fire. Behind him are many others, destroying everything in their path under the command of one man, Protected from the rain with an umbrella. To anyone watching this, it would be describes by nothing but carnage. Their current target was a police car with only two survivors.

Leader: ROCKET LAUNCHER!

He was given an RPG by a Tiger Faunus, who was laughing as he tossed to him. He took aim, not caring about the man holding the umbrella above him.

Cop 1: Shit, OUT NOW

The two barge out of the car, but one did not get far enough to survive the blast.

Click

BOOOM

SHOOOOM

The cop closed his eyes and awaited his death.

KAAABOOOOOOM

Screams were heard, but not of pain, but of fear. If you didn't focus on the fire you could see the cop being pulled to a roof by a grapple, landing hard.

Cop 2: ouch (He moves to sooth his backside before noticing the figure next to him)

The man was not taller than him, but definitely bigger. The mask he was wearing gave the most intimidating look he has ever seen. The man was wearing a black cloak the covered his whole body. Before he could make any more notes on his Physic, the man rush forward in a stream of black rose petals that took the image of bats before leaving the body to fall on the floor and launched off the roof, towards the Rioters below.

Cop 1: Ugghhh…

He gets up and remembers what is going on and shoots up, looking up to see a thug being thrown next to him, arm broken and bloody nose. He looks at the direction he came from and his eyes were wide at seeing a black figure leaping from Faunus to Faunus, broken leg, teeth nock out of mouths. One man got a fierce punch to the face, before being held by the collar. The dark figure looked at the Cop as he looked at him, standing in the middle of the fire, throwing his cape around. The cop takes his eyes off of the dark knight to look for a weapon to defend himself, but notices his gun being pick up by the leader of the group, bleeding from his head and having a crazed look in his eyes. The Man notices the cops badge and starts to chuckle.

Leader: looks like I'll get retribution after all.

He picks up the Cop and puts the barrel to his head, forcing him to look at the fire. The cop's eyes widen as he looks into the fire.

Leader: What are you staring at? Huh! (He follows the Cops eyes and in thoroughly terrified.

On top of the car was the Batman, covered in flames but not reacting as it doesn't hurt He leaps of f the car and starts to make a walk towards the two. The bottom of his cape flying behind him. Combined with the fire, making him look like a demon.

Leader: Don't move, or I'll shoot his head off!

Batman stops before getting out of the fire, staring the man down, covered in flames. The Leader does not feel safe and tries to assert his 'power' in this situation.

Leader: I swear to god, I'll do It!

Batman does not stager and continues to stare at the man, scaring him beyond belief

Leader: I will spread his brains all over the stre- He was unable to finish his sentence as the batman disappeared in a cloud of Bats and appeared in front of him twisting his wrist and leans deep into his face before speaking.

Batman: No, you won't.

He pushes the man to the ground away from him and the Cop and covers his body with his cape once more. He and the cop stand at the same height. The cop looks at him in disbelief before he speaks again.

Batman: You're KVPD, Will's Squad aren't you? (he turns and grapple's to a nearby building after saying) Will has a good judge of character.

Bruce: (groggy) Ugggh..

Ruby: Hey Bruce. (noticing his state) Are you ok? You are not sick, are you?

Bruce: No, just didn't sleep well.

He starts to open his mouth wide to yawn, but a grape is suddenly thrown into his mouth. He starts to cough trying to get it out. When he finishes, he looks up to see a laughing Yang

Yang: Cheer up and get you blood pumping, Ba-B

Bruce: Please do not make a pun out of my name.

An awkward silence happens that allows them to hear the news channel

Breaking news, a Faunus rights protest turned violent as a riot began a police squad car arrived at the scene and the Faunus set fire to their car. Blowing it up. The man who saved the remaining officers was the Batman, The video you are about to see is dark, do not allow your children. The screens change to scenes of Batman leaping from thug to thug, beating each in brutal ways. And it ends with him standing in the middle of the fire before leaping towards the Leader.

Ruby: I am so glad that someone is looking out for the people of Vale while we are going to school. Though I wish he wasn't so brutal.

Yang: Yeah but he is the only one who has stepped up to help.

Ruby: Totally, did you see him in the fire! I wonder what his suit is made of. What do you think Bruce?

Bruce: (tiredly) Beats me.

As he says this, Weiss comes along and hears their conversation.

Weiss: Hmph, that kid is wasting his skills'. He should come to beacon.

Yang: Whys that, Weiss? Has he saved you before? Want to give the mystery hero a 'proper' thank you! (she begins to make kissing lips at her as Weiss blushes at her words.)

Weiss: W-what? No! Be quiet, you dunce!

Ruby: what did you mean by kid? Isn't he at least 20?

Weiss: (rolling her eyes before scoffing) Of course you wouldn't notice. Albeit, he does give off a intimidating aura that makes it seem that he is older, but he isn't even taller than your sister. Not to mention, he uses a voice modifier.

Ruby: Ohhh.. (She begins to look down after Weiss belittles her)

Weiss: And in response to your question, Yang. (Said person looks up from her plate) I have met him, and he has saved my life. That Is the main reason that I know he is just a kid. (She walks away)

Speaker: Attention all first year student's, you have one half of an hour to get ready.

Bruce: (mumbling) so much for a nap.

He stands up and grabs the sisters before walking off to the locker room

Alright, lets show beacon what we got! Maybe you guys will get to see my weapon.

Yang: (Enthusiastically) Yeah, let's do it!

Ruby: YEAH!

They begin to run past students, but when they passed Blake, she caught a strong smell of fire. She looks at the trio before looking at the tele-screen, then back to them before following.

?: I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?

?: (finally replying) Nora?

Nora: Yes, Ren?

Ren: (sheathing his weapons in his sleeves) I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.

Nora: (thinks about this for a moment) That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!

Ren: (smiling and shutting his locker) Come on Nora, let's go.

Nora: Not "together-together..." (giggles)

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby, Bruce and Yang as they are busy readying themselves. Bruce is already prepared and is leaning on his locker. A piece of folded cloth in his hands.

Ruby: Wonder what those two are so worked up about?

Bruce: Making sure they stay together. (He begins to mess with his gauntlets, bringing a screen that the others could not read.)

Yang: So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!

Ruby: Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. (strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily)

Yang: Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.

Ruby: (sighs in frustration) You sound like Dad! (shoves her weapon into the locker) Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!

Yang: But what about when we form teams?

Ruby: (suddenly nervous) Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on Bruce or your's team or something...

Yang: (Bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it) Maybe you should try being on someone else's team? Come on Bruce, you're her boyfriend! Back me up, here!

Bruce: (Blushing) W-what?

Ruby: My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

Yang: What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!

Ruby: What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-

Jaune: Ridiculous! (suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost) There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?

Bruce: Ohh. Jaune, that is on the other side. I'll show you, follow me.

Jaune and Bruce passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers.

Weiss: So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!

Pyrrha: Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.

Weiss: Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

Pyrrha: Well, that sounds grand!

Weiss: Great!

Suddenly a thundercloud appears as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head.

Weiss: 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!

Jaune: (coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought) You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.

Weiss: (irritated) You again?

Pyrrha: (hurriedly letting herself be seen) Nice to meet you, Jaune!

Jaune: Yeah, yeah. (pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly) So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day.

Weiss: Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

Jaune: Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?

Pyrrha: (getting Jaune's attention) Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

Jaune: You don't say. (advances on his new target) Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team.

Weiss: (separating the two) Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

Jaune: Not in the slightest, snow angel.

Weiss: This is Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Hello again!

Weiss: Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!

Jaune: Never heard of it.

Weiss: (scoffs) She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!

Jaune: The what?

Weiss: (waving her arms rapidly in anger) She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Jaune: (gasping suddenly) That's you?! (as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it) But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!

Pyrrha: Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.

Weiss: (appearing as the box design crumbles behind them) So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?

Jaune: I guess not... Sorry... (hanging his head)

Pyrrha: Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!

Jaune: (immediately brightening back up) D'oh, stop it!

Weiss: Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

Jaune: Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?

Weiss: All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!

Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry!

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

Glynda (voice only): Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

Pyrrha: It was nice meeting you!

Jaune: (slumping against the locker) Likewise...

Bruce: (holding Crocea Mors) So you left me to get YOUR stuff, so you could mingle? (Jaune looks away) And you failed? (He cringes) I would be mad if I didn't get so see your weapon.

Jaune: I am sorry Bruce.

Bruce: Don't be, just win her heart. 'I'm not talking about Weiss, though.'

Yang: (as she and Ruby approach) Having some trouble there, lady-killer?

Jaune: I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"(accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up. Bruce hands him the sword and shield, which he sheaths)

Yang: "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start.

Ruby: Come on, Jaune, let's go.

Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem. Jaune doesn't notice the Bat shaped tracker on his Sword, blinking ever so gently

The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

Ozpin: For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.

Ruby: What? Ohhh...

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

Ruby: (groaning)

Ozpin: That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Ruby: (the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart) Whaaaat?!

Bruce: No worries Rubes! You got this, All the way! As a matter of fact… (He unfolds the cloth from before, showing it to be a cape (A (Red) Robin style cape) witch he proceeds to put on, causing her and Yang to look in surprise and Ozpin to raise an eyebrow, noticing this) CHECK IT!

Ruby: Why do you have that?

Bruce: I figured that you wouldn't want to be alone, so I took this out of my bag so you wouldn't.

He gives her the most sincere smile, probably the first time she saw him smile, that she had ever seen. Her face became the same color as her, and now Bruce's cape.

Nora: (turning to Ren) See? I told you-!

Ozpin: (Focusing on the mission briefing) After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

Jaune: (raising his hand) Yeah, um, sir?

Ozpin: Good! Now, take your positions.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Bruce stands with his knees slightly bent, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

Jaune: Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. (he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line) So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?

Ozpin: No. You will be falling.

Jaune: (missing more students being thrown) Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?

Ozpin: No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."

Jaune: (still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched) Uh-huh... Yeah.

Yang: See you there, lovers (winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off ) Woo-hoooooooo! (a second later Ruby joins her.)

Bruce turns to Ozpin and nods. Ozpin returns the gesture. He then launches Bruce, leaving Jaune alone.

Jaune: So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...


	8. Chapter 8

A black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

Ruby: Birdie, no!

Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below. Ren descends (with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

Yang: Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

Yang: Nailed it! (runs off)

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

Jaune: (in the distance) Thank you!

Pyrrha: (waving) I'm sorry!

Bruce keeps his body straight as he gets close to the tops of the trees. He then opens his cape and begins to glide down to safety and kneeling in a crouch before looking around. Seeing the coast is clear, he then moves towards north with a streak of red behind him.

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

Ruby: 'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... (shouting) Yang! Yaaaang!) Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Maybe Bruce? He is also nice, strong, cute (She begins to think about the cliff with a blush, but starts to shakes her head of daydreams) Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Bruce, aaaand...

Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

Ruby: (following her slightly) Wait! Where are you going?! (stops and kicks the ground dejectedly) We're supposed to be teammates...

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Jaune: (apparently struggling to free himself) Come on, come on! Stupid...!

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

Weiss: (as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood) By no means does this make us friends.

Ruby: (overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes) You came back!

Jaune: (seeing the scene and waving his arms) Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?! Pyrrha (below): "Jaune?" (he looks down at his savior) "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune: (crossing his arms) Very funny... (he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns)

The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.

Ruby: What's the hurry?

Weiss: I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your— (a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her) What the...?

Ruby: I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!

Weiss: (looking back, slightly amazed) When did...?

Ruby: Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! (gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders) You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... (somewhat mousily) and I wanna be her friend!"

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

Weiss: (calling out to Ruby) You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! (silence, save more noises)

Ruby? (the forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her) Ruby...?

The camera revolves around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

Weiss: Ruby!

Within the Emerald Forest Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around searching for….well, anything.

Yang: (calling out) Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" (stops and raises her arms) I'm getting bored here! (hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns) Is someone there? (the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside) Ruby, is that you?

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

Yang: Nope!

She quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. Once standing, she activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

Yang: You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? (the Ursai merely growl at her) You could just say "no".

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

Yang: (laughing) Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...

A single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

Yang: You... (closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams) You monsters!

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

Yang: What! You want some, too?!

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side (or the audience, if she broke the fourth wall). Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

Yang: I could've taken him.

* * *

Weiss: 'Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... (brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning) Now!'

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

Ruby: Gotcha!

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.

Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

Ruby: Hey, watch it!

Weiss: Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!

Ruby: You'll have to try a lot harder than that...

The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

Weiss: (grabbing Ruby's arm) We have to go!

She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire.

Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

Ruby: What was that?! That should've been easy!

Weiss: Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!

Ruby: (scoffs) What's that supposed to mean?

Weiss: I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!

Ruby: Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!

Weiss: Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

Jaune: Did you hear that?

Pyrrha: Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy.

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

Pyrrha: (looking back behind her) Jaune! I'm sorry!

Jaune: (laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil) It's okay. Just a scratch! (gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him)

Pyrrha: Why didn't you activate your Aura?

Jaune: Huh?

Pyrrha: Your Aura.

Jaune: Gesundheit.

Pyrrha: Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?

Jaune: (waves the question off, avoiding eye contact) Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?

Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Bruce trekking through the forest's tall grass.

Pyrrha (off-screen): Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?

Jaune (off-screen): Uh... yeah.

Bruce stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Bruce crouches low and activates his gauntlets. From them come two red, silver and orange blades, the orange part gives of a fiery aura. (Imagine a smaller version of the blades that Optimus Prime has in the movies) preparing to fight.

Pyrrha: (back on screen, walking around Jaune) With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.

Jaune: What about monsters?

Pyrrha: No. (switching back to Bruce as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Bruce back with its snout) The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. (Bruce lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and jumps up and lands on the Grimm's head, stabbing it repeatedly) They are the darkness, and we are the light.

Jaune (off-screen): (as Bruce kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head) Right, that's why we fight them!

Pyrrha (off-screen): It's not about why; it's about knowing. (the snake flows around Bruce and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him) Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.

Bruce turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and slashing the other head.

Pyrrha (off-screen): By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting. (Bruce is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as , and leaving him to merely raise his arms to the mouth of the black head)

Jaune: (opens his eyes with the revelation) It's like a force field!

Pyrrha: Yes, if you want to look at it that way.

Bruce is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating black as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Bruce spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Bruce reactivates his swords and runs right at the white head.

Pyrrha: (walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head) Now, close your eyes and concentrate.

Jaune: (complying) Uhh... Okay.

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

Pyrrha: (mentally speaking) For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. (placing a hand on his chest) I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee. (Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness)

Jaune: (still glowing, concerned) Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: (getting back up) It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. (grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish) You have a lot of it.

Jaune: (smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops) Wow...

At the same time, Bruce stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his gauntlets and brushing them off before starting to walk toward the temple.

Professor Ozpin is watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

Glynda: The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. Also, I want to inform you that Bruce Wayne still doesn't have a partner. (the video changes from Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods, to Bruce, moving cautiosly.)

Ozpin: Mmmm...

Glynda: I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat, She would be better off with him (deactivates the tablet, walking back a little) I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. (turning back to Ozpin) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? (silence) "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

Weiss: (walking right) It's definitely this way. (stops and starts walking left) I mean... this way! It's definitely this way. (stops in front of Ruby) Alright, it's official: We passed it.

Ruby: (stands up, slightly annoyed) Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?

Weiss: Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!

Ruby: (sighs, frustrated)

Weiss: Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!

Ruby: Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything.

Weiss: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby: It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!

Weiss: (sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction) Just keep moving!

Ruby: (in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice) Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going! (in her normal voice) Why are you so bossy?

Weiss: (turning back around to face Ruby) I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!

Ruby: Stop treating me like a kid!

Weiss: Stop acting like a kid!

Ruby: Well, stop acting like you're perfect!

Weiss: I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. (continues to walk away)

Ruby: (to herself, dejectedly) You don't even know me...

* * *

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

Yang: Think this is it?

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake: (looking at a black king, confused) Chess pieces?

Yang: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.

Bruce: Ohhh, you don't say.

Both look up at one of the pillars to see Bruce standing, his red cape flapping behind him.

Yang: (As he jumps down) Ahhhh, good to see a friendly face, and a handsome one at that. (She winks at him, causing him to blush and look away. This causes Blake to laugh)

Blake: Well, I guess we should pick one.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

Jaune: Think this is it?

The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

Pyrrha: I'm not sure this is it.

Jaune: (sighs) Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

Pyrrha: (as Jaune gets up and grumbles) Do you... feel that?

Jaune: Soul-crushing regret?

Pyrrha: No, it's... warm.

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.

Yang: Hmmmm... (studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake) How about a cute little pony?

Bruce: That's a knight.

Yang: How about you shut up?!

Blake: (smirking) Sure. (they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor)

Yang: That wasn't too hard!

Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find.

Bruce: Yeah, for us. (they share a smile)

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

Jaune: That's the relic! (he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe) Hey! Bad... relic! (he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground) Gotcha!

Pyrrha: (worried) Jaune...?

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

* * *

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

Yang: Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?

Bruce: Was-that Jaune?

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

* * *

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

Jaune: (sobbing) Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! (continues to cry and get shaken around) Do something!

Pyrrha: (wielding Miló in front of the creature) Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let- (The Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay) ... go. (she turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves)

* * *

Blake is still staring at something above them, drawing Bruces attention as well, but Yang is focused on the forest.

Yang: Blake, did you hear that? (turns to her partner) What should we do?

Bruce: I think we have a bigger problem.

A faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky Towards the trio.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time

A faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky towards the trio.

(Five Minutes before)

Weiss: (shouting to be heard) Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!

Ruby: (also raising her voice) We're fine! Stop worrying!

Weiss: I am so far beyond worrying!

Ruby: In a good way?

Weiss: In a bad way! In a very bad way!

Ruby: Well, why don't we just jump?

Weiss: What are you? Insane?!

She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared.

Weiss: Oh, you insufferable little red-!

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake Belladonna and Bruce Wayne are still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up after

Yang: Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?

Bruce: I think we have bigger problems than that. (Preparing to jump up. Channeling aura into his legs to counteract the speed she is going)

Ruby: (falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention) Heads uuuuuuuup!

Bruce finally leaps off the round intent on catching her. Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing, leaving Bruce still going up with a dumbfounded face. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing with cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.

Ruby: Oohhhh... What was that? (the dizziness passes when she shakes her head)

Jaune: Eh-hem! (Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her) Hey, Ruby...

Blake: (back on the ground, looking at the tree) Did your sister just fall from the sky?

Yang: I...

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

Nora: YEEEE-HAAAAW! (rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened) Awwww... It's broken. (she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her)

Ren: (panting and leaning on the monster) Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again. (he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically)

Nora: (staring at a golden rook relic, causing everyone to look at her shocked.) Oooohh... (suddenly grabs it, she dances and sings with the chess piece) I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Ren (off-screen): Nora!

Nora: (stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand) Coming, Ren! (skips off to her friend)

Blake: Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

Yang: I...

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Jaune: Pyrrha!

Ruby: (standing up, looking at the monster below) Whoa! (she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll)

Jaune: (whining) Ruby!

Yang: (as Ruby stands up, back on the ground) Ruby!

Ruby: (excited) Yang! (raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug)

Nora: "Nora!" (comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise)

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs _._

Ruby: Hay, where's Bruce?

Blake: Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?

Yang: (getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red) **I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something** ** _crazy_** **happens again?!**

 _The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down._

Ruby: Umm... Yang? (tugs on her sister's sleeve and points)

Up above, Bruce is seen gliding slowly with his cape. Above him, Weiss is hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

Weiss: (calling down to Ruby) How could you leave me?!

Ruby: (shouting up at Weiss) I said "jump"!

Blake: She's gonna fall.

Ruby: She'll be fine.

Ren: She's falling.

Bruce: 'So maybe I put too much aura into that' (Suddenly Weiss is shooting past him towards the ground at near terminal velocity, causing him to react.) " **WEISS!** " ( He then dives after her trying to catch up to her.)

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms. As he does this, a red streak catches her, leaving him to fall towards the ground.

Jaune: AWWWW, COME ON!

Weiss is speechless... She looks at Bruce as he hold her securely, keeping her from danger, her arms around his neck. She blushes furiously and looks down as they glide down to the group. They land with Bruce holding her bridal style. He sets her down gently. She silently thanks him and walks to the others, leaving an confused Bruce and an angry Ruby. Only Yang notices her hidden features because she, well grew up with her.

Yang: (whispering) looks like you have some competition. (This causes the youngest of the half-sisters to turn like Weiss red)

Two things distrubt this scene. One is Jaune hitting the floor with a loud thump. The second is the Death Stalker slamming Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

Yang: Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!

Bruce: Yeah, you go captain optimistic! (He gets another punch, this one hard.)

Ruby: Not if I can help it! (sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm)

Yang: Ruby, wait!

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby: (getting up slowly) D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang: (running forward) Ruby!

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and Bruce pulls Yang from the projectiles.

Bruce: Ruby, get out of there!

Ruby: (struggling with the cloak) I'm trying!

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger and spreading it's claws to the sides of her above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Yang: (reaching out in vain) Ruby!

A white and black/red blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her and smash the remains/

Weiss (off-screen): You are so childish!

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and looks over her shoulder and see's Bruce holding the claws back with _peace and Harmony_.

Ruby: Weiss...?

Weiss: (continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice) And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer.

Ruby: I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.

Weiss: You're fine.

Ruby: (breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers:) Normal knees... (she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice) Whoa!

Bruce: I don't mean to break up this nice make up, but I can't hold these back forever. (Ruby quickly moves out of the way)

Bruce then leaps up to dodge the claws closing in on him. He channels aura into his blades, causing them to ignite and slashes the claws, leaving two burning cuts. He then jumps back landing on one hand and leaps off of that one to return to the group.

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug (which Ruby grunts at upon receiving).

Yang: So happy you're okay!

Bruce: Ruby… (she looks down, ready to hear words like Weiss's, but her eyes go wide as he pulls her into a soft hug, almost making sure she is actually there) Please…. Never do that again.

She return the hug with a smile on her face. Yang interrupts the two by joining in. Later Nora joins in.

Jaune: (back with the group) Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do? ( this forces the group to slpit apart and focus on the situation at hand)

Weiss: Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us. (the heroes stare at the relics)

Ruby: She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. (nods to Weiss) There's no point in fighting these things.

Jaune: Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight (identical to the one Yang picked out) and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook (similar to Nora and Ren's piece), smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

Ren: Time we left!

Ruby: Right. (waves to the others) Let's go! (goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner)

Blake: What is it?

Yang: (staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward) Nothing... (she moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well. Leaving Bruce to stare at the group leaving, before turning towards the temples and pulling out a bat-a-rang and gives it a hard throw at the sky before rushing off)

* * *

The group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

Yang: (annoyed) Well, that's great!

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto through some trees.

Jaune: Ah, man, run! (the group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air)

Ren: Nora, distract it!

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

Pyrrha: Go, go! (stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again)

The nine race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Bruce, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune: (coming to the edge of the break in the bridge) Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!

Nora: (running up beside him) Let's do this!

Jaune: (looks down at the misty abyss) Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump.

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune: (seeing what she's about to do) "Oh, wait!" (too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming:) No, no, no, no, no, no!

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake into Bruce making them fall from the edge. They see the Nevermore above them, look at each other and nod. Bruce connects a metal rope to peace and launches it at the Nevermore, impaling it. Blake launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss. Bruce then swings up and ignites his blades once again and slashes through the body, landing by the quartet with a roll.

Blake: It's tougher than it looks!

Yang: (readying her Ember Celica) Then let's hit it with everything we got!

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls and guy leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

Weiss: None of this is working!

Ruby: (watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm, while Bruce is on top of the Grimm, stabbing into it with ease with his ignited blades) I have a plan! Cover me! (she blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray)

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

Jaune: We gotta move! (they all rush towards it)

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

Nora: Ren!

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

Jaune: "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha: Done! (she raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield)

Jaune: Nora, nail it!

Nora: Heads up! (she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it)

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

Yang: ( _screaming and firing a round with each syllable_ ) I! Hope! You're! **Hung-! ...-gry!** (she looks behind her with shock as Bruce grans her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs)

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Ruby: Bruce, on me! Weiss, put extra strength on your glyph! (She does this as bruce and her begin to tinker with their weapons, combining them.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby and Bruce can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

Weiss: Of course you would come up with this idea.

Ruby: Think you can make the shot?

Weiss: (confident) Hmm! Can I!

A second passes.

Ruby: Can't?

Weiss: Of course I can!

Bruce: I hope so.

Ruby looks forward and pumps peaceful flower. Bruce channel his aura into the blade, igniting it as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases the duo at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, they gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until the scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade, digging into it with ease ,and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby and Bruce dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch them climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warriors and monster crying out, the duo reach the top of the cliff and circle up, Bruce adds a pumps of his aura, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

Ruby lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below, looks left and returns a smile to Bruce, while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

Ruby: How did you keep up with me?

Bruce: No clue…

Jaune: Wow...

 _Their capes and petals flowing with the wind._

Yang: Well... That was a thing. And so are they!

* * *

Ozpin: Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. (the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues) The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

Ozpin: Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

Ozpin: Led by... Jaune Arc!

Jaune: Huh? L-Led by...?

Ozpin: Congratulations, young man.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Ozpin: And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. (motions over the four as they stand before him) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

Yang: I'm so proud of you!

Ozpin: And last but not least, would Bruce Wayne come forward. (he comes up and stares at him in his eyes) You shall be a 'special student' but for the most part, you will be part of team RWBY, we will go over details of this position later, for now , go join your team.

Bruce slowly turns to the group while looking down. He slowly bring his head up along with his arms, gesturing for a hug, only for yang to put him in a head lock and giving his head a knuckle-sandwich. The audience laughs at this.

Yang: Welcome to the family! (The rest of the team smile brightly at this)

Ozpin: ( _amid the last round of cheers_ ) It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.

(Later)

Bruce: And….That is the last of the bags.

Blake: You know you didn't have to do that, right?

Bruce: (Smiling brightly at her) Don't have to, but want to.

They smile at each other until they hear a footstep from down the hall, causing them both to look in that direction. From the corner turns Weiss with one of her butlers behind her, carrying her luggage to the door and setting it down.

Butler: Will that be all Ms. Schnee?

Weiss: Yes, that is all. You may leave. (He leave to reveal Bruce and Blake standing their, looking at her astonished.) What?

All three enter to find Ruby and Yang taking their pajama's out of their luggage.

Ruby: Hey guys, where have you been?

Blake: Well I was with Bruce who carried my luggage here.

Weiss: Can we talk tomorrow, I am tired!

Yang: Not gonna lie, feeling pretty sluggish myself.

Ruby: Alright tonights first order of business is sleep! (She falls back on one of the beds on the room

Blake: Wait, there are only four beds. Where is Bruce going to sleep?

All four of the girls look towards Bruce, as he opens the door. He turns to look at them.

Bruce: Ohh, I have a separate room. It is literally next door.

Ruby: Okay, Good night.

Blake: Sleep tight.

Yang: don't let the bed bugs bite.

Weiss: Hurry up! I need to change!

Bruce: Alright, good night!

He then leaves their room and heads to his own. When he enters, all of his belongings are already there and set up. He walks over to his piano and plays a weird sounding rift, causing his closet to open up revealing an elevator that leads down. He steps out as its destination is the batcave. He walks over to the batcomputer and begins typing. The screen shows a map of remnant before zooming in on a tracking beacon.

Bruce: Computer, add theis location to the batmobiles batwave.

Computer: Affirmative. Task complete.

Bruce: Which suits are available?

Computer: The stealth suit(Batman Beyond) Is going under its final re-calibration after saving the Schnee Heiress. The Fear suit (Nolan trilogy) is still in shipment from location #24, the brute(BVS) and Savior( The batman(' wiki/Batman_(The_Batman)') are available.

Bruce: Bring up the Savior and the Batmobile v2.

Computer: Affirmative.

HE gets up from the computer and walks over to a case which opens revealing the suit. He puts it on and walks over to a pole that glows blue at his touch. He then shoots down towards the track tha has his car waiting for him. He land sand leap high and forwards, landing perfectly inside. He presses a button that automatically closes the top, and the changes the gear before shooting off into the tunnel. On the side of a mountain, rock begin to slide open as the car shoots out and drives into the night.

* * *

A shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

Roman: Open it.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

Roman: Put it with the rest.

The masked man nods and starts to walk away, another man comes up to Roman.

Man 2: So boss, why are we relocating again.

Roman: Because, that bat brat know that we are here and we don't need him finding all of this now, do we?

Man 2: No we don't, but how does he know we are here.

Roman: do you ever take that shirt off?

Man 2: (Weirded out) U-umm yeah, not this week though.

Roman: Take it off now!

Man 2: (Scared)S-sure.( he proceeds to take it off and hands it to Roman, who is waiting with his hand open)

Roman: Now look here what I found. ( He takes off a bat shaped tracker the is blinking softly. Roman look at the man and makes a walk towards him)

Man 2: B-boss, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know. I'll make up for it I swear!

He walks back into a man wearing a white and red mask. On his back is a chainsaw/sword. He blocks the exits.

Roman: I know you will….. (Faster than the man could react, Roman takes out a pistol and shoots him in the head, leaving a whole.

Roman: Lieutenant you stay here and greet our guest when he arrive (The man blocking the door nods and walks away) Alright people, we are leaving!


	10. Chapter 10

KVPD Headquarters

We see Glynda Goodwitch standing in front of two detectives, one human and one a bear Faunus.

Glynda: I have picked you two because I see that you are two of the best, but if you make one mistake, then you will be fired. Do I make myself clear? (The duo nod) Good. Now there is a problem that has been going on lately and Ozpin has chosen to ignore, but I act different. DO you know what it is?

Detective 1: The Batman.

Glynda: That is correct. This kid has been going around and has put innocents in danger countless times. Unfortunately the school year starts tomorrow so I will no longer be able to pursue him. (Sigh) So I am leaving the chase to you two. Your amazing tracking skills that came with your Faunus heritage (she looks towards the second detective) and your extreme aura sensing abilities will go hand in hand. If you have any big leads or the Vigilante himself, contact me immediately. Am I Clear?

Both: Yes, ma'am.

Glynda: Good, now you two will go to an old, abandoned warehouse. Our scanners have picked up a high amount of dust.

Detective 1: Why would we go to that if we are looking for the Bat?

Glynda: Because he will either be drawn to this as well, or his hideout is the source of this. Now go!

(With the Batman)

At the abandoned warehouse, we see the bat mobile come to a stop in front. The top cover opens up and a giant cloud off bats Rush into the building, breaking through the windows before coming together revealing the Batman. He looks around before rushing forward, deeper into the building, following a trackers signal. He stops in a room with a table in it.

Batman: 'There is no one here, but the signal is still here.' ( He taps the side of his cowl, activating detective mode and notices the trackers signal on a dead body) I've been baited

Lieutenant: That you have.

Batman: So, my guess is that you are here to stall me?

Lieutenant: (Starting to glow grey) No, I WILL BE YOUR LAST OPPONENT YOU EVER FACE!

The lieutenant lunged forward and swung his blade at the Batman, but every slash would miss as he moves so fast, leaving an after image. The lieutenant then prepares for an overhead strike but it is blocked by Batman's arm blades. Suddenly, the chainsaw part activates and the blades start to turn against the blades, forcing Batman back.

Batman: 'Dang, this suit metal plating isn't hard enough to take hits from that' So, based on the fact that there are no buttons on your hilt, you concentrate aura into the blade and there is no traces of gas in the air, that function is limited to the amount of aura you have.

Lieutenant: (Standing straight) So, you see that you stand no chance, seeing as I have plenty to spare? (Grinning arrogantly)

Batman: No. (Within the cloak, he grabs a hand full of yellow pellets) I just know how to beat you

He then jumps into the air and throws two batarangs at the lieutenant, who holds his blade horizontally to block. The blade impale is impaled and do nothing causing the man to grin.

Lieutenant: Some way to de-(BOOOOOM) AAAAGGGGGHHHH

Both batarangs suddenly explode, forcing the lieutenant to let go of his blade and shoot towards the opposite wall. When he looks up he is greeted to Yellow pellets coming towards his face. They explode on impact and drain him aura, leaving him vulnerable. He looks up once again, this time greeted with his own blade impaling his arm and pinning him to the wall. From a distance Batman presses buttons on his wrist, causing the light above him to flicker on and off.

Lieutenant: A-AAAGHHH, WWHHYYYY? (Gasp)

He looks up to see the Batman covered with his cloak, The white eyes seemingly piercing into his soul. Each time the light would turn off and back on, he would be closer.

Off. ON. 10m

Off. On. 8m

Off. On. 6m

Off. On. 4m

Off. On. In his face.

Lieutenant: AAAAAA-MMMMMH! MMMMHHHHH!

His mouth is covered by Batman's hand and a heated batarang comes closer and closer to his neck.

Detective 1&2: FREEZE!

Batman turns to see the two detectives with their guns trained on his body. Their faces are full of disgust by the man who is behind him.

Detective 1: Kid, what is wrong with you? This is wrong on so many levels.

Detective 2: (looking towards his partner) He isn't giving off a smell!

Detective 1: (looking back) No matter. We already have him, call Glynda.

They both look back to see the Lieutenant pinned to the wall, whimpering, but no Batman.

Detective 2: Where did he go?! I didn't hear him move!

They both hear the sound of an engine revving, so they run towards a window to see the bat mobile driving into the night. They return to the man and un-pin him. His aura goes to work and begins healing the hole in his arm.

Detective 1: (sigh) Let's take this guy back to the department.

Detective 2: Right.

They pick up the man and his weapon and leave the building. But deep within the works of the blade a soft light goes on and off.

(Batcave, 2 Am)

The batmobile comes through one of many roads and comes to a screeching halt. The batman launches out of the top and lands near a pole before grabbing it and shooting up towards the top level. Ozpin stands there with his usual cup of coffee, looking as Bruce removes his cowl.

Ozpin: Must you always be so loud when returning, there are others asleep.

Bruce: (Smiling) Sorry, force of habit

Ozpin: Very well, happy anniversary.

He moves out of the way to reveal a cake on a table next to the bat computer.

Bruce: Ozpin, I don't want to sound mean, but is age starting to affect you. My birthday isn't for another month.

Ozpin: I know. Three years today, you first put on that cape and cowl and hunted in the night.

Bruce then walks over towards and then back to Ozpin with a sorrow look on his face. He closes his eyes only for Ozpin to put his hand on his shoulder.

Ozpin: we will find out what happened what happened to your family that night, and who did it.

Bruce: (Cheering up) Thanks, Ozzy.

Ozpin: (Frowns, but smiles back.) Now, you should go and get some rest. Your special position will remove classes for your 'job'.

Bruce: Thanks. I should get going, don't want to disappoint my team.

Ozpin: Oh, yes. Ms. Rose wouldn't be happy, would she?

Bruce: Nope.

Ozpin: 'Still so young'

Bruce walks towards a tube that closes with him in it. When it opens, he is wearing pajamas. He proceeds towards the elevator that leads up to his room.

Ozpin: By the way, the Fear suit has returned.

Bruce: Good, I must need it for more info missions. Did you know that Glynda has men hunting me down?

Ozpin: I'll talk to her. ( Bruce opens the elevator and moves in.) Bruce.

Bruce: Yes?

Ozpin: (hesitantly) Good night.

Bruce: You mean morning?! (The elevator closes)

Ozpin: 'He isn't ready. Not yet'

(Later)

In the new room of Team RWBY, We see Weiss sleeping soundly in her bed with a necklace with a black and red sliver as the jewel. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

Ruby: "Good morning, team RWBY!"

Weiss: (from the floor) "What in the world is wrong with you?"

Ruby: (ignoring the question) "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss: (getting up and brushing herself off) "Excuse me?"

Yang Xiao Long: (holding pillows, pamphlets, and a candle-holder in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake Belladonna) "Decorating!"

Weiss: "What?!"

Blake: (lifting her suitcase) "We still have to unpack." (the suitcase opens, spilling its contents) "Aaaand clean."

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle.

Ruby: "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" (raises her fist into the air) "Banzai!"

Ruby with Blake and Yang: (doing the same at her sides) "Banzai!"

Suddenly Bruce busts down the door with his gauntlets on and peace and harmony in his hands. His whole body is wet, his hair is soapy and a towel is wrapped around his waist. Overall, he is nude.

Bruce: WHAT HAPPENED, IS EVERYONE OKAY?!

All of the girls had red on their faces as he drops his guard. A long and awkward silence lasts until Weiss breaks it.

Weiss: LEAVE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Bruce slowly backs away and rushes back to his room to finish his shower. The quartet look at each other.

Yang: Niiiicccceeee

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room (and the repaired curtains) ends with the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.

Weiss: "This isn't going to work."

Blake: "It is a bit cramped."

Yang: "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..."

Ruby: "Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss: "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang: "And super-awesome!"

Blake: "It does seem efficient."

Weiss: "Well, we should put it to a vote!"

Ruby: "I think we just did."

To the sounds of two dings and a single buzz, Blake thumbs up the idea, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, and Weiss angrily curls her fists at her side. Decided, they rush at the beds, where sounds of jackhammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

Ruby: "Objective: Complete!"

While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

Ruby: "Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" (the room spins until she lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap) "Classes..." (pulls out a pencil) "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

Bruce: (Running past their door) CLASSES START IN FIVE MINUTES!

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

Ruby: (flabbergasted) To class!"

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

Jaune Arc: "Class...?"

Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

Jaune: "We're gonna be late!"

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

* * *

Port: "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Bruce sits in the second row, nearly asleep. The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

Port: "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." (gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at) "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

Student: (raises his fist) "Ayyyy-yep!" (stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed)

Port: "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade into the background (and a series of "blah"s) when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

Port: "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed. She turns around and show it to Bruce, who snickers.

Port: "Ah-heh-hem!" (he waits until he has their attention again) "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

Port: "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

Port: "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

Port: "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger. She texts Bruce who replies with more laughter.

Port: "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss: (still angry, she raises her hand) "I do, sir!"

Port: "Well, then, let's find out!" (he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it) "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage Her teammates cheer her on from their seats

Yang: (raising her fist) "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake: (waving a small flag saying "RWBY") "Fight well!"

Bruce: Don't Die!

Ruby: "Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!"

Weiss Schnee : (lowering her sword and looking over at her "leader") "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby: (looking sheepish) "Oh, um... Sorry..."

Port: "Allllright!" (next to the cage, pulling out his axe) "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

Port: "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Ruby: "Hang in there, Weiss!"

Bruce: Don't rush in! Make a strategy!

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

Port: "Bold, new approach. I like it!"

Ruby: "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Bruce: What did I say?!

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

Port: "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

Bruce: It has a weakness!

Ruby: "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss: (turning to them both) "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal, and Bruce gains a annoyed look on his face. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her ghlyphs and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

Port: "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" (as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown) "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

Jaune: (watching her leave) "Sheesh, what's with her?"

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

* * *

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby and Bruce turn a corner and manages to catch up with her.

Ruby: "Weiss!"

Weiss: (turning around) "What?"

Ruby: "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss: "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Bruce: How does giving you advice translate to nuisance?

Weiss: "That's just it. I don't need it, especially from two kids!"

Ruby: "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss: "Not a team with you two. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better than this. Ozpin made a mistake, with both of you!" (walks away)

Bruce: (following) I'll be dammed if you think that.

Ozpin: (standing right behind a surprised Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other) "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby: (looking doubtful, even on the verge of tears) "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin: (laughing slightly) "That remains to be seen."

* * *

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

Weiss: (approaching him) "Professor Port!"

Port: (turning to look at her) "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

Weiss: "I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

Port: "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

Weiss: (smiling) "You really think so?"

Port: "Most surely!" (notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact) "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

Weiss: "Yes, sir..."

Port: "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

Weiss: "Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

Port: (silent for a moment until he speaks) "That's preposterous!"

* * *

Ruby: "What do you mean?"

Ozpin: "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." (leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby) "Do you?"

* * *

Weiss: (now getting angry) "Excuse me?!"

Port: "I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"

Weiss: "So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

Port: "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss: (seething now) "How dare you!"

Port: "My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss: (crossing her arms, looking defiant) "That's not even remotely true!" (under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relents:) "Well... not entirely true."

* * *

Ozpin: "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.

* * *

Port: "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" (as Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again) "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom. She re-enters the building and see Bruce leaning against the wall. She looks worried about what he is going to do.

Bruce: (Sigh) All is forgiven.

He walks away, leaving a smiling Weiss.

* * *

Ozpin: (turning back on Ruby, still talking to her) "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the door where Bruce is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.

* * *

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.'

Ruby: "Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

Weiss: (lowering her hand) "How do you take your coffee?"

Ruby: "I... I don't..."

Weiss: (getting irritated) "Answer the question!"

Ruby: "Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Weiss: (sighs) "Don't move." (she ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby) "Here."

Ruby: "Um... Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss: (smiles, then looks apologetic) "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." (Ruby smiles appreciatively) "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" (they share a smile) "Good luck studying!" (ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers) "That's wrong, by the way." (ducks under again, and her voice comes from the doorway this time) "Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby: "Uh-huh?"

Weiss: (stands in the door with her hand on the knob) "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." (she starts to close the door)

She walks towards Bruce's door and knocks. The door opens, but she heard no footsteps. She looks around and notices the room that he has.

Weiss: Lucky. (She notices the piano) A little practice would not hurt.

She begins to play for a while, not noticing Ozpin standing at the door. She then presses the d key and a sound of a door opens. She looks around and notices Ozpin. He then points at the closet that moves revealing the elevator with the bat-symbol on it.

Ozpin: I won't stop you because you solved this by yourself, and he needs this.

He walks past her and enters the elevator. Weiss just stand there, holding her necklace until Ozpin motions her to come along. She hesitantly comes in and the door closes. When it re-opens, she looks around as she is in the base of the man that saved her life. Sounds of gears being turned lead her to looking over the edge to see Bruce working on the Tumbler.

Bruce: Hey Ozpin. Sorry, I forgot to unlock all of the other entrances to the cave. With the New Year, you can't be too sure. The computer has the file you requested. (He looks up, only to be greeted with him and Weiss staring at him the former smiling and the later in shock) WEISS?

Weiss: (gripping the necklace harder) Bruce, y-you're the Batman?!

Ruby: WHAT?!

All three: RUBY?!/ Ms. Rose?


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone is staring at Ruby in shock as she just appeared.

Weiss: Ruby, how did you get in here?! (Sounding scared)

Ruby: After you left, I felt really happy by what you said, so I followed you and saw you enter that elevator with Prof. Ozpin. After it came back up, I went in. I figured it was some Schnee base or something (Looking towards Bruce) not something as big as this.

Bruce: Never mind that. Ozpin (He looks towards him) why did you let Weiss in here?!

Ozpin: On the contrary, you let her in.

Bruce: No I didn't. After you knocked, I—

Weiss: Umm, actually Bruce. I was the one to knock.

Bruce slowly turn to face her with his eyes and mouth wide open.

Ozpin: She arrived moments before me. When I arrived, she was playing you piano and entered the password.

Weiss: (blushing) I can't believe that I have centered my whole life on you.

Bruce: That's okay. Even grown men try to be like me.

Ruby: Wait, you said that you met Bruce as batman the day we met, when?

Weiss: (Takes the black and red sliver off of it) The day he saved my life. (Smiling softly)

Flashback (3 years)

A fourteen year old Weiss is on a Schnee luxury cruise back to Atlas after her last concert. She is leaning on the railing, watching the fish swim by. The ship was stopped a little ways from the Docking bay for some reason she didn't care for. A fish jumps up and creates a little splash, causing the heiress to sigh.

Weiss: (mumbling) Must be nice being free

She starts to walk to her room on the lower levels as a motor boat comes, she assumes that they are here to help. When she arrives at her room, she lays down and doses off.

( 2 hours later)

When she wakes up she feels herself siting on a chair. She moves to stretch, but her limbs are restricted by hand cuffs. She begins to struggle against them.

?: You might as well stop, we know you can't break those.

Weiss looks up to see four White Fang members. One is tall and scrawny, leaning against the wall playing with his blade. The second has a buff figure, he is looking through her purse. The third is laying on her bed, surrounded by her items from her suitcase spread out. The last is sitting on a chair in front of her.

Weiss: Who are you?! Do you know who you are dealing with?! I AM WEISS SCHN-

WF 1: We know who you are. (Starts to glare at her with anger) and what your family has done.

Weiss: So you know what will happen when the guards come and stop you? ( She gains a smug look on her face, but is washed away when the members gain the same face)

WF 3: Hate to break it to you, buuuut…..

WF 2: Everyone, but you…..

WF 4: Are dead.

Weiss's face has a mixture of fear, disgust and shock, which puts the four members in a happy mood.

WF 1: Alright, on to business. ( He stands up and walks towards Weiss, making her try to scoot away, but the chair stays in place. He kneels in front of her.) We know your father gave you a certain number. We want that number, so you going to tell us.

Weiss: Like I would tell Schnee information to some White Fang SCUM!

SLAP

The third member slaps her and is pulled back before he can do anything to her by the other two

WF 3: OF COURSE SOME BITCH LIKE YOU WOULD SAY THAT! DID YOU SAY THAT TO MY WIFE BEFORE YOU KILLED HER, YOU TRAMP! (Struggling against the other two) LET ME GO, I'LL KILL HER! I SWEAR I'LL DO IT.

Weiss at this point is heavily crying. Her sniffles are barely heard over the man yelling.

WF 1: As you can tell, there are a lot of people who want you dead, so here is how it is going to go. ( She is looking down at her lap, tears raining down her face.) Look at me. ( She is still looking down and crying, so the white fang member grabs her by her hair and forces her to look at him.) LOOK. AT. ME. We are going to make a deal. You tell use the code, and we will release you from this situation, alright? (she nods furiously) Good.

He pulls out a voice recorder and puts it in front of her mouth. She feels as if she is failing her family by telling them this, and that would make her 'father'

Weiss: S-Six, O-One, Nine, eiggghht (Breath in) Seven, T-T-Three, Five

WF 1: Thank you. (He pulls out a phone.) Now wait, I have a call to make.

When he exits the room, time seemed to just stop as Weiss is looking at the other three in the room that are glaring at her in rage. After an agonizing three minutes, the first member comes back in hiding a charge-up pistol.

WF 1: Alright everything checks out. (to the others) Lets leave

Weiss: What A-About me? You Said I-I could leave.

WF 1: I didn't say how I was going to help you out, I said I was going to help you out of the situation. (He points the barrel of the gun at her) Death is a preeeety fast way out.

The pistol begins to charge up as Weiss breaks into a fit of tears.

Weiss: 'Goodbye….Winter'

Just as the man pushes the trigger, A red and black batarang shoots through the window and hits the gun, forcing the man to shoot his associate in the leg, causing him to fall in pain.

WF 3: DAMNMIT.

Suddenly the window is smashed open as a figure wearing an all-black suit with a red bat symbol on his chest lands inside in a crouch, before standing up straight, barely reaching 5'4',

Batman: No one is leaving until I get answers!

(AN: Right now, he hasn't created the voice modulator)

WF 2: I thought we killed all the people on this boat?

WF 4: We did!

WF 1: Well where did this kid come from

WF 3: (aura healed the shot, but but is still sore) Who cares? He is just a pip-squeak, let's kill hi-AAAARRRHHHH

Batman launches towards this man and kicks the part of his leg that was shot, causing the man to fall over, before he hits the ground he is hit towards one of the others knocking them both down. Number 2 comes towards his blind sight and puts him in a chock-hold, causing Weiss to look in fear as to what they could do to the kid in front of her. Batman does a backflip to get out of the hold and begins to beat the man. Right hook, left hook, left elbow. As this is happening, the others go towards the window were a boat is awaiting them.

WF 4: What about the kid?

WF 1: Let the weapon get him!

They jump down and begin to drive away, leaving their partner to be knocked unconscious. Batman turns around to find the others gone. He rushes towards the heiress, freeing her from her binds.

Batman: Are you okay? Did they injure you in any way?

Weiss: (jumping up after being completely freed and hugs him tightly) THANK YOU-HO-HOOO!

(An: I have no idea how to write it, but you know what I mean)

Batman: Hey, look at me. (She looks at him) They are gone, don't worry about them. Let it all out

For about two minutes she rains her tear ducts into his suit as he pets her back and holds her comfortably.

Batman: I heard them asking you for a code when I hacked into the boats camera system, do you know what it is for?

Weiss: My father said that it was for the future. Other than that, I can't go by anything else.

Suddenly the ship is surrounded by a bright light coming from the atmosphere.

Weiss: Umm. That criminal said something about a weapon?!

The Batman picks her up and puts her on his back. The sudden movement makes her squeak in surprise. They shoot out of the broken window and begin to glide towards land, seeming to break the laws of physics.

Weiss: H-HOW ARE WE DOING THIS?!

Batman: (looking over his shoulder) I AM USING MY AURA. (Looking up as a bright blue beam is coming down from the atmosphere) HANG ON!

The beam hits the ship, immediately vaporizing it and hits the ocean underneath it, causing a huge wave to form and head towards the pair. Batman begins to take evasive moves to try and speed up, but is eventually caught by the water.

Batman: CRAP!

He throws Weiss off of his back before being taken underneath, leaving Weiss in the air screaming at the loss of him and the inevitably drop to the water. Suddenly Batman resurfaces in time to catch her. He taps the heels of his feet that activate a jet boost, shooting them towards the dock where the police were waiting. By time they reach the docks, the wave has calmed down. Batman begins to glide higher before retracting the wings into his back before they land.

Batman: There we go. Safe and so-MMPH

He is interrupted by the Heiress taking his lips with hers, this last for nearly a minute before they break apart, holding each.

Police office: (Away, but closing in) MS. SCHNEE! MS. SCHNEE! WHERE ARE YOU?

Batman: Looks like my cue to leave. (Turning to leave)

Weiss: Wait.! (He turns around) Will I ever see you again?

A small smile appears on his face, before he reaches into a pouch on his belt and pulls out a batarang. Turning it into a black and red sliver and gives it to her.

Batman: As long as you have this, I will know where you are.

She takes it gently and looks at it with a smile. She looks up to see that he is gone. She hears the sound of his grapple gun to her left and looks in time to see him disappear into the night sky.

Police: Ms. Schnee, are you alright?!

She takes on last look at the sliver before smiling.

Weiss: Never been better.

(Flashback End)

Weiss: And I never left the sliver to this day.

Ruby: Oh, okay. 'I don't even have a chance now.' Bruce, can I ask you something? (Silence) Bruce?

They look around, only to find that he wasn't there and Ozpin is still standing there, only holding two remotes in his hand.

Ozpin: There was an alert that went off at a bank, so he left while you were talking. He wanted to give you two full access to the 'Bat-Cave', as he calls it, now that you know his secret. These will direct you here and give access to any entrance and everything in here. ( Hands them the remotes) Now, you two should be off to bed, seeing as classes are still going on tomorrow

They move towards the elevator. But before Ruby could get in, she is called again.

Ozpin: Ms. Rose. (she turns around) While they did share a moment like that he was still 12 and oblivious. You may still have a chance with him.

She turns a light tone of pink, before nodding and making her way in the elevator.

(With Bruce)

Bruce: ' There are police here, yet there is no one in inside' Why do I keep getting baited to this kind of stuff.

?: Because your young and un-experienced.

He jerks around to find a woman in all black, wearing a masquerade mask on her face. ( Cinder during the dance)

Batman: And I suppose you set the alarm off?

Cinder: (Giggling) Well, you will have to catch me to find out.

She takes off in a mad sprint, Batman not so far behind. They begin a wild game of cat-and-mouse from rooftop to rooftop. He takes out thee batarangs and throw them at her, but she deflects them with a fiery aura.

Batman: 'Just like the woman in that plane.'

The chase keeps going until he had enough, and used his semblance. He bursts into a cloud of rose petals hat take the form of bats. They knock her down while reforming back into him, holding her on the ground. Suddenly, she moans and presses her body against him

Cinder: Ohhh, do you do this o every girl you meet? (Smiling seductively)

Batman: (Jumping back) What's your game? Why do you have this interest in me? (Blush could be seen from the edge of his eyes)

Cinder: (Seemingly teleports in front of him) I know who you really are, and what power you hold. I need that power for my plans, so I need you.

Batman looks surprised before shaking his head and turning away and leaving, the smile never leaving Cinders face. When he reaches the batmobile a couple of block away from the bank, there is an arrow lodged in the ground next to the tire with a note on it. He pick it up and reads it.

Till next time.

There is a lipstick stain next to the writing, half brown, half pink.

Batman: (Sigh) Ohh boy.

The next day

Glynda: Today, we shall go over the safety measures of the sparing room. Am I clear?

Class: yes Ma'am.

Glynda: Very good. Now if you look towards my left….

Ruby: (Whispering) Have any of you seen Bruce today? He wasn't in his room when I went today.

Yang: Geez sis. You've known him for three days and have him pegged.

Blake: (Looking up from a book she is reading outside of Glynda's view) I haven't seen him.

Weiss: Neither have I. Did you check his… 'Special place'?

Ruby: Yes, and he wasn't there either. I am worried about him.

Weiss: (Face slightly pink) Ugh, dolt. Now I am worried.

Yang begins to look between the two of them, then nudges Blake with her arm, making said girl look up.

Yang: (Pointing at the two) Do you think…. Them and Bruce?

Blake: No. (looks back down at her book)

Yang: I am being serious. He better have not forced my sister into anything, or I'll break him. Friend or not.

Blake: (Barely paying attention) That Cute idiot is too oblivious to notice a girl's feelings.

She quickly covers her mouth with a face full of red. She slowly looks towards Yang, whom has a million Watt smile on her face.

Yang: Ohhh, the quiet girl has a crush on the big boy. Too bad you have competition.

Glynda: AHEM! (The whole team turn their heads towards her) Is there something that needs to be brought to my attention?!

Yang: We were just wondering where our male member was.

Glynda: Mr. Wayne is helping Professor Ozpin with his headmaster work, as part of his special position

Yang: Oh, ok. Thanks.

Lunch

The four are walking towards the lunchroom, when they spot Bruce walking in the other direction, the red cape covering his body as he looks down. Ruby rushes towards and stops in front of him. He smiles as she assaults him with questions.

Ruby: BRUCE, WHEREWEREYOU?AREYOUOKAY?AREYOUINJURED?

Bruce: (putting one finger on her lips) I am alright. I was just with Ozpin doing some paperwork. Hey guys! (The rest of the team arrives)

Yang: Bruce, did you do something to Weiss or Ruby?

Bruce: Nnnot that I can remember. Why?

Yang: (Getting close, trying to stare him down with her red eyes) You would never hurt them, right?

Bruce: I would never do such a thing. (Staring back)

Yang: You would protect them with your life?! (Grabbing his collar)

Bruce puts his arms inside of hers, removes her grip on him and grippes her collar, rising her off the ground.

Bruce: (Fire in his eyes) I would gladly DIE to protect ALL of you!

(AN: I was going to put friends, but I realize my version of doesn't go out a lot to have other friends other than the teams)

All four get blushes from the statement. He puts Yang down, stern look still on his face.

Yang: (getting over her blush first) Alright, then you have my blessing, and my interest.

She winks at him, but to her disappointment he just smiles and nods.

Weiss: Anyways, Bruce. (He turns to her) How was your 'night'?

The second she says this, the only thing that goes through his mind is the moans of Cinder (AN: he doesn't know her name yet.) and the note from Neo. (AN: Her either, I am just too lazy to write more) His face becomes Pyrrha hair red. He begins to walk away making the girls worried.

Blake: Bruce?

Bruce: I don't wanna talk about it.


	12. Chapter 12

One Week Later

We see Cardin Winchester with his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

Cardin: "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune: "Over my dead-!"

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda's voice causes him to stop.

Glynda: "Cardin, that's enough!" (he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet) "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." (while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team) "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Cardin: "Speak for yourself..."

Glynda: (to the seated and standing) "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale! Now would Blake Belladonna please come up, your opponent will be arriving sho-(Knock, Knock) there he is.

In walks Bruce in a different pair of clothes. He is wearing an all-black leather jacket and pants. He shirt has a zipper that seems to wrap around his chest, buy is open hear his neck. His elbows and knee's have metal plating on them. ( AN: Imagine the flight suit from star wars: The force unleashed two, but without signs of the Empire.) He walks to the stage on Glynda's left as Blake goes to the right. The rest of team is sitting down, not knowing who to vote for, Ruby on the other hand…

Ruby: 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! Pleease don't notice! I haven't had enough time to finish!' (She begins to lower herselfin her chair.)

Yang: "Hey sis' , are you okay?" (Noticing this.)

Ruby: "Noooooo."

Glynda: " Are both fighters ready? ( Both nod at her) BEGIN!

As Glynda jumps off the stage, they jump away from each other. Blake takes Gambol Shroud off of her back and duel wields it. Bruce lowers into a stance ( . ) And activates his gauntlets.

CLiCK…

Bruce: 'Huh, lets try that again.'

CLICK…

Blake: (Smirking) "Is everything okay?"

Bruce: "Yeah, hold on."

CLICK…

He drops the stance completely and starts to tap his gauntlets. The hologram screen comes up and says one word…

Empty

Blake begins to giggle with the rest of the laughing class, while Ruby only goes further into her seat.

Blake: (Still giggling) "You came to a fight without your weapons?

Bruce: "I don't know where they are. I always have them in." (Blushing from embarrassment)

Blake: (Her smile only grows, seeing his face) "Are you sure?" (Smugly)

Bruce: "I only take them out when I have to clean them once a month. Wait…"

He begins to ponder when he has used them and turns slowly towards the team, specifically Ruby, who covers herself in her hood.

Bruce: "Ruby.. (She looks up slightly) Did we ever separate Peaceful Flower after the Initiation?"

Ruby is on the floor by now. She taps Yang's leg and motions her to come closer.

Yang: " Mmhmmm….Mhmm…. She says it is in her locker. She is sending you the code now. (she is called back down as Bruce's phone rings) She also asks if you want to go on a-OWW-I mean to go to the workshop on Thursday?"

Bruce: "Yeah, I have no problem meeting up. But I might have to leave early for 'Work'."

Before he can leave the classroom, Glynda stops him.

Glynda: "Mr. Wayne, leaving will not be necessary. I have already called her locker to arrive her.

As she says this, a hole on the stage floor appears and her locker raises from it. He walks to it and uses the code. He sets it on the ground and begins to dis-assemble them.

Glynda: "That will not be necessary, Mr. Wayne. (He looks up at her.) You shall be fighting with 'Peaceful Flower', as you put it.

Bruce look at Blake before turning back to Glynda and asking "Are you sure?" Glynda gains a smug smile on her face and replies.

Glynda: "Surely Ozpin's hand chosen Star Student can handle a little challenge? Or perhaps he was wrong about you?"

Bruce puts the pieces that he took off back on and jumps back, clocking the gun, in a different stance ( . /revision/latest?cb=20091004000527)

Bruce: "Ready!"

Glynda: "Don't you require more ammunition?"

Bruce: "Nope, Ready!"

Glynda: "BEGIN!"

Bruce and Blake begin to circle around each other slowly until they completely switch spots. Bruce then points the barrel behind him and shoots of in a red and black blur. (AN: He will keep the cape on always.) and clashes with Blake in a battle of strength. He easily forces her to step back. He begins to spin PF in his hands. Blake charges at him while he does this and starts a combo of slashes at him. He block each on as she begins to use her semblance and launches off of each clone, hoping to catch him off guard. He shocks everyone as he blocks these attack as well. Deciding to go on the offensive, He trips her and waits she recovers, then uses three bullets to shoot himself towards her. She bounces off of a clone, but he shoots towards her again. She vaults over him but is hit with the blunt side of the scythe, sending her flying. Mid-air she turns her weapon into its gun mode and fires at him. He begins to dodge each bullet, seeming to leave an after image of himself in his place. While distracted, Blake charges at him and tackles him, pinning him to the ground with her blade at his neck.

Blake: (Breathing heavily) "I….Win."

Bruce: "Guess again."

Blake, finally regaining felling in her body feels something poking her stomach. She looks down to see the barrel pointing at her.

Glynda: "It would appear that this match is a tie. Remember to keep practicing and have some teamwork as well. Class dismissed!"

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Jaune sits in his chair looking depressed as Pyrrha looks at him and frowns sadly.

Lunch

Nora: "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

Ren (rolling his eyes): "It was day."

Nora: "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren: (holding a coffee cup) "They were Beowolves."

Nora: "Dozens of them!" (she screams this as she stands at the table)

Ren: "Two of 'em."

Nora: (while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern) "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren: (sighs) "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Pyrrha: (looking at her leader) "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Jaune: (snapping out of it, turning back toward them) "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby: "It's just that you seem a little... not okay..."

Jaune: (as the others stop their distractions and stare at him) "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" (he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features)

Pyrrha: "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

Jaune: "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

Ruby: "He's a bully."

Jaune: (scoffs) "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

Flashback

Jaune is on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book.

Jaune: "Ah, come on!"

* * *

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.

Jaune: (grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out) "Come on...!"

* * *

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

Glynda: "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

Jaune: "What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky.

Jaune: (still heard from within the locker) "Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!"

* * *

The others are totally focused on him now.

Jaune: (attempts to laugh it off) "I didn't land far from the school!"

Pyrrha: "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

Nora: "Ooooh, We'll break his legs!"

Jaune: "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

Velvet: "Ow! That hurts!" (stops struggling and grimaces as she says:) "Please, stop..."

Cardin: (continues laughing as he turns to his cronies) "I told you it was real!"

Russel Thrush: (still guffawing with his teammates) "What a freak!"

Cardin suddenly lets go as a metal rope wraps around his ankle and starts to pull him.

Cardin: (struggling against the pull) "Argh, don't just stand there, HELP ME!"

The rest of his team move towards him, but are too late as he loses his grip and is dragged across the floor. He finally stops and feels a foot slam into his chest, causing him to cough up saliva and some blood. He looks up to see Bruce putting the rest of the cable back into his gauntlet, while holding Crescent Rose. He gets off of his chest and pick him up with one arm, making him look weak in front of the entire populous. Bruce jerks him closer to him and whispers in his ear.

Bruce: "If I ever see you discriminating ever again, I… Will… **Break…. YOU!** "

He drops him on his butt and walks away. Cardin looks at his red cape with pure anger.

Cardin: (Running of to find the rest of his team) 'You will get yours, just you wait.'

Bruce finally reaches the table to notice them all looking at him in shook and respect, Mainly Blake and Jaune.

Bruce: (Hands ruby back her weapon) Here you go Ruby. Sorry I took so long, I had to get ready for my 'job' tonight.

Weiss: "Really? Can we come and see?" (Ruby nodding fast in agreement)

Bruce: (Shrugging) "Sure, but just watch out for Oz. He will try to train you instead."

They have a whole conversation hinting the Batcave, leaving everyone with confused faces.

That night PARKING GARAGE

Two black SUV's pull onto the top floor. A large man emerges, the Chechen. Bodyguard 2 opens the back door- three enormous Rottweiler's emerge, growling. The Chechen crouches, kissing the dogs.

Chechen: "My little princes...'

The Chechen moves to the second SUV, reaches in and drags out a skinny, wild-eyed JUNKIE by his hair.

Junkie: (babbling)"No! No get 'em off me! Off me!

The Chechen drags the Junkie towards a battered white van. The van's rear doors open, two armed thugs emerge, a third hovers in the dark interior.

Chechen: "Look! Look what your drugs did to my customers!"

?: "Buyer beware..."

The figure emerges: Scarecrow. Wearing his mask.

Scarecrow: "I told your man my compound would take you places. I never said they'd be places you wanted to go."

Chechen: "My business is repeat customers."

Scarecrow: "If you don't like what I have to offer, buy from someone else. Assuming Batman left anyone else to buy from."

The Chechen frowns as the dogs start barking.

Bodyguard: (nervous) "He's here."

Chechen: "MY DOGS ARE HUNGRY! (He notices a Batman shaped figure standing in the darkness) "Pity there's only one of you..."

A Bodyguard to the side disappears with a scream, and a second bat-shaped shadow appears. The Chechen looks taken aback. Three more bat-shaped shadows appear... even the dogs stop growling.

BOOM! A hole appears in the SUV next to the Chechen. The first bat-shadow steps into the light carrying a shotgun. Chaos as men scatter and the rooftop erupts in GUNFIRE. The Chechen turns as he hears one of his men scream.

Chechen: "Loose the dogs!"

A Bodyguard releases the dogs- they race, salivating, into the darkness...The Dogs race towards a Bat-Shadow- the first dog leaps, gets its jaws around the Bat-Shadow's throat...

Scarecrow ducks behind the van- holes punched in the side by shotgun blasts right behind him. He starts to climb into the driver's seat- The muzzle of a shotgun is pressed to the back of his head. A bat-shadow is behind him- he sprays him with fear toxin. The bat-shadow collapses to the ground, screaming. The Chechen, cowering from gunfire, looks down at him.

Scarecrow: "Not the real thing."

Chechen: "How you know?"

Scarecrow: "We're old friends."

A huge black shape SLAMS down onto a row of parked cars. The Tumbler.

Scarecrow: "That's more like it."

The Chechen's men blast away at the front of the car: the bullets spark off its monstrous surface harmlessly...The cockpit is empty. One of the screens reads "LOITER". The shooting stops. The screen switches to "INTIMIDATE". The men stare at the Batmobile for a quiet moment... BOOM! The Batmobile cannons blast cars all around the men. A bat-shadow lines up his shotgun on a running Bodyguard. CLUNK- a black gauntlet grasps the barrel and bends it upwards with a howl of tortured steel. The bat-shadow looks into the face of the Batman. The REAL BATMAN. The Bat-shadow stumbles backwards in terror, leaving the bent shotgun in Batman's hand. Batman opens his hand, revealing a PNEUMATIC MANGLE hidden in his palm. Batman bears down on the dogs mauling another bat-shadow. Draws his grappling gun and shoots his grapple into the fake Batman's leg and RIPS him from the dogs, one dog hanging on. As Batman pulls the unconscious man away... the Chechen runs down the ramp towards the exit.. As Batman kicks the dog off the fake Batman, the Chechen gets into his SUV- another dog lock its jaws around Batman's forearm, ripping, tearing- Batman swings the dog onto its head, smashing it against the ground- its jaws open. Batman rises, an engine races behind him- he can't turn in time- BLAM- he's slammed sideways by the speeding van. Scarecrow, driving, nods at him and hits the gas. Batman raises his hand, revealing his jointed mangle and pistons. The mangle straitens and rotates from his palm to the knife edge of his opened hand. Batman chops straight through the windshield, pulls his hand out and chops again. The mangle gets stuck as Scarecrow steers towards a column. Batman can't free himself- he turns a dial on his forearm piston. Explosive bolts blow, freeing his gauntlet from the mangle. He rolls free of the van as it scrapes the column and barrels down the circular exit ramp. Batman rises. A phony batman lying on the ground watches as Batman climbs up to the edge of the ten-story corkscrew ramp and stands there, waiting for something. After a moment he jumps... and falls... ten stories... He's about to hit the exit ramp as the van appears, his cape pops open. He slams into the roof, crushing the van.

The Chechen's men are lined up against the wall, bound with zip-ties. So are the fake batmen. Batman throws Scarecrow next to the three "Batmen", RIPS his mask off.

Fake Batman: "We're trying to help you!"

Batman: "I don't need help."

Scarecrow: "Not my diagnosis. Can't save this city alone, kid."

Batman silences Scarecrow with his boot. Turns to "Batman"

Batman: "Don't let me find you out here again."

Batman moves towards the Tumbler. He touches a piece on his gauntlet starting its engine.

Fake Batman: "You need us! There's only one of you-its war out here!" (Batman gets into the Batmobile.) "What gives you the right?! What's the difference between you and me?!"

Batman: (As the Canopy hisses shut.) I'm not wearing hockey pads.

The "Batman" looks down at his makeshift costume as the Batmobile roars past.

Thirty minutes later

Batman launches up to the top floor of the Batcave after coming in. He takes off his cowl and looks at his arm. Clicking his teeth he looks for Ozpin, but can't find him. He thinks about where he could be.

Bruce: (Hearing a sound in the distance) "OH, NO!"

He uses his speed semblance to rush towards the sound. When he reforms again, he see ruby and Weiss fighting helplessly against training robots with Ozpin sitting to the side. He jumps in and starts to take out the robots. When he finishes, Ruby and Weiss latch on to him, crying.

Ruby & Weiss: "THANK YOUUU!

He looks towards where Ozpin was previously standing, only to find that he is no longer there

Bruce: (Sigh)

The next day

Pyrrha is looking out the window sadly as Ren loads StormFlower and Nora is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

Nora: "How come Jaune gets home so late?"

Ren: "He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin."

Nora: "That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" (she proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers)

Pyrrha: (angrily) "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing."

Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

Nora: "Mmmm... I guess so."

Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

Ruby: "Hey, Jaune!" (startled, Jaune turns around to see her in her pajamas coming from Bruce's room. She giggles at his reaction) "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

Jaune: "Oh, uh, nope!" (raises his scroll, attempting to laugh) "Got it!"

Ruby: "So! Where have you been lately?"

Jaune: "I, uh..." (He sighs and lowers his head) "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." (breathes heavily) "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

Ruby: "Nope!"

Jaune: (looking at her in surprise) "'Nope?'"

Ruby: "Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

Jaune: "But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby: (thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer) "Nope!"

Jaune: (laughs as she joins him on the floor) "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

Ruby: "Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." (Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground) "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" (he groans and goes lower still) "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

Jaune: "Uhhh, because...?"

Ruby: "Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." (she gets up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks) "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." (she walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave) "Have a good night, Jaune!" (she goes inside)

With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

Cardin (on-Scroll): "Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." (as Jaune makes a terrified sound in response) "And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Jaune closes his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room. As he is walking, he hears a voice talk to him.

?: "Are you happy with your decision?"

Jaune looks to behind him to see no one. He turns back around to see the Batman, The ACTUAL BATMAN, talking to HIM. (Fear suit)

Batman: "You fake your way into a high skill academy with no prior experience or training, Managed to become a team leader after showing leadership, and because some punk knows one secret, you think about giving up?"

Jaune thinks for a second before realizing that he did those thinks, but it only makes him feel worst.

Jaune: "You don't understand! What I did will get me in major trouble if anyone finds out! Cardin will te.."

Batman: "If I found out about this, what makes you think that the headmaster hasn't?" (Jaune then looks horrified, then a small smile appears on his face) "I hunt people who wish they can have the skills that you can have, only if you work with friends, not slaving around for someone else."

He walks up to Jaune and hands him a canister.

Batman: "Here, this will mask your presence from the Rapiers." (He walks out of Jaune's vision)

Jaune: "Y'know, I've heard things about you. Most people don't even think you are real."

Batman: "I'm real when it's useful."

Jaune turns around as fast as can to see nothing there.

Jaune: 'So Awesome.'

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams RWBY, JNPR, Bruce and CRDL through the area.

Glynda: (to the group) "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Glynda: (still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective) "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Team RWBY and Bruce smile at one another, Jaune attempts to sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

Cardin: "Come on, buddy - let's go!"

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

* * *

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

Cardin: "Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Jaune: (still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy) "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

Cardin: "Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Jaune: (nodding, still exhausted) "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

Cardin: (as Jaune sits up) "Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

Jaune moans and gulps in worry.

* * *

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush - peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap.

Jaune: (turning to his left) "Cardin, wh-what's going on?"

Cardin: (still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply) "Payback."

Jaune: (widens his eyes in understanding) "Pyrrha and Bruce?" (watches him gather more sap from a tree, then jumps down to give the jar to a still sad Pyrrha) "Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin: (pounds his fist on the ground) "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. And that kid thinks he is so tough and scary. Alright, boys..." (pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides) "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

Cardin: "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." (Pyrrha is seen with Bruce walking back to the rest of the students.) "I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

Cardin: "And you're gonna do it."

Jaune: "Do what?"

Cardin: "Hit them with the sap!" (leans in close to Jaune's face) "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha and a pained Bruce, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

Jaune: "No."

Cardin: "What did you say?"

Jaune: (gripping the jar tightly) "I said... NO!"

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

Cardin: "Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and push him into Cardin, who punches him down.

Cardin: "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." (picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches) "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune: (head hanging back) "I don't care what you do to me..." (looks at Cardin with fury) "... but you are not messing with my friends!"

Cardin: (looking momentarily shocked) "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

Cardin: "Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

Russel: "That's a big Ursa!"

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. It looks towards a tree, but ignores whatever is there. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace, only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

Ruby: (getting up, concerned) "Did you guys hear that?"

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

Russel: (looking back) "Ursa! Ursa!" (he runs into Yang accidentally)

Yang: "What?!" (completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt) "Where?"

Russel: (struggling and still running in air, but points back from where they came) "Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha: (dropping her jar of sap) "Jaune!"

Ruby: (going into leader mode) "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" (dropping Russel, Yang and Blake nod before following the orders)

Pyrrha: (to Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons) "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

* * *

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

Cardin: "Crap! Crap, crap!"

Pyrrha: (she, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene) "Oh, no!"

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

Pyrrha: (to Weiss) "Wait!"

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right into the Ursa's neck. Jaune struggles to remove it, luckily a red caped savior comes in and finishes the cut.

Bruce: "Well done, Jaune!" (Smiling)

Jaune: "BRUCE! When did you get here?"

Bruce: "Did you notice the Ursa look up into a tree? It was looking at me."

Jaune: "Why didn't yo-"

Bruce: "I am still hurt Jaune, I would have gotten in your way."

Ruby: (as Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and she smiles) "Uhhh... What?"

Weiss: (equally amazed) "How did you...?"

Pyrrha: "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."

Ruby: "Whoa, you can control poles..."

Weiss: "No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"

Ruby: (still impressed, whispering) "Magnets are cool, too..."

Weiss: (noticing Pyrrha start to leave) "Wait, where are you going?"

Ruby: "Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

Bruce: "Or, you can keep it a secret."(Walking past them)

Pyrrha: "Maybe we could" (walks away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding and a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin)

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

Cardin: "Holy crap, Jaune!"

Jaune: (threateningly) "Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." (as Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye) "Got it?"

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

Pyrrha: "No Cardin tonight?" (walks to his side) "I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune: (turning to her) "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

Pyrrha: "Jaune! It's okay!" (as they smile at one another, she adds:) "Your team really misses their leader, you know." (she begins to walk to the exit) "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune: (smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out:) "Wait!" (Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish) "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

Jaune: (whining) "Hey!"

Pyrrha: (standing over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone) "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." (she offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts. She suddenly pulls him into a hug) "Good to have you back, leader."

Jaune: (returning the hug) "Good to be back."

As they hug, Jaune looks up and is shocked. On the highest roof of the school is Batman (Savior suit). His white eyes are staring at Jaune and his cape flaps behind him. Jaune makes a waving motion and the Batman responds by leaping off of the roof towards the two. Right before he hits the ground, He turns into a cluster of bat-shaped rose petals. Pyrrha is startled as they fly through the two.

Pyrrha: "Jaune, what was that?!"

Jaune: "A friend, Pyrrha. A friend."


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday

Bruce: " AAAACCCCHHHHOOOOOO! (Sniffle) Pardon me."

Ozpin: "Bless you."

Bruce and Ozpin sit in front of the Bat-computer. Bruce is wearing his suit on without the cowl. (Savior Suit) They are waiting for a signal to go off so Bruce can go stop the white fang from smuggling the same aura-draining gas he uses. Ozpin touches the keyboard everyone in a while and Bruce runs through his gear. Checking if each batarang is sharp enough, grapple gun has enough rope, gauntlet blades aren't loose. To sum up, it was boring, but both of their training has left them patient.

Ozpin: (looking at him) "You did remember to fix your noise concealing mask, right? The season is changing and you always get sick when this happens."

Bruce pulls out a piece of metal that looks to fit in the mouth opening of the cowl from his utility belt.

Bruce: "Have it (cough, cough) right here." (Silence) "Hey Oz." (Said man looks up) "Can- Can you tell me about my parents? As much as you remember anyway."

Ozpins outward expression seems to never fault. His inwards expression however, gets nervous.

Ozpin: "Your mother was a great friend and an even greater Mother it seems. (Chuckle) She always try to find a way around every obstacle in her way, quite like you. (Bruce smiles) And she was oblivious like you."

Bruce: "What am I oblivious of? (Cough, cough, wheeze)"

He tilts his head in a confused way, making Ozpin smile sadly. Unfortunately, there is no way to tell the difference between the two.

Ozpin: "I am certain you will find out soon enough."

Bruce: "Hmm, alright. What about my father."

Ozpin: "Well, your father. He-he was a.."

Right before he could finish his sentence, the bat-wave on the computer goes off. Both turn their attention to the big screen as a moving beacon is shown driving through the streets of Atlas at high speeds, away from the military compound.

Bruce: "Well, duty calls. I'm sure the General wouldn't mind if I (Cough, Cough) borrow some gas after I stop them right?"

Ozpin: "You will have to ask him yourself."

Bruce starts to walk towards the Batplane, which starts up as he gets a certain distance from it, He puts on his cowl and jumps on the wing as the door opens.

Ozpin: (over comms) " _Bruce?_ "

Batman: " **Yes?** "

Ozpin: " _Today shall be a test. Use as many fear tactics as you can against them._ "

Batman: " **Roger.** "

The Batplane starts to hover above the ground and turns around before shooting off through one of the many tubes. Underneath the launch pads from the initiation, the rock on the side of the cliff open up as the plane shoots up into the night.

Ozpin sits at the computer, looking at the screen that shows Batman's P.O.V. He takes off the headset he is wearing and pulls a picture of a woman from his pocket. She has black, smooth hair. Silver eyes and a face that could melt anyone's heart.

Ozpin: "He is just like you, Martha."

Criminal 2 P.O.V

1: "I think we lost him."

3: "HAH, and he kept the police off of our tale."

2: "And people are afraid of the bat."

1: "Stop at that warehouse. That plane could find us at any moment."

They drive towards an abandoned warehouse near the docks. They speed down and come to a stop and jumps out of the car and head to the trunk and pull out a case. The last one closes he trunk and starts following the others. He suddenly stops and turns around and looks around. His wolf ears twitching to find the slightest sound. He stops glaring and turns around. All three walk in and close the door.

2: "Put it down there." They put the case down as he pulls out his scroll, but it doesn't activate.) "My scrolls dead, find a charge outlet." (He waves 3 off)

He walks away, leaving the other two.

1: "Why did Roman trust you with his information, if you can't remember to power up your scroll?" He asks looking skeptically.

2: "Maybe that's why. Who knows, that guy is as crazy as a-"

3: (AAAAAARGH)

2: "Why did he scream?"

They both run towards the area that the sound came from. They look at the body on the ground.

1: (Kneeling down) "His nervous system was put in shock from an overload of electricity."

2: "So what, did he trip into the power box? (scoff)"

1: " No, something worse."

2: "What?"

1 pulls something out of 3's knee, it was a black shuriken.

A Batarang.

2: "BACK TO BACK!"

They put their backs together and point their guns out into the darkness, slowly moving towards the crate.

1: "Do you hear anything?!"

2: "N-No, I don't hear anything."

Just as he says this, a pair of hands reach from the floorboards and grab 1's ankles and pulls him into the darkness

1: "AHHHH, HHELP!"

2 takes his gun and starts to shoot into the darkness. He manages to hit something that the bullets spark off of.

2: "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

He takes steps away from the hole and looks around himself. Suddenly a strong smell of blood behind him. He quickly turns around and starts shooting. A hand grabs his arm and moves it, diverting his aim. The same person grabs his throat with a bloody hand.

Batman: " **I will need you later.** "

The Batman pulls his head back and all becomes dark.

Batman P.O.V

Ozpin: " _Well executed, Bruce._ "

Batman: (Holding fingers on the cowl) " **Please don't call me by my name. You don't** (Cough, Cough) **know who is listening.** "

Ozpin: " _Do you not have faith in your encryption?_ "

Batman: " **I do but-** "

Ozpin: " _Focus on the task at hand_."

He takes off the mouth mask while walking towards the case. He coughs before kicking it open.

Batman: " **Oh boy, a bomb**." (Sarcastically)

Ozpin: " _MOVE!_ "

Noone P.O.V

Time slows down as Batman is seen crashing through a glass window on the side of the building, but is caught by the explosion, shooting him away and tumbling cross the ground.

Batman: " **Dang, the gas got me!** (Coughing fit)"

He gets up as a voice is heard.

?: "Looks like you are having some trouble there, kid."

Batman: " **If it isn't Slade Wilson, code name Deathstroke, the** (Cough-Cough) **aura-less mercenary.** "

Deathstroke: "Enough talk. Just you and me. COME ON!"

They start to slowly walk at each other. Slade unsheathes his Promethium sword, and Batman extends his blades. (Slade=S, Batman=B) S swings at B, but is blocked by the blades. He makes a 360 into a underhand slash. B jumps back and goes on the offensive. He rushes in a burst of speed and throws a punch, but S avoids it and puts him in a chock-hold. B uses the wall that they are by and walks up the wall before doing a back flip and throws S on the ground hard. He gets up and notices his blade is missing. He looks up to see B throwing his blade away.

Slade: "Impressive. Ten seconds in the fight and I am disarmed."

He unsheathes his second sword, but the blade is shot off. He turns around and raises his blade to a building far in the distance.

? P.O.V

?: "Sorry Death, boss needs him alive."

I re-chamber and looks through my scope and see the two fighting. I flicks a switch, activating a infrared sight that highlights a car in a container next the two and take aim

?: "Sorry, partner."

Deathstroke's P.O.V

Deathstroke: "Agh, Sorry for what."

The two advance but stop as their senses go off. The crack sound of a gun going off, then.

BOOOOOOOM

The duo is launched into two different directions. I quickly recovers and looks around, but the Batman is nowhere to be seen.

10 minutes later

I wait in the same spot until my 'partner' regroups on my location. I hear footsteps on my left to light to be him. I turn around and throw my broken blade at her feet.

Slade: "Why order him alive? I could have killed him then and there!"

?: "I don't need him dead, Slade, just tested."

Slade: "Well, your 'test' escaped."

?: "I have someone on him right now. (She walks close to me and touches my cheek.) You don't need to worry about a thing."

I slap her hand away and turn away to leave, but a wall of fire blocks my path. I turn to see her eyes on fire.

?: "I won't hesitate to kill you, so never assume you are to do something that I don't want you to do. Now BOW!"

I slowly nod and bow before her.

Slade: "Yes, Mistress."

Batman P.O.V

Batman: " **That could have gone better.** "

Ozpin: " _That was still an excellent performance without your aura_."

Batman: " **Now I know how long the gas lasts. Near 30 minutes.** "

Ozpin: " _Return to the school. I will leave you to come on your own. I have paperwork to do_."

Batman: " **Goodnight Ozpin.** "

Ozpin: " _Goodnight, Batman_."

I press a button on my gauntlet to call the Batplane to me.

Batman: " **Now I wait**."

I stand there patiently. As time passes, the area I am around starts to feel different, as if something is messing with my vision. I look up to see a piece of paper floating down towards me. I grab it and read it.

Finally, I get to see you.

On the bottom of the Paper is the same lipstick stain from the arrow.

I turn around in a flash to see a girl smirking at me. Her entire outfit matches the stain. Her eyes are pink and black.

Batman: " **Who are you?** "

Instead of speaking normally, her grin grows as I grip my head when words fill my vision.

?: My NAmE Is NEO!?

When my vision clears, she is no longer standing in front of me. I look to my left and right before feeling a tap on my shoulder. I leap high into the air and land a few feet away from her previous position. I look back at her as she blows a kiss at me.

I throw three batarangs at the ground before her. She looks down, then looks up at me. My vision is filled again.

Neo: YoU NEED beTTeR aIM?!

I don't answer as I Press a button on my gauntlet, blowing up the batarangs. I wait for the smoke to clear, and she isn't there. I feel a blade pierce an open part of my armor, right beneath my ribcage. I use my semblance to get away from her. She looks at me and waves as if to say goodbye. I stand up and walk towards her.

Mid-way through my stride, I collapse on the ground and cough up blood. I feel a stinging sensation coming from my wound. I see a blade enter my field of vision. The tip was purple, with my blood on it.

Batman: ' **I was poisoned** '

I feel weight on my chest and struggle to look up. Neo was sitting on my chest, looking at me with a sadistic look on her face. She picks me up by my collar and gazes into my eyes. I cough up blood on her face. Some lands on her lip and she licks it away. As I stare at her in pain and disgust, she smashes her lips into mine, forces her tongue in my mouth and starts to explore. This lasts for a minute before she breaks away, her tongue red with my blood.

She pushes me to the ground, gets up and skips away. I struggle to fight against the poison, my speed semblance is speeding the process thanks to the training I had with it to use it to speed up other parts of my body. I reach in my belt and take out a canister with a long needle at the end of it. I stab myself and empty it contains into my body.

Batman: ' **This should last till I get back** '

Neo P.O.V

I slowly skip away so that he can see ME as the last one he will ever see. I was slightly disappointed that he didn't last long enough for me to TRULY satisfy my desire.

My senses start to go off as I lean my head to the left. A batarang flies past my face and impales the wall in front of me. I look back to see him leaning against his knees. I send my thoughts to him.

Neo: YoUR'e StIll ALIVE?

I start to smile.

Neo: 'We are going to have so much FUN!'

Batman P.O.V

Neo: YoUR'e StIll ALIVE?

I grab my head in pain, but it subside as I have acclimated to the pain. I look at her as my anger problems begin to arise. I walk towards her and stand right in front of her. She looks up at me and sticks her tongue at me.

I nail her right in her nose, but she, and the surrounding area breaks like glass. I look around and notice that she is not there anymore. The Batplane is hovering over the street. There are police on the ground surrounding the air it is hovering over. I look at one of the cars and see Prof. Goodwitch standing there talking to the General.

Batman: ' **Does she follow me everywhere?** '

I press a button on my gauntlet and open the door on the side. I leap into the cockpit and set the auto pilot to return to the Batcave.

Batcave

When the Batplane lands, I collapse out of the cockpit and begin to crawl towards the medical bay with my universal antidote on it. A long streak of blood forms as I move along. I hear the sound of a jet pack and silently thank god.

Ruby: " Hey Bru-BRUCE!"

She flies down to my side and takes off my cowl, trying to help me up.

Weiss: "Why are you screaming, do-OH MY GOD!"

She comes to my side and pick up the rest of my weight. I struggle to say where to go.

Bruce: "M-med-dical bay."

Three minutes later, we arrive. They help me onto one of the beds I have there. Ruby has already started to cry her eyes out, Weiss is not that far from it.

Bruce: "R-Rub, (She looks up in fear) O-O-Ozpin."

She disappears in a burst of rose petals towards the nearest exit. I look at Weiss who is crying, wearing my fear suits cape. This makes me smile.

Bruce: "Yo-ou look s-sup-id."

She looks up at me when I say this and even more tears come out of her eyes.

Bruce: "W-Wei-ss, An-tido-dote. C-c-case 13. 1-6-3-9-7."

She rushes towards the computer in the medi-bay and looks up what I said like her life depended on it.

She eventually finds the cure and gives it to me. This next part will scar her for a while.

Bruce: "Sorry."

I stab the cure into my wound and empty. Weiss face is of horror as she as can only watch as this 'Nightmare' happens.

In an instant, my senses are overridden with pain. I start to scream orders a Weiss that makes her hug herself and cry.

Bruce: "POISON, BLOODSTREAM, TAKE, KILL!"

My mouth starts to foam as I enter a state of bliss unconsciousness, leaving Weiss to inly hug herself for comfort.

Wednesday

I slowly open my eyes and look around. I was in the schools medical bay. Ozpin must have ordered me to be moved here. I look at the chairs to see team RWBY and JNPR looking at me.

Ozpin: "Enjoy your nap."

I chuckle at this joke.

Bruce: "How long was I out for?"

Jaune: "Three days counting Monday.'

Bruce: "Dang, sorry for almost missing our plans, Ruby."

She looks up and tarts to tear up.

Ruby: "It's n-no problem"

Yang pulls her into a hug, as Weiss speaks up.

Weiss: "How? (I look up at her) How can you worry about something like that when you almost died?!"

Bruce: "Like I told Yang, I will protect everyone, even if I die, because it is right."

Weiss: (Crying and smiling) "You dunce."

Blake: "How did this even happen?"

Ren: "I would like to know as well."

Ozpin: "I sent Bruce on a mission for me, but he was ambushed by the white fang."

Blake looks down at this.

Ozpin: "The doctor says that you will be cleared tomorrow. Take today to rest. (I nod) Alright everyone, let's leave him to rest.

Thursday, after classes

Ruby P.O.V

I am sitting on my bed as someone knock on the door. I leap down, startling Weiss and move towards the door. I open it to see Bruce wearing some random clothes.

Bruce: "Hey, Ruby. Ready to go."

I look at him in confusion.

Bruce: "You asked to go to the workshop today."

I blush in embarrassment, remembering the whole scenario.

Ruby: "Shouldn't you still be resting?"

He gets close to my ear and whispers.

Bruce: "My speed semblance also affects my healing."

Ruby: "Oh, okay. Hold on."

I go in for three minutes to change. When I come back out. I am wearing a different pair of clothes, my pajama shirt and a pair of black shorts.

Ruby: "Alright, lets go."

Thirteen minutes later

Ruby: "Okay, but how do you ignite the blade?"

Bruce: "I have no clue. It just starts to burn when I channel aura into it. Ozpin says that the metal reacts with your aura and chooses a dust element based on your personality."

Ruby: "So why don't you use the second mode for them?"

He pauses for a second and whispers under his breath.

Bruce: "Okay, what do you think my fighting style is like based on my nights?"

Ruby: "Umm, you are a close range, aggressive and fast."

Bruce: "Right, although I would probably use it in a friendly fight between friends. But in a real life, I wouldn't be able to utilize it as it would then be a mid-long range weapon."

Ruby: "Okay, I see."

Bruce P.O.V

I notice Ruby not being her normally cheerful self and acting very gloomy.

Bruce: "Ruby, (She looks up at him) what is bothering you?"

She looks to speak against me, but I keep a firm gaze on her. She sighs and starts to speak.

Ruby: "How did you get hurt on Sunday!? What really happened?!"

Bruce: "After I called the Batplane to pick me up, a girl named Neo came to me. (Just re-read the scene between the two)"

Ruby: (Tearing) "Bu your mind is tough. How did she manage to trick you?"

Bruce: "When I was training at a young age, my mentors taught me not only how to use my semblance to make me faster, but to also speed up other parts of my body needed to fight. The reason that her illusions worked is that I constantly use my semblance to process my surroundings. If I have aura, then this happens automatically. Her illusions were real in my mind, even though they weren't.

Ruby started to cry, and I get worried that I have hurt her in some way.

Ruby: "You know, (sniff) the whole team is broken after seeing what happened to you?"

I look at her with a small smile and tilt her head to look at me. Silver met silver as I wipe a tear from her check, making her turn red for some reason. I leave it alone as I speak.

Bruce: "Ruby, I promise you and the rest of the team that I will ALWAYS be there for you all."

She grabs me into a tight hug and cries into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and pat her soothingly.

Ruby: (Muffled)"You promise?"

Bruce: "I promise."

We sit there for a couple of minutes. Once she calms down, she loosens her grip on me and slowly looks up at me.

Ruby: (Blushing)"Thank you, Bruce."

Bruce: "Hey, what are friends for."

Once I say this multiple things happen.

I get slapped by Ruby, and she storms out of the room

Yang falls out of a closet in the corner of the room, laughing.

Jaune come to me and pats my shoulder, saying something about me killing a mood.

Bruce: "What did I do?"

Yang starts to laugh even harder.

Friday

No one P.O.V

After Bruce talked to everyone and they started to come down from the fear of losing him, he managed to get them to go out to vale, with Weiss agreeing

Weiss: (stopping and raising her arms in amazement) "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Ruby: "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." (frowns a little) "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss: (turning to Ruby) "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang: (sighs) "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

Weiss: "Quiet, you!"

They walk towards the docks, where Bruce was taking pictures of the ocean.

Yang: "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby: (covering her nose) "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Weiss: "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

Blake: (as Weiss starts walking away again) "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss: (scoffs) "You can't prove that!"

Bruce: "I am here to get the early look at all of the metal being imported."

Yang: "Um, why just that?"

Bruce look at her and gets excited

Bruce: "I am working on a special project. (Shaking in excitement) I heard, that they are going to sell plates of Tungsten. OHHH, there's so much that I can do with that!"

Ruby: "TUNGSTEN! (Shocked) Do you know how much they are selling for?"

The rest of the team starts to zone them out as they start talking about their fetish. Finally Weiss breaks them up

Weiss: "Okay! You can talk about that later.

Ruby: (turns her head to the right) "Whoa." (the team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad) "What happened here?"

Detective 1: "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." (walks over to his partner)

Yang: (sighs sadly) "That's terrible."

Detective 2: (off screen, to his partner) "They left all the money again."

Ruby: (turning her head when she hears this) "Huh?"

Detective 1: "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

Detective 2: "I don't know, an army?"

Detective 1: "You thinking the White Fang?"

Detective 2: (removing his sunglasses) "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Ruby: (looking at Bruce) "Are you okay?"

Bruce is pissed, plain and simple. He takes a deep breath and answers.

Bruce: "I am fine. This could have been avoided."

Ruby: "You were poisoned, not much you could have done."

Blake: (When they finish talking)"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." (crossing her arms, getting serious) "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss: "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

Blake: "So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

Ruby: "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

Weiss: "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." (to Blake's growing anger) "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Bruce: "That's not true at all."

Sailor 1: (off-screen) "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

?: (looking back at his pursuers) "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha! (he jumps off and hits the dock running)

Sailor 2: "You no-good stowaway!"

?: (using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana) "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" (before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention)

Detective 1: "Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion, but see's Bruce staring at him before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

Yang: (watching the Faunus get farther and farther away) "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss: (holding up a finger) "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Bruce jump on to a building and disappear from her view following the Faunus.

Weiss: "Take notes, Bruce!"

Yang: "Uhh... Weiss?" (she points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate)

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

Penny: (still down on the ground, smiling widely) "Sal-u-ta-tions!"

Ruby: "Um... hello."

Yang: "Are you... okay?"

Penny: "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

Yang: (the team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again) "Do you... wanna get up?"

Penny: (thinks about this for a moment) "Yes!" (she leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little) "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby: "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

Weiss: "I'm Weiss."

Blake: "Blake."

Yang: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" (Blake hits her side) "Oh, I'm Yang."

Penny: "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Weiss: "You already said that."

Penny: (pauses again) "So I did!"

Weiss: "Well, sorry for running into you!" (they turn around and start walking away)

Ruby: (waving her arm) "Take care, friend!"

Yang: (when they get far enough away from a startled Penny) "She was... weird..."

Weiss: (looking to her right) "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny: (suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss) "What did you call me?"

Yang: (as Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic) "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Penny: "No, not you." (walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby) "You!"

Ruby: (startled) "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...""

Penny: "You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

Ruby: "Uuuum..." (she looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her) "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Penny: (Ruby's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs) "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

The entire group seems to stop and blush on what is on their minds

Ruby: (groaning to Weiss as she brushes herself off) "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss: "No - she seems far more coordinated."

Yang: "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

Penny: "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss: "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny: (saluting) "I'm combat ready!"

Weiss: "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake: "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss: (with her arms crossed) "It's a combat skirt!

Ruby: (the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side) "Yeah!" (Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it)

Weiss: (realization hitting) "Wait a minute." (walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders) "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

Penny: "The who...?"

Weiss: (holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question) "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Blake: (off-screen) "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss: (turning her attention from Penny to Blake) "Huh?"

Blake: (walking over to Weiss, angry) "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss: "Oh, I'm sorry." (releases Penny and motions to objects around her) "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

Blake: "Stop it!"

Weiss: "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake: (growls) "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss: (Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows) "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

Blake: "You are a judgmental little girl."

Weiss: "What in the world makes you say that?"

Blake: "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang: (sliding up to Ruby, looking uncomfortable) "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny: (popping up behind Ruby, smiling) "Where are we going?"

Weiss: "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

Blake: "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

* * *

As Yang and Ruby continue to observe, the scene shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in their dormroom.

Weiss: "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

Blake: "That is the problem!"

Weiss: (getting up from her bed) "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake: (gets on her feet as well) "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss: "People like me?"

Blake: "You're discriminatory!"

Weiss: "I'm a victim!" (as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly) "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? (leaning against the bookshelf by the window) "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." (bangs her fist on the bookshelf)

Ruby: (going over to comfort her) "Weiss, I-"

Weiss: "No!" (turns away and walks back over to Blake) "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake: "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

Blake: "I... I..." (she dashes out the door)

Ruby: "Blake, wait! Come back!" (she runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down)

* * *

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

?: "I knew you would look better without the bow.

Bruce: "Are you okay?"

She turns around and looks up.

* * *

The next morning at Beacon. Ruby wakes up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looks over at Blake's empty bunk, and groans sadly. She leaves her dorm and opens Bruce's room with her remote, only to see he isn't there.

* * *

The scene then shifts again to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walking through the empty streets of Vale.

Ruby: "They have been gone all weekend..."

Weiss: "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself! Besides, Bruce is already with her."

Yang: "Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates."

Weiss: "Is she? We all heard what she said!"

Ruby: "Weiss."

Yang: "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

Weiss: "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

Ruby: "I just hope she's okay..."

Bruce: "GUYS!"

They turn around to see Bruce running towards them.

Ruby: "Bruce, where did you go yesterday?"

Yang: "We were worried sick!"

Bruce: (Not stopping) "I followed that faunus, Sun by the way. We talked and I took him to beacon. We saw Blake outside and she made us come with her. I had to leave to the school. Check tea shops and libraries. Gotta go, bye!

* * *

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

Blake: "So, you want to know more about me..."

Sun: "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" (Blake gives Sun a firm look) "Yeah, like that."

Blake: (rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly) "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

Sun: "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake: (sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal) "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun: (promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information) "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

Blake: "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it...Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." (she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate)

Sun: (Understanding) "So... have you told your friends any of this? Besides Bruce."

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

* * *

Roman: "Are you sure that this will work?"

Cinder: "Are you questioning my plans, Roman?"

Roman: (Raising his arms in defense) "No, but why are we doing this anyways?"

Cinder: (Ignoring Romans question)"Are you ready, Neo?"

Said girl puts on lipstick and smirks at her. They walk off together.

Roman: "Wait. (They turn around and look at Roman) Can you at least give me a hit for why we are doing this?

Cinder: (Smirking maliciously)"We have seen his good side for three years, and it's time to see his dark side."

* * *

Sun and Blake are seen walking down an alley.

Sun: (hands behind his head) "So, what's the plan now?"

Blake: (contemplating) "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun: (widening his eyes) "What if they did?" (Lowering his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory) "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

Blake: "The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

Sun: "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

Blake: "How huge?"

Sun: "Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

Blake: "You're sure?"

* * *

Yang: (coming out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside) "Thanks anyways!" (sighs) "This is hopeless." (at Weiss when she looks around nonchalantly) "You really don't care if we find her, do you?""

Weiss: "Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." (walks forward, calling over her shoulder:) "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looks down in thought.

* * *

Penny: So, Blake is your friend?"

Ruby: (sighing as they make their way down the sidewalk) "Yes, Penny."

Penny: "But you're mad at her?"

Ruby: "Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

Penny: "Is she friends with Blake?"

Ruby: "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

Penny: (trying to contemplate this) "But why?"

Ruby: (sighs again) "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..."

Penny: (gasps) "Is she a man?"

Ruby: "No! No, Penny. She's..." (Stops and sighs, looking at Penny as she talks now) "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

Penny: "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby: (turns her gaze downward sadly) "Me too..." (They continue walking)

* * *

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

Sun: (off-screen) "Did I miss anything?"

Blake: (looking up as Sun drops down to her right) "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

Sun: "Cool." (holds out one of the green apples in his arms) "I stole you some food!"

Blake: (giving Sun a questioning look) "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

Sun: (defensively countering:) "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" (Blake delivers an angry glare at him) "Okay, too soon!"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

Blake: "Oh no..."

Sun: "Is that them?"

Blake: (staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit) "Yes... It's them."

White Fang Soldier: (to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle) "All right, grab the tow cables!"

Sun: "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake: (staring sadly at the scene) "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." (she closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice)

Roman: "Hey! What's the holdup!?" (the soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp) "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake: "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." (she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof)

Sun: (alarmed) "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

Roman: "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" (as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat) "What the- Oh, for f-" (rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear)

Blake: "Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

Roman: "Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

Blake: "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

Roman: "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

Blake: "What are you talking about?"

Roman: "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

Blake: "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Roman: (looking up) "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

Ruby: "Oh, no..."

* * *

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

Roman: (approaching slowly) "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." (his taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant)

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

Sun: "Leave her alone!"

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

Roman: "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

Blake: "He's mine!"

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake and Sun leap behind it.

Roman: "As much as a thrill it is fighting you all, I have to wait for the guest of honor."

As he says this, Bats start to surround him in the shape of a tornado. He feels his stomach being pushed in as he is kicked. The bats come together to form Batman. (Stealth suit)

Batman: " **I'm honored**."

He charges Roman as he recovers. Batman throws a punch that Roman dodges. He retaliates by swinging his cane. Batman catches the cane throws Roman over his shoulder.

Roman: "Oww, (To no one in particular.) It would be great if you hurried up."

Batman: " **You will be unconscious in a few seconds**."

Sun: (As they are fighting) "WOW, the Batman is real…..I thought he would be taller."

Blake: "TAKE HIM DOWN BATMAN!"

Sun: (Startled)"Are you….a fangirl?"

"Hey!"

Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action. Penny, Weiss and Yang stand behind her.

Roman: "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Batman P.O.V

I looks up at her and nod. She nods back. When I turn towards Roman, I notices that he isn't there. I look around and notice that no one is around and all the destruction is gone. I hear giggling behind me and look to see Neo Smirking. I use my semblance to rush at her, from our last encounter I figured that if I go to fast for her, she will never catch me off guard. As I am near her, a massive fireball hits me to the ground. I look up to see that girl who set off the alarm a while back. I try to get up, but some type of fire clamp is holding me down. (He doesn't know it is Cinder yet)

Cinder: (Grasping my face) " Ohh, if only it wasn't so soon. I love to watch your private moments."

I head butt her, and receive a hard slap.

Cinder: "Never do that to your master."

Batman: " **You are not and will never be my master.** "

Cinder: (giggle)"We shall see. Neo, if you would be so kind. (pulls out a radio) Bring them in,"

As she walks off, I feel my mask pulled just above my lips and am pulled into a kiss by her. As this happens, the entire environment breaks as I see Yang fighting Deathstroke and Ruby trying to get past Roman to me. I push Neo off, but start to get woozy. I begin to lose consciousness, the last thing I see is Penny falling down.

Noone P.O.V

Ruby: (looking behind her) "PENNY!" (While her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away) "AAAAAH!"

Yang: "RUBY!"

As she says this, Slade sprays her with knockout gas, Leaving Weiss and Blake to defend their fallen teammates but are under-prepared. Three Bullheads come from the skies and Shoot missiles near the two. They explode, releasing the Aura draining gas that was stolen, the two are now defenseless as Slade comes around and knocks them both out. He then makes a stride towards Batman, but is stopped by Cinder.

Cinder: "Don't even try"

Slade nods and sheaths his blade.

Roman: (To the remaining White Fang members) "Alright, load them onto the Bullhead."

Cinder looks at Batman and sighs.

Cinder: 'Soon.'

Three hours later

Batman slowly opens his eyes to notice that it is raining. He sits up and rubs his head, remembering what happened. He stands up and looks around, noticing no one but a pile on the ground. He slowly walks towards it. When he recognizes what it is, his heart stops.

 _Team RWBY's weapons._

He drops to his knees and touches them. He then looks up to the rainy sky and screams for all of remnant to hear his anguish.

* * *

Later, Ozpin is looking through at the Batcomputer's screen as it show Batman in the Batmobile (BVS). He takes out his scroll and opens up a communication with Qrow. The message says "THE QUEEN HAS PAWNS. BOTH WANT THE KING"

Ozpin: "Oh god."


	14. Chapter 14

For the next month, Bruce has been searching for all known information of Neo and the masked woman non stop. He has been in a fury with anyone. When Cardin picked on him about the team missing, He broke his arm in ten places. He has tracked them down to a shipment being moved in Minstrel.

Right now

Driver 2: "OH NO"

The Tumbler plows straight into the second and drags it away from his main target.

Driver 1: "OH, FUCK! Boss, what do we do?!"

'Roman': "Keep going"

He knocks on the horn to signal the men in the trailer. The Tumbler spins around to rejoin the pursuit. Batman gets close and prepares to stop the truck. He toggles the afterburner. As he is about to hit the truck, the back of the trailer opens, revealing a thug holding an RPG. He fire and hits the back of the Tumbler. The rear of the Batmobile explodes.

Thugs: "We got him!" "We ain't afraid."

'Roman' doesn't react to this at all and watches cars pass by. Batman wrestles the pod controls, spinning on the gyro. The Tumbler flips over to come to rest in a smoking heap. The front end intact, rear wheels scattered across the roadway. A small crowd gathers. Batman adjusts his position. Hits a button.

Batcomputer: "Damage catastrophic. Initiate eject and self-destruct. Fully synced to batwave."

Arm guards grab Batman's forearms as explosive bolts fire all around the pod.

Batcomputer: "Goodbye."

The crowd jumps as panels of the front of the car blow out. The crowd stares, open-mouthed, as Batman emerges, hoisted up and out of the flaming car. The Bat-pod shoots forward, bursting free as the Batmobile detonates, dying in a explosion. Batman's cape sucks together, forming a tight pack on his shoulders, clear of the rear tire of the bat-pod. A man in his car stares through his rear-view mirror, transfixed, as the bat-pod tears past. He yelps as the bat-pod smashes the wing mirror from his car. Batman accelerates, oblivious to the amount of cleaved wing mirrors as the bat-pod razors through traffic. He crosses a busy intersection and turns off the crowded lower level street squeezes his triggers- blasting at parked cars, cannoning a path for the pod. The Bat-Pod shoots its machine guns through the glass doors and races through a mall. Civilians screaming and diving out of the way.

Thug: "Boss?"

'Roman' looks ahead to see the Bat-pod emerge from an alley in a cloud of fire, skidding Sideways Impossibly and races towards them. The Bat-pod races straight at 'Romans' truck and fires a harpoon at Romans truck. It impacts low, below the bumper.

Driver: "He missed!"

Batman swerves past Romans truck, slalom's, wrapping the cables around a lamp post, spinning to a halt to watch.

Roman: (looking back) "Oh no."

The cable goes taut, ripping one post from its foundation. The truck's front wheels catch, flipping it end over end. Roman crawls from the wreckage and looks up to see Batman towering over him.

Roman: "Heh, did you think I was the real one, kiddo?"

He is picked up the faker and held him up by his collar.

Batman: " **You are going to tell me where your boss is. Or, I will break you without a second thought.** "

FR: (spits) "Kiss my ass, Junior."

Batman throws him on the ground and puts his foot on his chest, so he cannot get back up. He begins to press buttons on his gauntlet, bringing up controls.

FR: "W-what are you doing?"

He look to his left to see the batpod slowly driving to his head.

FR: "Oh god. (the front wheel presses against his head and the engine reeves) AAAGGGHHH!

STOP, STOP, STOP! OKAY, OKAY!"(The batpod backs off)

Batman: " **ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY!** "

FR: "They took these four girls a month ago. We haven't done anything to them that I know of. (The batpod returns to his face and shoots it machine guns by his head, getting closer with each shot) NO, NO, NO, NO, NOO! I'LL TELL!"

Batman: " **WHERE IS HE KEEPING THEM?!** "

FR: "They are being held in a warehouse in Vale. They sent me here to keep you distracted. There is going to be a shipment from the eastern docks tomorrow at nine o'clock"

Batman: " **Thank you.** "

He knocks the man out before turning around and leaving, ready to end this.

In a dark room

Ruby wakes up to see the rest of his team tied to chairs. Over the past month, they have been in these chairs and have not moved, aura depleting gas has been continuously pumped into the room. Other than that, they have had no harm done against them, but it could happen at any time. Every day at noon, a soldier comes in and feeds them. Ruby has been silently reminding herself about Bruce's promise to her.

Ruby: (Whispering) "He will come, he promised he would."

She says this a couple of more time until yang has had enough.

Yang: "FORGET ABOUT BRUCE! HE ISN'T COMING. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT US!"

Blake: (Sharply) "How can you say that? Bruce is our friend, of course he cares."

Yang: "Then where was he when we got kidnapped?"

Mini flashback

Blake P.O.V

One month ago

Bruce: "I have to leave."

Blake: "Why?"

Sun: "Where do you have to go?"

Bruce: "Beacon, Ozpin needs me."

He runs away from the pair, leaving a sad looking Blake and a confused Sun.

Mini Flashback over

Blake did not answer.

Yang: "That's what I thought."

The door opens, revealing Roman and four soldiers behind him.

Roman: "Show time ladies."

The next day,

Bruce is in the batcave, preparing for the next two hours.

Ozpin: "Bruce! Where have you been?"

Bruce: "Where have I been? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

He turns violently towards Ozpin, who is surprised at the outburst.

Ozpin: "You have not been here for over a month and have the nerve to yell at me."

Bruce: "Your god damn right I do. Four of my friends have gone missing and you sit behind that damn desk the whole time, overdosing on coffee!"

Ozpin looks him directly in his eyes and is shocked to see a small spark in them.

Ozpin: 'Oh, no.' "Bruce, I am sorry, but you must not go out there. You have not slept or eaten in a month, you are dehydrated, malnutrition and only functioning because of your aura. You could die tonight."

CRASH

Ozpin goes flying across the room when Bruce punches him in the face. He looks up in astonishment and sees Bruce walking towards the cliff.

Bruce: "Then get ready for a funeral."

He puts in the cowl and leaps right into the batmobile (BVS) and drives off into the tunnels, leaving Ozpin to himself. He gets up from the ground, takes out his scroll and calls Glynda.

Glynda: "Hello?"

Ozpin: "Glynda, I will send you the coordinates of the Batman and team RWBY soon. Get ready to intercept. I will meet you there."

He hangs up without hearing her reply. He takes out the picture of Martha and holds it with a shaky hand.

Ozpin: "He could do it tonight, and I could lose him forever. Please, keep your path, Bruce."

Docks, nine o'clock

Thug: "Alright, we finished loading."

Thug 2: "Let's get this to the warehouse."

Driver: "What about the Batman?"

Thug: "Don't worry about it he is all the way in mistral."

Batman is overlooking the east docks from a building, listening to this conversation. He takes two big block of metal from his belt and connects them. they transform into a rifle of the sort. He takes aim at the truck and pulls the trigger. On the side of the truck, a tracker attaches and starts to blink off and on. Batman puts the rifle away and leaps off the roof.

One of the thugs is looking at himself in the side mirror. Suddenly, a blinding light shines at him and starts to come closer.

Thug: "GET OUT! GO! GO! GO! GO! "

SMASH.

The car starts to flip and lands up side down. After the sound of this goes off, all the other start to drive, shortly followed by the Batman.

Driver: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Thug: "THAT'S THE BAT'S CAR! HE'S AFTER US! GET RID OF HIM!"

Driver: "I'M TRYING!"

Batman notices the change in speed, narrows his eyes and floors the trunk of the car infront of Batman rips off revealing a man with a minigun. He raises his minigun and opens fire on the Batmobile, but the bullets simply ricochet off the windshield as if they were firecrackers. Batman grabs a joystick in the car and pulls the trigger on it, activating the machine guns on the hood of the car. The bullets tear through the car.

Thug: "AAAHHHHHH!"

The batmobile demolishes the car. He has committed his first kill(s) and only drives faster to get the rest.

Thug: "ITS INDESTRUCTABLE!"

Thug: "Oh god! This is bad. We need to get out of here now!"

Thug: "We are almost there, just keep going. (He pulls out a radio) BRING THE TRUCK!"

As they pass a certain point, a gasoline truck drives into Batman's path. He shoot off a couple of bullets and activates the afterburners. The truck blows up, and Batman blows through a building. He drives up the floors to keep his pursuit.

Thug: "(Looking around)Did we lose him?"

Thug: "Yeah, I think we're in the clear."

But as soon as he says it there comes a monstrous roar in the distance. Like a demon screeching into the night. The two thugs turn wildly attempting to determine what direction it came from.

The batmobile crashes through a building and destroys the tops of the truck. It lands and spins out, giving the thugs a chance go make some distance.

Thug: "There it is! Stop the truck."

They come to a screeching stop and jump out of the truck in a mad sprint towards the building. They hear the roaring of the Batmobiles engine on the distance. They enter and run all the way to the third floor before hearing the second floor windows breaking.

Batman looks through his detective vision to see team RWBY in a circle in the middle room two floors above him. Before he can feel relief, one of the men slap Yang hard for trying to headbut him. Batman's anger pushes so hard that he loses conscious, but his body does not fall. It starts to move on its own. The batwave mentions body temperature rising, but the words fall to deaf ears. The edge of the cowl start to melt, but the most shocking part of it.

 _His eyes are on fire._

the men finally get to the top floor and shut the door.

Leader: "What are you two moving so fast?"

Thug: "The bat is here."

The men begin to barricade the door and gather arms. The girls themselves get worried about what will happen. Suddenly a Tower of fire explodes from underneath them, making them scream. The thugs turn around to see each of the four being thrown into each corner. Out of the tower, comes little pieces that attach to their guns. The fire stops as the guns explode, one by one. One man who was able to save his gun, starts to shoot down the whole, thinking that Batman is still down there. The truth is revealed to him by a flaming grapple rope through the thigh.

Thug: "AHH! IT BURNS."

He is holsted upside down. Batman finally shows himself by landing on one of the unexpecting Thugs. He smack his head down and brings his arms up, burning his arms, and fires at the rst of the thugs who jump out of the way. Team RWBY pull their heads down to avoid being shot. Batman then throws the man away, reloads his grapple gun and turns to a man who has his pistol ready to fire. he shoots the grapple and it impale the man's shoulder, creating a fiery hole. Batman pulls back, drawing the man towards him and give him a literal flame fist. You can hear the man's entire ribcage break upon impact. He is sent soaring into the hole in the floor.

A man comes out of a room with a grenade as Batman pulls out a batarang, which is completely covered in flames seconds after it is taken out. he throw it at a thug, still shocked by his entrance. The blade pierces his chest and impales the Blake as he falls down, lifeless.

Weiss: "BEHIND YOU!"

He turns around to see the man with the grenade. he kicks the man hanging upside down off of the grapple rope. They both land in the room the man came out of. Not a second later, the grenade goes off as Batman goes through different members. He gives the last man a brutal uppercut before dodging the blade of a new thug. On his third swing, Batman grabs him by his chest, his fingers melting their way into the thug's chest, and picks him up. He slams him into the ground. When he impacts, Batman's hand goes straight through his chest.

Team RWBY watches in horror as Batman tears through each member. This is the first time anyone has seen him kill.

Thugs on the other side of the room fire their pistols until they run out of bullets, then they drop their guns and pull out blades. Batman runs to that side of the room. He vaults over box, while in mid air, he shoots the grapple at the box and throws it across the way. Everyone but one thug gets out of the way in time. The unlucky thugs head impacts against the wall, knocking him out. One of the thugs reload his gun and fires at the Batman, knocking the grapple gun out of his hand. A stray bullet hits the side of his neck. If you look closely, you can see the mask has become loose from that.

Batman gets up and charges at the four remaining. He punches one in the stomach and holds on, punches one in the ribs before going back to the first guy with a punch to the face. He receives a slash to the back of the neck, but it reflects off of the armor. Batman the punches a different man in the face fiercely, blocks another knife slash, and headbuts the last man. He elbows the first man off of his feet, then blocks two slashes with his gauntlet blades. The last man swings, but he catches the arm, burning the skin in the process and elbows the third guy in the face as well. Batman comes back, partially breaks the last mans arm and kicks out the third mans leg. He grabs the third guy's arm, giving him the same treatment the last, and blocks the third guys slash. He then spartan kicks him across the room and stabs the third guys leg with his own blade, uppercuts the second guy and straight punches the first. He turns, his fist covered in flames, and punches the guy into the floor boards leaving a fist shaped half hole in his head. The third guy rushes, but it placed face first into the floor. Batman then starts to repeatedly punch him with his flame fists, until he is shot in the back of the head.

Time slows down for Yang and Blake as the cowl flies off of Batman's head revealing Bruce, who look tired and hungry. His fire eyes seem to be illuminating the room. Everything starts to connect in their heads as they see this.

Yang/Blake: 'Bruce is Batman!/'

The man shoots again, but the bullet is reflected by some sort of forcefield. (You know what I mean) Bruce then turns around and grabs wrestles the man for the gun, but settles with just throwing him over his shoulder and breaking his arm on his leg.

Ruby/Blake/Yang: "Watch out!" "Behind you!" "LOOK OUT!"

They yell, but are unheard over the man's screaming. One punches him in the face with a fist of rocks(they still have aura), and the other grabs him by the cape to pull him. Bruce start to crawl backwards as he block the two's attacks. Blade against gauntlet, rocks against fire. He does this until he decides to attack the man with the blade with his forearm, leaving three holes in him. He moves to hit the second, but his kick by a rock covered foot and stabbed in the shoulder. This causes him writhe in pain and the girls to look in sadness and fear.

Bruce's eyes seem to glow silver, before the fire around them doubles. He kicks the man with the earth semblance with a fire covered foot, sending him across the room in a fireball, then does a handstand to knee the man who stabbed him in the face. He stand in a crouch before turning to said man. He walks to him, pins him to the wall and stabs him and stabs him with a knife made completely of flames. Bruce then turn sharply, takes the blade out his shoulder and throws it at a boulder being hauled in his direction. The two meet and explode on impact. He looks past the dust to see the last guy leaning against the wall, his leg is bleeding profusely as he stares at Bruce, who narrows his eye. He turns into a cloud of bats what rush at him.

last guy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Glynda is waiting for Ozpin in front out the building that matches the coordinates he gave her. She has noticed the Batmobile, but is focused more on Ozpin's arrival.

Glynda: "Ozpin, where are you?"

As she says this, a bull head come into view and lands. The side door opens, revealing Ozpin who starts running towards the building.

Glynda: "What took you so long?"

Ozpin doesn't answer and keeps going. Glynda looks at his back before chasing to catch up with him.

The pair go up the stair. They see the window on the second floor has been broken in from the outside. Before they reach the fourth floor, they here crying. When they reach, they look in horror at the room.

There are dead bodies everywhere. Different things are on fire. The freshest body has been literally ripped in half. The Batman's cowl is lying on the ground. Glynda walks towards the cowl and lifts it up with her semblance so her fingerprints aren't on it.

Glynda: "What do you think happened to him Ozpin? (No response) Ozpin?"

She turns to see him looking at something. She follows his eyes to see Team RWBY hugging the kneeling form of Bruce in the batsuit in the middle of the seat. His eyes are glowing silver and on fire as he cries. His forearms and hands are red with blood. He is looking at Ozpin solemnly before looking at me.

Bruce: "I-I'm Sorry."

Glynda can only look at the broken boy in front of her.

Ozpin: 'Bruce.'

He sheds a single tear, that makes him look down and cry harder.

 _I'm sorry._


	15. Chapter 15

Yang P.O.V

The Ride on the bullhead back was quiet. The only sounds were the engine working and Bruce breathing on the stretcher. None of us have said anything yet until I break the silence.

"So, how long have you two known?" I say to Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby looks up and answers "Since the second day."

"And neither of you thought it was important enough to tell us?" Blake says, anger is noticeable in her voice, which causes them to flinch.

Ozpin then decides to speak up. "None of you were supposed to know this yet. Do not place false blame on your teammates."

"You speak as if you get a say in this. Yet you did not inform me."

"Glynda. You work with the police force even more than me. If I told you….."

She starts to nearly yell. "That is exactly why you SHOULD have told me. I have been hunting him down, Ozpin. At times I have even thought of killing him as he never listened to me. And that feeling only increased after he started to get creative with his interrogations."

I peek up at this. "Wait, do you know Bruce personally?" I ask in curiosity.

"He has been at this school for three years, Ms. Xiao Long. And in that time I have grown attached."

I start to smile at this, until a voice is heard.

"Aww, you do care for the boy."

All of our eyes turn to see Bruce sitting up and looking at us. He has a smile on his face that doesn't belong and his eyes are back to that weird silver fire from before.

"Your compassion for my legacy is astonishing. No wonder he nearly killed himself for you."

Ruby decide to speak. "Umm, Bruce?" She says, but Bruce ignores her and talks to Ozpin.

"Ozpin!" He says. "Good to see you again, young man. At least you did not decide to waste my teachings after my death and did something with your life." He looks towards Glynda. "And found another love interest, I see. Shame of the other one."

"BRUCE!"

He slowly turns around and looks at Ruby, this causes me to stiffen a little in case something happens. He looks at her for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"Ahh yes, the lone Rose." He gets stands up and starts to walk to her. "Your eyes pain me and give me hope."

He is nearly in front of her, but I jump in front of her, unsure of what he will do.

"I don't know what is wrong with you-"I say, ready to fight. "- But you aren't coming close till you act like yourself, Bruce."

He adopts a cheeky smile that makes us all jump back in fear. He starts to wiggle his finger in the sign of no.

"Uh,uh,uh, not Bruce." He then adopts a thinking look on his face. "Well, not mentally right now. Though I do have his incredibly strong body!" He starts to flex in the batsuit.

"Wait if you're not Bruce, then who are you?" Weiss asks, nervously.

"So, the ice queen can speak. (Chuckle) In response to your question, I am the beginning of dust in this world, and the creation of the Seasons was my doing."

We all look surprised. As he continues to smile. Noticing our confusion, he slumps his shoulders and points to Ozpin who looks as normal as ever.

"Just ask Ozpin, seeing as he supposed to give you knowledge."

We look at him expecting an answer to.. Whatever this is.

"Well-" He says. "I suppose it was bound to happen. (Sigh)Girls, tell me."

We look up at him.

" _What is your favorite fairy tale?"_

'Bruce' then starts to shake in joy. "Oh, yes! I just love stories. Spring would always read them." He then sits back on the stretcher with his legs crossed, his head in his hands, waiting for Ozpin to start his story.

* * *

 **Long explanation starts**

"Okay, It all started hundreds of years ago, deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man- a lone wizard. Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden. Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied-"He is interrupted by the 'wizard' Bruce.

"I know, she said, 'My name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters." He tries to imitate a female voice, but does a horrible job. We all look at him weird, Glynda smacked him in the head with her crop.

"I don't care who you are, don't interrupt." After that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence.

"Continuing where I left off, the wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament.

Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers.

When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied,

"My name is Spring. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."

To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard's garden.

The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom.

It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree.

A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens.

The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded,

"My name is Summer. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister."

"Of course," thought the wizard. But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed.

What in the world was so funny?

As it turned out, it was him. The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing.

Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side?

It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home -

\- and stepped outside.

The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore.

He was feeling much better.

As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table. Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages.

But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree.

He smiled, and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name.

"My name is Fall," she replied softly. "I am on a journey, and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?"

"Me?", the wizard wondered. "Well, I am but an old hermit - I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name."

The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them.

"But sir, do you not see? You have so much."

It was true. With their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind.

"Why me?", he asked. "Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?"

The four sisters looked to one another, perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke.

"I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able."

The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done.

The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon the sisters.

He smiled. "Take this gift, and know now that you are able to do so much more."

Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, promised to carry on with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they aided him.

One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise.

They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend.

* * *

 **Long explanation over**

The Wizard possessing Bruce then wipes a fake tear from his eyes.

"Ahh, I remember it like it was yesterday."

I then ask, "But how does that explain why he is taking control of Bruce?"

I hear giggling and turn to The Wizard, who has his mouth covered with his hands.

"You (Giggle) You have no Idea do you? Do you think we have immortality?"

"Well, no.." I answer unsurely.

"Exactly, so what do you think happens to all the energy after we died?"

I don't know the answer to the question.

"Umm." I look at him, expecting him to answer. He slumps his shoulders and opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Blake.

"It moves on to a different host. In his case, to Bruce"

"Ugh, why do you make it sound so boring? Put some creativity into it!" He puts his arm around her shoulder, but she replaces herself with a clone, much to his displeasure.

I then ask, "Why do you sound so much different than in the story?" He replies. "Blame it on the fifteen year old kid that pushes all his childlike behavior into himself." He shrugs as if I should know this.

" Wait, so how are we talking to you right now if it's Bruce's body?" Ruby asks. The Wizard then adopts a emotionless look on his face before answering.

"Because, he is lost." "Lost where?" Weiss asks.

"In himself." We look at him in shock, as he continues. "During his search for you four, he destroyed himself, to be simple."

We gasp and look at him in sadness as he continues.

"The longest any person can go without food or water is two weeks. He went for a month. Along with him blaming himself and rethinking this (he lifts up the Batman mask) slowly destroyed his mind. And the finisher was realizing he has killed people without a second thought."

I start to feel horrible for him. I look at the rest of the team. Ruby is already in crying her eyes out, Weiss is starting to cry like Ruby, and Blake is facing the window, a single tear going down her left cheek. I try to stay strong for him, but what I hear next makes all of us, even ozpin and Glynda start to cry.

"He should have died days ago, but his will to keep you all safe kept him alive. Now that you're safe-" He pauses. "-I don't know what will happen."

He lays down on the stretcher and grabs the breathing mask.

"I don't have much energy to talk for long. Right now, he is isolated like I was, until I found my four maidens. He needs his four to save him from himself. (He turns to Ozpn) Dark times are coming. She wants my powers on her side, and he isn't skilled enough to fight her. Not yet.(Ozpin nods) Keep him safe." He lays down, leaving us in silen-

"Oh, make sure to tell them about their parents knowing each other."

He lays down again, this time the silver fire around his eyes disappear as the intercom tells us that we have arrived. We pull his stretcher along as we walk towards the school.

"Proffesor Ozpin." I say. "What did he mean by Bruce's four maidens?" Most of what that guy said did not make sense to me, so I need an explanation. He gives a sad sigh and looks at me.

"Bruce…. Missed his childhood, to be gentle. His both parents were murdered in front of him at the age of three. He was taken by a group of assassins who trained him in hellish ways, making him what he is now. They did not let him have room room for happiness. He needed a caring person to be there for him."

I look at him as I finally understand what he is saying.

"He needs love, doesn't he?" He nods. After that, we have another awkward silence until Weiss talks.

"Wait, Professor goodwitch. (She looks at her) Since you know that Bruce is Batman, are you still going to arrest him?" This question makes her stop moving, probably realizing this happened. She answers, but it isn't what we hoped.

"I will never arrest him, but I have to report his murders. I am sorry."

I look down at my feet before hearing Blake scream.

"WHERE'S BRUCE?!" She yells. We all turn around to see the stretcher empty.

'I didn't even hear him move.' I think. We start looking around for any sign of him.

"I have his location." Ozpin says. We look at him holding his scroll. "He is at the cliff above Emerald forest."

Ruby is the first to go, using her semblance. The rest of us run after.

* * *

Three minutes later

Blake, Weiss and I finally reach Ruby hiding behind a tree.

"Ruby, why are you here? Where is Bruce?" I ask.

"SHHH!" She responds and points forward.

We look forwards and see Bruce, looking upwards at our broken moon. Tears dropping from him face. He brings the mask up and looks at it, seeming to be thinking. He then throws it over the edge and throws one of his bat-boomerangs at it. It blows up on impact, leaving metal plating to drop down the gorge.

He turns around and walks towards us, looks as his tears fall on his chest, on the symbol. We are suddenly pulled into a big hug by him.

"I'm sorry." He says, before collapsing in our arms/

* * *

Three and a half weeks later

No one's P.O.V

Ever since, Bruce has been in the school's medical bay. Team JNPR and RWBY have been visiting him regularly along with Team CFVY. The doctors tell them that he should be alright, but they are not reassured after what the Wizard said.

Right now, Team Rwby and Jnpr are sitting in the batcave, Ruby is on the computer looking any information Bruce has on Neo.

"I am 100% positive that I remember his description of her!" She says as she continued to search the police databanks on the batcomputer.

"If she is as good as you say-" Pyrrha says, solemnly "Then maybe there is nothing the police have on her."

"NO!" Weiss snaps at her. " We will find this fiend, and make her pay!"

"But would Bruce want you to?"

Weiss looks towards Ren with a pondering look on her face and doesn't answer. She instead looks towards the screen going through an encryption.

As a silence starts, everyone hears Jaune speaking.

" **One right, two right, three right, four right, one right.**..." They look at him holding the fear suits voice modulator to his neck. Jaune puts it down and marks a checklist. He looks towards the others to see the angry faces of Team RWBY and the curious faces of his team.

" Mind telling us why you are touching someone else's shit?!" Yang growls at him, making him scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Umm... Well, Ozpin asked me to check all of the equipment in here for Bruce when he wakes up." He takes the still angry demeanor on all of their faces as a sign that the aren't satisfied with the answer.

"So he couldn't ask, i don't know, ME to do it?" Ruby says with anger (And a little bit of jealousy).

"Actually," Nora interrupts. "According to Ozpin, he takes better care of his weapon than you do. And ours too."

"Speaking of Ozpin." Jaune says, changing the subject. "He said that he always watches over Bruce on his missions, right? And you said that their was only metal plating and wiring left when Bruce threw the cowl into the gorge?"

"Get on with it!" Bake says, getting impatient with the poking around the main point.

"Well, Ozpin definitely didn't run across the roof with him. Maybe their was a camera in the cowl."

Everyone starts to think on his words for a minute or two. Ruby turns around and starts to type. The screen cancels the encryption and a memory search pops up. She types ' _Cowl'_ and pictures of the blueprints are shown. She scrolls down and finds plenty of videos.

"There! That's her!" She opens a video and they start to watch it.

* * *

Six minutes later

Infirmary

Bruce slowly opens his eyes and sees all white. He blinks a lot to adjust to the light.

'I have been here a lot recently.' He thinks as he looks up and looks around to see if anyone is in the room. He sits up and disconnects the heart beat sensors from his chest, causing the monitor to flatline and cause an alarm. He waits patiently for others to come in as doctors barge through the doors.

* * *

Before the alarm goes off

Batcave

The teams are completely enraged by what they have seen, Especially WBY. They first thought that Bruce was just letting this girl do as she wishes to him, but Ruby explained to problem with his semblance and her allusions.

"If we ever find this skank, I swear i'll…" Before Yang can finish her sentence/threat, the Batwave goes off. Ruby starts to type and it reveal that Bruce has passed.\

"GUYS, BRUCE JUST FLATLINED!" She yells. Everyone launches from their seats and run to the nearest elevator.

* * *

Infirmary

Right now, Bruce is being scolded by Glynda while Ozpin stands by the door, laughing at the altercation.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young man." Glynda says, " What you did just alerted everyone that you DIED." She holds that word out long so Bruce can understand what he did.

He then responds, "I didn't have any other way to contact anyone. That was the only option I saw to get you here immediately."

They continue arguing like this until they make up and she opens the door to go continue teaching her class. Seconds later both teams come crashing in towards Bruce, who holds his arms out in hope to avoid the pain. He is pulled into a bone crushing hug by his crying team, which he returns.

"H-Hey guys,Mi-ssed you t-o." he manages to wheeze out. They stay like this for some time before they calm down and back off.

"How long was I out for?" Bruce asks, trying to start a small conversation.

"Two week from yesterday!" Nora says in her usual cheery attitude.

"Ok."

Silence

"Wait, NORA!"

"Thaaaat's me!"

Bruce looks around the room in shook as he finally notices Team JNPR in the room with them. They all smile at him and he gives a nervous smile back.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" He asks nervously.

Ren then replies with his emotionless tone. "We thought that you passed away, so we rushed over."

Bruce looks over to his team a little less nervous. "So you guys found them before you came here?" He waits for them but Jaune answers instead.

"Uhh, no. We saw it on the." "SUPER ULTRA AWESOME HACKER-UTER!"

Nora interrupts Jaune by 'expressing' her fascination and throwing her hands in the air, tipping over a drip.

"As Jaune was saying" Pyrrha says ."We saw it on you batcomputer."

As soon as she says this, Bruce's mind goes in the fritz., but he doesn't show it.

'How did they find out? Did they tell them? (Mental gasp) Did they see me in my suit and confront my team to tell them, leaving them with no choice but to tell the truth?!" He begins to think a thousand questions a minute.

"I don't own a 'batcomputer' as you said. That sounds like one of the Batman's gadgets, does it not?"

"Bruce."

He looks towards Ozpin, who gives him a firm look.

"It's Okay, they know."

Bruce looks at him in shock before laying his head back down, wiping his hands over his face.

"(Sigh) Okay, Okay. (He sits back up and looks at them) You will never tell anyone, right?"

He gives them the infamous 'Bat-glare', making all of them, but Nora, look away nervously.

"We promise! (She stand in a mock salute and smiles brightly.) SCOUTS HONOR!"

Bruce looks at her for nearly a minute, before giving another sigh.

"Alright. I trust you guys."

Team JNPR starts to smile, but Blake and Yang gain shocked look on their faces and look between the two.

"WHAT?" They both yell at him, making him wince in pain.

"Careful, sensitive ears."

"You are fast to accept them knowing, but couldn't tell us." Blake says

"You tell those two instead." Yang points to RW, who look at her in anger.

"And what exactly are you implying when you say that?" Weiss says, Ruby following after.

"Yeah, we are just as good as you are!"

"I actually didn't want to tell anyone about this. They found out by accident, _and by Ozpin"_

Bruce says, but whispers the last part knowing _that_ day is coming up.

They both get on one side of him and begin to complain.

"Bruce.( He looks to his left at Blake) We mysterious people have to stick together. That means no secrets."

"Bruce-boy. (He looks to his right Yang) We both ride motorcycles and are super strong. I have so many things that I could have told you in return."

"We both enjoy nice silences."

"We both love excitement."

"We both work best in the dark."

"We both scare people."

"WE both like the same foods."

"WE both like the same music"

After each similarity they list, They begin to talk to Bruce less and yell at each other more.

'I don't even listen to music.' Bruce thinks to himself.

Ozpin decides to intrude when they began to pull Bruce between themselves.

'At least they don't have to fake the love.' "Ladies please, behave yourselves. I believe he is hurt enough,'

They two stop yelling and look a Bruce, who's looks scarred from their game of tug-&-war. Both of their faces are tinted with pink as they move to the rest of their team. Making Ozpin and Team JNPR chuckle at this.

"Alright, (He gains a serious tone) On to pressing matters." Everyone straighten their faces and look at him. "Bruce, will you continue your current path? Or will you start a new one?"

* * *

"Oh come on! Just show me!."

"And I ask again, why should I?"

"I'm the one who kidnapped them and kept those _freaks_ from touching the ice girl. Not to mention, the past two weeks I have been working my ass off to get as much dust as I can while he is gone. I deserve to watch that tape as much as you do, Cinder!"

Right now Roman is trying once again to get Cinder to show him the security feed of what happened in the warehouse. In the corner of the room that they are in, Neo is napping with a (sadistic) grin on her face.

"That tape has his identity, doesn't it? If you show me, I can just go and kill him while he is weak."

"I don't want him dead ever, Roman. I want him strong for me to enjoy. Well, Neo and I that is." The smile on her face made Roman finally realize who- no, _**what**_ he was working with. As it dawned, he wanted nothing else but to leave these two to do whatever.

"(Giggle) Thinking about leaving, hmm? Do I have to remind you of what real fear is?"

Her hands and suddenly ignite in a flame that makes Roman step back in fear.

'Why is it not as strong as before?' She thinks without changing her facial experession.

"No ma'am." He says stuttering helplessly as he holds his head in pain. She walks slowly towards him and gets close to his ear and whispers.

"Now, go back out there and follow my every command."

He quickly rushes out of the room to finish the orders she gave him.

When she is certain that he is gone, she gives out a wretched scream and falls to her knees, grabbing her left eye in pain. She tries to cut her maiden powers off, but it stays active, confusing her.

She begins to calm down when she Ozpin staring at her in concern, but her right eye shows Neo above her, looking in confusion.

As her powers finally deactivate, she slowly stands up with one thought in her mind,

'Interesting.'

* * *

Three minutes before

' _Just last week, the head police chief and professional hunter gave her press conference on the murders committed by the Batman. During the conference, she relinquishes her position to focus more on the students of Beacon._

 _This morning the new chief gave his first public announcement, stating that the Batman is a priority and an sightings of him should be reported immediately. We have hi-_ '

The television is shut off by Ren, who was the closest to it.

"You now know what has happened since you have been out. Glynda has not been herself since that conference, but knowing that you are okay will start to act the same." Ozpin says solemnly, before turning to Bruce. Bruce seems to be in deep thought before speaking.

"Do any of you hate Glynda for indirectly making me a wanted criminal?" Before any of them could begin to rant, he interrupts them. "Well don't. I am actually glad that she said that."

They are all in shock. "How can you say that, Bruce? Any hunter that sees you will try to arrest you now!" Weiss says in disbelief.

"What good would come in if this didn't happen? Men just all of a sudden murdered by some random person will never sit. People begin to get curious and blame others for what happened to fulfill that need for answers. When I first decided to become the Batman I didn't make it just so I could run around and beat the most criminals I can. I chose to become something that the people of remanent could rely on, to be what the people needed. I became something that does not follow the rules and regulations that hold back so many hunters, from all rules except one. Two weeks ago, I apparently broke that rule when I blacked out, but **I** still did it. Vale does not need the blame to be thrown around at civilians. I did it, I take responsibility."

The room is filled with silence as everyone reflects on what Bruce just said, before he starts up again.

"With that being said, there will come a time when remnant and will need the Batman once more, and he will be ready." He makes a small smile of hope. "The Batman isn't gone, just….retired for a while."

Ozpin then chuckles. "If you are set with that as an answer, you are going to need this." He then pulls out a box and hands it to Bruce, who looks at it in curiosity. Bruce tears the box open to reveal the brute suits cowl parts. He looks at Ozpin in amazement.

"That gorg isn't bottomless. After all,(He grins) You never know who is looking down there." Bruce smiles back at the use of his own words rearranged and used against him.

Ruby and Nora begin to shake suddenly making their rightful teams look is surprise.

"Ohhhh, did you hear that Yang? It is just like those old stories you used to read me!"

"I know a superhero! I know a superhero! I know a superhero!"

These outburst from the two make everyone laugh. As they do, Bruce looks around at everyone with a gleam in his eyes, a gleam of joy-no, a gleam of belonging.

'This is it. I am finally home.' He thinks to himself.

Suddenly, a nerve burning pain courses through his body, originating from his left eye. He throws his arms to the eye in hope to appease some pain. Everyone hears him scream in pain and shaking violently and move to either side of him.

His eyes and hands are suddenly engulfed in flames, making everyone who was on the Bullhead look in confusion/sadness to see him in more pain.

'These flames are not as strong as before. Do these truly belong to Bruce only this time?' Ozpin is fast to notice that there is a difference between the two times he has seen the flames.

Bruce notices his fire arms , but that is not what scares him. One fourth of the vision in his right eye's vision changes, showing Neo looking at him, confused. He would have thought that this was one of her illusion, but the feminine hand thst enters that field of vision tells him otherwise.

The pain finally subsides and he tells everyone present what he has seen.

"I CAN SEE IN HER POINT OF VIEW!" He screams out, making everyone but Ozpin and, surprisingly, Jaune.

"Who are you reffering to?" Pyrrha asks after recovering from her shock. The others nodding in agreement, some of which were looking at Jaune weirdly.

"THE WOMAN! THE PYROKiNETIC WOMAN THA-(SMACK)- Thank you, Blake. I needed that." Said girl gives him a grin and a nod. "Like I was saying , that Pyromancer that was there the day you girls were kidnapped. I could see see through her eyes, but only one-forth of my right. The bottom was completely black."

'Could there be some type of connection between the Wizard and the maidens. There are still three halfs of his eyes, perhaps the other three maidens. Hmm' Ozpin ponders on what Bruce has said, trying to find an explanation for why this is happening. 'He said the bottom half was completely black. Maybe that was Amber's P.O.V.'

"Also, why are my hands on fire, but not in pain?" Bruce asks, breaking him out of his trance. Before he could answer, Yang speaks.

"Those are your super cool, Wizard powers. Duh! Don't you remember?" She speaks in a lazy tone, as if he should already know.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"


	16. Chapter 16

No one's P.O.V

"Wow. Just…..Wow. That is a lot to take in." Bruce, now in his combat clothes, says as he continuously blinks at his plate.

After what Yang said, they all moved to the cafeteria to talk as he requested.

* * *

" _Wait, you actually don't remember?" Yang asks, shocked at the revelation._

" _You said that you knew about the people you….killed in the warehouse." Weiss says, turning pale at remembering what Bruce did in front of them._

 _Bruce turns to the two and answers bluntly. "No, I don't, and I never said that I remember exactly. I just blacked out and woke up at the courtyard. Blood on my arms were more than enough to realize."_

 _Another awkward silence arises. Jaune coughs twice before it ends up quiet once more._

" _Bruce." Ozpin calls out, making everyone stare at him."You must be famished, would you like to get some food as we tell you what happened?"_

 _Bruce nods in agreement. He stands from the bed as Ruby speaks._

" _Woah, did you grow? You're as tall as Ren now!"_

 _Bruce looks at her, before looking down at himself. He did indeed grow 3-4 inches, now standing at 5'9'. Feeling lighter, he takes of the top for the hospital scrubs that are on him, causing each of the girls to blush furiously. Yang and Nora smile deviously, Ruby puts on her hood to cover her face, Weiss wants to turn away but can't, Pyrrha subtly moves closer to Jaune, and Blake turns around with a small smile on her face._

' _It's just like my books!' She think in her mind_

" _You can't be serious."Jaune mumbles as their looks at everyone's reaction_

 _Bruces body is completely toned compare to what it looked like the second day. All forms of fat have seemed to 'burn' away, leaving lean muscle behind that move as he stretches to get a feel for the difference._

" _I….Want…." Yang starts to walk closer towards him with her arms out. She speech is slurred, like a being pleasantly drunk. Before she could get closer, Ruby holds her back, yelling at her in the process._

" _Oh no." The other males look at him. " Now I have to resize my clothes and suits. (Huff) that's going to take forever." Bruce says in fake anguish. Even if it is going to take time, he now has a lot of that on his hands._

" _There is no need. I have already tailored everything to your new body." Ozpin says with a smile on his face. "Your regular clothes await you in your room."_

 _Bruce nods at this and leaves the room, followed by the other guys. Nearly two minutes pass before the girls snap from their shock and run after them._

' _I wonder if I can get Jaune to look like that." Pyrrha thinks with a perverse smirk on her face._

* * *

After he changed. they all met up at the cafeteria, luckily everyone else was in classes so they could talk amongst themselves. After getting Bruce some food, his team retold the story of what happened. (Leaving out certain parts.)

" You ok?" Weiss asks, breaking him out of the trance that he is in.

"I'll be fine. Just need to think." Bruce reassures her as she nods in understanding.

Ozpin then speaks. "Well if everything is alright, I mu-" He doesn't get to finish as Blake interrupts him with a thinking pose.

"Wait, what did he mean?" She asks.

"What do you mean, Ms. Belladonna?" He answers as she turns towards her.

"What about their parent's knowing each other? You never elaborated, even after he directly called you out." She explains, making the others think before nodding.

"You never did say." Ruby mumbles after thinking about it.

Ozpin doesn't answer and seems to be in deep thought. On the inside, he is cracking. He wanted to avoid that conversation all together. Before coming out of deep thought, he is brought back by Bruce's stern voice calling out to him.

"Ozpin, What. Did. He. Mean?" Standing up with the cape draping over his body, he slants his eyes at him to show that he is serious about this.

"Ms. Rose, Long, and your parents knew each other.."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yang says, anger in her voice as her missing mother is mentioned.

"(Sighs) Summer's last mission was with his family." At the end of this sentence, Ruby is visibly shook. She has recently started to get past the pain of her mother's death. To her , bringing this back up is hitting her. HARD. Ren, being the closests, notices her distress and rubs her back to sooth her sadness. Yang makes her way towards her as Ozpin continues.

"The mission was an Grimm extermination, but was actually a front for a terrorist organization, before the White Fang. They had an experimental sub-sonic emitter that could control a Grimm's actions. Once they saw that your parents were there and saw the machines, they sent wave after wave at them. Bruce's father was the strongest out of the others by a vast margin. This lead him to be too engrossed into the battle, leaving the others."

As they talk, Bruce turns from the group, tears going down his face as he tries to fight them back. Yang hugged her as she lets out tears that have been held for years after the event. Everyone can just look in sadness, not knowing what to do to help.

"Everything went worse when an unexpected attack from a dying Nuckelavee was launched." As he says this, Nora turns to Ren who closes his palms as he hears this and looks in anguish.

"Summer saw this before Martha did, but was too tired to block so she did the only thing in mind. Jump into the attack, sacrificing herself."

WHOOOSH

The sound of Ruby turning into a cloud of rose petals to rip from Yang's grip and runs away, The sounds of the doors opening and slamming close leaves everyone looking sadly towards the door. Ozpin can only look at his mug with sadness.

"Why did you never tell me?" Bruce asks, his face furious for learning this so late. "You knew this whole time and didn't tell either of us."

Ozpin sits quietly for a minute before answering. "Your father. (Turns to him) He asked me to never tell you about his worst mistake."

Bruce's face falls from rage to remorse. He nods and turns to the rest of his team.

"I'll notify you all when I find her." They nod before he blows into his cloud of bat-petals in her direction, leaving everyone in silence.

Ruby P.O.V

After hearing the truth about my Mom's death, I ran away with tears coming from my eyes. I didn't want to believe what I just heard. My mom left her children for a friend. Something in me wanted to hate Bruce for being a factor, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"(Sniff) N-no, it's not his fault." I mumble to myself.

I needed time away from everyone to think about this, but where would I go. The first place they would check would be our dorm, so that is ruled out. The armory and blacksmith probably have classes, so that doesn't work either.

"The batcave!"

I should go there. There is plenty of room to keep myself from the others. I pull out my remote and activate it, bringing up a holographing screen up. The nearest entrance was in the library so I head there.

* * *

Three minutes later

I entered and lost myself in one of the many caves in there. Covered in darkness, I hug my knees to my chest as I am deep in thought. Did dad know about this? Did uncle Qrow? Why didn't Bruce's family tell us?

So many question make me grab my head in pain from a headache.

"To many questions, eh?"

I jump up startled as I hear Bruce's voice coming from all around me, but don't see him anywhere. It starts to scare me slightly.

"C-can you please come out? LIke right now. Please!" I whimper out. After I say this, his chuckle comes from everywhere. I pout at the fact of him laughing at me being scared.

"It's not funny." I whisper out. Even more laughter.

"It kind of is…" I look up as he steps out of the shadows, a smile on his face as he looks at me. I wonder how I couldn't see the red cape. "But I guess I should restrict that for criminals."

He walks right in front of my as I hit him in the arm. He staggers back, but his face shows that he didn't feel any pain. I call him a jerk as I sit back down. He looks down at me with a sad smile before sitting down next to me. We sit there in silence, before he breaks it.

"I'm sorry your mom sacrificed her life to save my mom's, only for her to die as well." He says bluntly.

I slowly turn my head towards him with my eyes wide open. He looks at me then away, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Okay, I am not the best at this. I usually look without a glare or give a comforting hug." He says sheepishly as I let a small giggle, before looking at my boots and playing with my combat skirt.

"I don't know what to think, Bruce. This is so sudden and it hurts. I wanted to hate you, but I just..." I start to cry as slump my shoulders.

I keep crying before I feel his hands on my shoulders. I look up, only to have my eyes widened as he captures my lips with his. I stare at him as he does this before melting into it. I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel his big, _oh strong arms_ around my waist. We separate and look at each other panting, His silver eyes staring deep into mine before starting to make out.

* * *

With the rest of the team.

After Bruce sent Yang a message telling them to use their special remotes to find where they were, they headed to a entrance by the front entrance of Beacon. The elevator was moving pretty slow, much to their displeasure.

"Do you think that she is okay?" Blake asks Yang and Weiss as they continue going down.

"With Bruce with her, most likely." Weiss answers with a small smile on her face.

Yang doesn't answer as she stares at her scroll with a scowl on her face. The other two look at her in confusion on their faces before turning to look over her shoulder. On the screen was Bruce and Ruby's vitals. Right now their heart rates rising.

"Oh no, are they fighting?" Weiss asks in fear for one hurting the other.

"No. That's not happening. " Yang growls out, further confusing the two.

"Then what is happening, Yang?" Blake asks.

Yang they closes her scroll and looks at the two, her frown replaced with a smirk.

"She is winning the race!"

Back with two

After rolling around, I ended up on his lap as we continue making out. My body feels warm at each time our lips touch. I let out a small moan when he puts his tongue in my mouth, feeling around as I do the same. For some reason this feels like it was supposed to happen, almost like Destiny. As we swap saliva, he moves his hands to my thighs and begins to rub them gently, making me moan in his mouth again. We separate and he moves to my neck.

"OOAH" I moan out loud as he sucks my neck. This is the best first kiss I could have. Once he gives me a hickey, we once again look. Into each other's eyes. I undo his jacket zipper, put it on his arms and grab the bottom of his shirt and pull up. At the same time he undoes my waist straps strings (AN:I had to google that) and took it off. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls up. I feel a breeze on my my stomach and shiver. He does the same thing. My heart start to go even crazier as my shirt hits the bottom of my che..

THUMP

"Wha?"

Bruce just goes limp on the ground. I am totally confused. Was that too much for him? My answer was given to me in the shape of two yellow eyes staring at me.

"Way to go, baby sis." I cover my eyes as a bright light blinds me. When my eyes Readjust, I see the other members of my team, looking at me with angry faces and red cheeks, except for Yang.

"Who knew you had it in you? But we can't have you doing that just yet." I stare at her in anger for ruining my moment. Before smiling evilly at them.

"Well, when he wakes up, he will remember and want to finish. So HA!" I stick my tongue out at them for reassurance.

"No he wont." Weiss says emotionless. I turn towards her, my smirk still on my face.

"Yes he will, and you guys will be jealous."

"No, he won't remember this." Blake says with a smirk of her own, causing mine to drop.

"What do you mean?"

"I just hit a pressure point that makes people remember the last ten minutes of their life. Fortunately for me, the white fang taught me how to reverse this effect, making him forget." She sticks HER tongue at me as my jaw drops.

Yang picks Bruce up at walks out with Blake. Weiss looks at me and speaks before leaving. "Close your mouth. He won't like flies in there. And put your clothes back on before coming back."

I look down at myself, realizing that I was almost naked from my waist up. I quickly pull my shirt back down, grab my strap and reattach it.

I walk back to the main cave and see everyone waiting by the lift, smiling at me. I pout and push past them onto the lift, I can feel their eyes following my every move.

On the way up, they start to talk.

"Nice try, but you're not going to go that far just yet." Yang says, patting my shoulder. I shrug her off and reply.

"We didn't even do anything. Just….got a little touchy." I mumble out the last part, I can feel my face turning red once again.

"Ruby, you two almost had sex!" Weiss says, exasperated. I look at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?! No way! We just…."

"Then why were you guys stripping each other?" Yang asks me, her face looks neutral and that scares me.

"We weren't! We were tak.." I start thinking about what she said. We DID start taking our shirts, but what would we have done after that. Finally realizing. I start to freak out.

"OHMYGODWEALMOSTHADSEX!" I scream. They all stare at me with blank faces

" WE KNOW"

* * *

Midnight

No one P.O.V

After Bruce woke up, the girls told him him that he helped Ruby and passed out from using that new power(Much to Ruby's disappointment)

Right now, he is sleeping in his room, unmoving. His body is glowing black gently as it seems like he isn't breathing.

Suddenly, the Batwave goes off. The glow stops and Bruce's eyes open. He sits up and moves to his piano. He plays the rift to open the elevator and heads down.

* * *

Once the elevator stops, he runs to the batcomputer and starts to type.

"Hostage robbery at 32nd street." He says to himself. "Computer, Prioritize suit, savior. Bring Batmobile mk II up."

* * *

 **news/images/0405_dcd_bm_**

Use this link, it is the best picture I could find.

* * *

 **"** **OPERATION:COMPLETE" It replies.**

He step away from the computer and turns around. The floor opens and out comes a case made of metal with a hand print scanner on the middle. Bruce puts his hand on said scanner and removes it not long after, his hand print visible on it. The case then opens, revealing the Savior suit.

Bruce takes it and puts it on. After dressing, he runs over to the cliff and leaps down. On the track, the Batmobile opens up its overhead door as Bruce lands in. On the sides of the car, blue power starts to flow through as the engine starts. He pushes the gear changer forward and stomps on the gas pedal, shooting the car forward onto the tunnels, a blue stream following behind.

…

...

…

" **Wait**."

He slams the brake, stopping the car completely. He leans back into the car seat.

" **This is going to take some time to get used to.** " He mumbles, before shifting the gears. He makes a full u-turn and Shoots back to the cave.

* * *

He flops back onto his bed and looks to his right at his clock. '12:18. Saturday, October 26th' it says, causing him to sigh heavily.

"This is going to take _ALOT_ of time to get used to."

7 hours later

Bruce wakes up for the second time that day. He stands up and stretches his back and goes to the restroom to freshen up.

Once he finishes, he puts on his clothes and walks out of his dorm.

'Breakfast or Ozpin? Hmm.."

He decides to eat before seeing him and starts walking. Walking through the dorms, he walks past the other student. What he doesn't know is that during his time coming to beacon, he has gained quite the attention of the female (And a few men) side of the populus. He has been dubbed the untouchable, since his age was too low for any of them to pursue him, but since he has turned 16,(AN: He was unconscious, so he doesn't know. I will touch on this later.) and an official student, well….

"Hello, Bruce!" A girl greets him.

"Morning Abigail."

"Guten Morgen, Bruce."

"Guten Morgen, Emma."

"Greetings, Bruce Wayne."

"Greetings, Isabella."

This goes on until he is at the cafeteria doors. He opens the doors and bumps into someone. He looks and is grabbed by Coco by his collar.

"You plan on apologizing anytime, or just stare at me? Huh."

"I deeply apologize, , for ruining your perfect morning. Will you ever be able to forgive me? "

He adopts a somber look on his face, which crushes Coco's stone hard heart. She lets him down and ruffles his hair.

"Just go eat, you little heartthrob." She smiles at him, and lets him pass.

* * *

 **He decided to just get a regular American breakfast. Right now, Bruce is sitting on the end of a table by himself, eating his food slowly.**

'I wonder who else was chosen.'He thinks to himself.

Ever since he was told about his 'gift', he has been hoping that there is someone else that had the powers before him that can teach him. If there wasn't, he would have no problem honing his skills with every element available to him, but to have someone else teach him seemed more efficient.

TAP

Bruce feels something hit the back of his head. He noticed coming at his direction, but knew nobody would be shooting at him now, so he let it hit him. He turns around and sees one of the freshmen teams, made of one boy and three girls. Team FIRR. The girls giggle at him and the guy rolls his eyes

"Morning Frank, Iris, Rachel, Rae." Bruce waves at them, and they respond in there own ways.

"Hellooo, handsome."

"Morning, Man meat."

"Good day, sir."

"Hey."

The three girls look at their leader, who doesn't notice at first. When he looks over, he sits straight.

"Oh, Uhh. Greetings, your greatness."

Bruce can only look awkwardly as the girls begin to scream at him for ruining their chance at...something. Their combined screeching made it hard even for him to understand. He turns back around to finish his food.

'I wonder what my teams doing."

* * *

"PLEASE. I GIVE! I GIVE!"

"No."

The team is still in their room, giving their fearless leader punishment for yesterday.

* * *

'Hmm.'

By now, he has already finished and disposed of his dishes. He is now walking to Ozpin. Before he opens the door, a flyer catches his eye.

BEACON BEATS

THIS WINTER,

SIGN UP TODAY AND SHOW YOUR MUSICAL TALENTS

IN THIS COMPETITION!

SOLO AND BANDS ACCEPTED.

Along the list of people signed up, Bruce spots Weiss's name.

'She does sing. Yang said that she licks music and Ruby was listening to music the day we met. Maybe this will help me fit in.' He takes a pen that was tied to a string and signs his name. He puts it down and walks to the headmasters office,

* * *

"So what may I do for you, Bruce?" Ozpin says, sitting down and looking at Bruce in a chair in front of him.

"Well first, I never got to apologize for acting the way I did when my team was kidnapped." He scratches the back of his head with a half smile.

"Nonsense, all is forgiven. It was my selfish reason that I didn't try. You are all my students and under my protection. I should start to act like it.'

"Okay, second thing. It will soon be the day that I go and visit her. "

"Yes it is, is there a problem?"

"No. It is just, I feel as though my team will try to come anyway."

"You wish to take them with you? Are you sure?"

"Posotive."

Ozpin thinks for half a minute before responding. "Very well, notify me when you plan to depart."

"Thank you."

And with that, Bruce leaves for the hover pads to go to vale.

* * *

Bruce walks into a music shop to try and find some inspiration. He walks up to the counter where a blue haired girl with nose piercing is reading a magazine.

"Excuse me miss. I want to know if you have any recommendations?

The girl looks up at him, checks him out and smiles deviously.

One hour later

"Remember it is three blocks down on the left! Also tell Ruby I said hi!"

'Okay. see you soon!"

For the last hour. The lady has been dragging him around to spend ti...I mean find out his test of music. Despite the punk clothes and the all red cape, he actually enjoys pop, rock, and some romance songs. He asked her about buying an electric guitar, and she started talking about him being a bad boy before giving him direction's.

Now, with three bags of music, he walks to the said store.

He walks into the store and immediately falls in love.

"Woah…"

On the wall across from the entrance, hangs a BC Rich Kerry King Metal Master Warlock Tribal Fire Electric Guitar with a Black Finish & Red Fire Graphic. He walks straight over to it, drops his bags and lifts Irvin his arms.

"Nearly no weight. " he whispered to himself. He then gets his bags and takes the guitar to the counter.

"I would like this guitar, an amp, 20 picks, a strap and book on basics "

"That will be 276 lien, please."

* * *

Five hours later

"Good work team! With these new moves, we won't have any oppositions!" The oh-so fearless leader yells at her team. The whole day, they have been practicing their teamwork to combat Roman and his 'barbarians' as Weiss says.

"I don't know about you guys, but my favorite is freezer burn. I get to warm the ice queen's cold, cold heart." Yang says with a fake loving smile on her face, angering said queen.

"I am not cold-hearted. I am just as nice as you!"

"Suuure…"

"Can we just go and see Bruce? You two can argue late." Blake, with her book as per usual, stops the fight before it happens.

Weiss gives out a 'HMPH' and walks in the dorms direction.

"Weiss, wait up!"

* * *

 **The end up at Bruce's room and open up his door. They look around and notice that he isn't there so they move to the closet. Weiss play the piano rift and they entered the elevator before going down. Once the elevator stops, they walk to the batcomputer and see Bruce sitting in the chair. He is surrounded by papers and the guitar is laying on his lap.**

"Hey would you look at that, he's listening to music." Yang says.

"Oh, what song?" Ruby asks, wanting to know more about him. Blake and Weiss answer at the same time, but are interrupted by Yang.

"I don't ca…."

"Let's find out."

She then takes off his headphones and turns to music all the way up to maximum volume. What they hear is a surprised to say the least.

(SUPERGIRL-PAPAYA)

 _Come and fly with me to my galaxy  
To my world of fantasy_

 _**Da-du-da-du-da-du-da-du  
I'm a supergirl  
Da-du-da-du-da-du-da-du  
Supergirl  
Da-du-da-du-da-du-da-du  
I'm a supergirl  
Da-du-da-du-da-du-da-du  
Supergirl_

Yang falls to the ground, dropping the headphones to the ground and starts to laugh uncontrollably. The others begin to laugh hard as well, waking up Bruce.

"What are guys laughing at?" He asks, confused

"YOU'RE LISTENING TO A GIRLY SONG!" Ruby screams, making him even more confused.

"I wouldn't call this song 'girly'. It has an addicting instrumental, and a story with the lyrics." He says this with a straight face.

Blake throws her book caught in the laughter, Weiss falls to her knees and pounds the ground, Ruby is on her stomach, kicking her feet up and down. Yang has a red face as she starts to hyperventilate.

"What did I say?"

Yang passes out.


	17. Chapter 17

No one's P.O.V

Monday, ten o'clock

Right now, Both teams are training in the Batcaves training arena. Ruby was helping Ren increase his stamina, Yang was helping Weiss get better at hand to hand, Blake was using her semblance to help Jaune and his reaction time, and Pyrrha was helping Nora find a better way to defend herself. Bruce was separated from everyone, trying to gain control over his new found powers.

Knowing that fire was the first 'element' that surfaced, and he was some how connected to the masked woman, he looked up all footage that the cowls camera had and started to try and use that to train.

' _Focus, remove all other distractions_.' The sounds of his master resonates within his mind. As he hears this, the sounds of grunts, slashes and gunshots go away.

' _Nothing but you is important_.' All of team JNPR meld into the darkness that surrounds them, leaving only team RWBY. His heartbeat grows faster slightly at this, but he continues on.

' _Emotions breed weakness._ _ **Use them no more!'**_ The voice gains a sharp tone. The figures of his team fade into the darkness as well, saddening him, but he shook that feeling off.

'Channel your aura, and search inside yourself.' His body starts to glow black with his aura, drawing the attention of the others.

* * *

"Woah, look at him!" Jaune says, pointing at Bruce's dark figure. The others turn and look at him.

"Wonder what he's doing?" Says Ren,

"Well whatever it is, it's SUPER COOL/AWESOME!" Ruby and Nora say, enthusiastic as always.

* * *

' _Anger is not an emotion. It is an asset. Use it to your advantage._ '

Bruce thinks back to when the girls were kidnapped. As he does this his body starts to fall apart at random places. These parts seem to come alive as the bats of his semblance and swarm around him in a mad fury.

* * *

"Is that what happens when you use your semblance, Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, curious as this information was given to her. Ruby's response was just a lazy shrug before turning back towards Bruce.

* * *

' _Feel the forces that resides within you…'_ Bruce scrunches his eyes as he notices a foreign source of power within himself. It was wild, but….. calm at the same time. Almost comforting.

'So this must be the wizard's power. Interesting.' He thinks before trying to reach out towards it.

' _Reach for the fire that burns inside of you, and claim it.'_

'He wasn't kidding, was he?' He briefly jokes and continues.

As he reaches for this power, Bruce feels his body change drastically.

First hot, then cold, then heavy, then wet, then like it was being shocked, then like he took a bomb head on.

* * *

The others look at him fall on his knees, grinding his teeth and giving the occasional grunt in pain.

"Look at his eyes," Yang says. Everyone looks and notices that they have become the silver fire like before.

"It appears that he is trying to become proficient with his new-found abilities." Blake says, thinking about why this would resurface.

"English please."

"Ugh, he is training his new powers, you dolts." A certain ice queen says in slightly annoyance.

* * *

The general area around him began to change. The ground and his calves began to freeze, his arms have caught fire, water starts to form in bubbles in the air around him. The same pockets of water have electricity running through. To top all of this, the metal plating on the ground started to come loose and bend upwards. A bubble of pure energy wraps around him. He tries to fight the feeling of something merging with him

' _Do not resist the power that has been gifted to you…'_ '.Or someone else will accept it.' Bruce and his master's voice speak at the same time.

* * *

After the bubble immersed Bruce and he let out a curling scream, the others came to try and get him out using any possible means. Yang was punching repeatedly, Weiss was using her glyphs to send shards of ice, Blake was channelling her aura through her blade and slashing repeatedly. Ruby was wasting all her ammo to blast away., Pyrrha and jaune were taking turns slashing the same spot, Ren was striking it with his palms after noticing that his bullets were ineffective, and Nora was hammering away, shooting off a shot each time her hammer would make contact. Each time they attack the bubble would crack under the pressure, but quickly reform itself after.

After a while, they all decided to hit it at around the sphere, they all ready their attacks and unleash them at once. Before the hits could land, the sphere cracked and exploded, sending the teams backwards.

Team RWBY were quick to get back up on their feet, because…..you know why. The tears in their eyes were evidence enough. Looking back, they all gasp as they lay their eyes on Bruce as he stares back with an worry expression on his face. The bats that were surrounding him are ablaze before the re-gather onto his body. He jogs towards each one of them, and check for injuries.

"Are you guys okay? What happened to you all?" He asks as he finishes checking them all. He slightly jumps back as they all scream at him, saying nearly same things.

"US! WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHAT WAS THAT?" This was the base of their questions.

"I was just training my aura control." He says calmly making the others step back, wondering how he put himself in pain and shake it off easily.

"I told you so." Blake whispers to Yang, who elbows her side in response.

"Well, why were you in screaming in agony about your past lover? Ohh, what a world."

'Nora's randomness never ceases to amaze me.' Bruce jokes in his head. "Well, because.."

His eyes start to burn that same silver flame. He lifts a hand up and a medium-sized fireball floats above it. Everyone looks amazed at this.

"It got a little too _hot_ for my liking." He has a shit eating grin on his face.

"D-did you just make a pun?" Yang asks, astonished.

"Why yes, I did."

"Marry me."

* * *

The elevator ride back up was awkward, to say the least. Both teams smashed together made it uncomfortable.

"I don't know about you guys, but I plan to go to Vale Thursday. Anyone want to come with." Yang asks out of the blue. If anyone could face her, they would see her wiggling her eyebrows.

"OOO, I want to co-" "No, you're studying with me for the test on Friday."

Ruby tried to get out of studying, hoping that Weiss was too tired to say otherwise. You can guess the outcome.

"But...But that's the day before the Halloween party. I want to get a costume!" She pleaded, trying to reason with her.

"If you don't pass, then you can't even go."

"As team leader, I ORDER you to let me go."

"..."

"..."

"No."

Ruby's shoulders slump as she gives out a whine.

"Me and Nora have to make up a dust lab that we failed." Jaune answers. Nora was fast to justify her grade.

"I didn't fail, I just reversed my score."

"You fell asleep… On 's desk."

"Nooo"

"Okayyy. What about you Blake?" Yang asks Blake, who somehow managed to read her book as they traveled up.

"Me and Ren are helping the librarian reorganize." She answers bluntly.

"Oh, giving up on him already, I see." Yang teases, referencing their little love race.

"You wish I was giving in." She mutters under her breath.

"I can come." Bruce says.

"Alright! Yang and Wayne hit the streets. I know this place that you will love. Time for me to start the final sprint."

"I would like to take part as well. I could use the relaxation with friends." Pyrrha says with a curious tone in her voice.

A long silence starts until Yang breaks it with a depressed sigh.

"Sure. You can come too." As she says this, the elevator opens to reveal Bruce's bedroom. JNPR look around it in amazement at the large room.

"Actually. I don't think you can fit on bumblebee. So…"

"Don't worry, we can take my car." Bruce says, not wanting to leave Pyrrha out."

"OH. Grreeeat."

"You have a fridge?!"

"Hey BRUCE!" Nora yells. He turns around and sees her with a black and blue remote in her hands. "What does this do?!"

"Wait, car?"

As Weiss says this, Nora presses the button on the remote. Bruce's couch slides into the floor and is replaced with a table and three racks of weapons, ranging from non-lethal to lethals, knives to rifles. A screen also hangs from the roof, the bat insignia is seen before it gets smaller and moves to the top of the screen. Many blueprints for weapons appear before sectioning into different folders. This lasts for nearly three minutes.

THUD.

Ruby rose has passed out, drooling all over his carpet.

"Why are there so many?" Blake asks, astonished at the sheer amount.

"Sometimes, I need to analyze all of remnant to find people, I sometimes tend to….uh..get creative. ALRIGHT! Good night everybody. I will see you tomorrow."

He quickly rushes everybody out of the room and locks the door, before sighing in content.

"When did it become this hectic."

He pushes the button, changing the room back to normal and lays down, closing his eyes

' _You will be or greatest weapon, whether you like it or not. FOR THE LEAGUE.'_

* * *

Tuesday

5 pm,

RRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMrrrrrRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bruce did not fall asleep last night. After the voices of his 'teachers' resonated throughout his head, and the constant ring of the batwave, he decided that a car ride would calm his nerves. Right now he is on one of the practice track with the MKII. This one was his favorite, the top speed was already enough to put shivers down his back, but the speed with the thrusters activated was the greatest thing. The love for speed also came with his semblance being speed. Spending most of his time with any of the cars in scenarios like chasing down bomb rigged trained trains, he never has the time to properly feel how his vehicles work.

Right now, he is facing the final stretch to beat his past speed record. He grabs the Gear changer and pushes it forward all the way, activating the thrusters, shooting the car forwards. The only thing clearly visible is the blue stream behind it.

Before he reach the last point. Blake suddenly drops onto the track.

She notices the headlights and turns the see the car moving at blinding speeds at her and freezes. Bruce notices this and acts fast. He pulls back the Gear changer, stopping the thrusters and stops the acceleration on the car. He then presses a button on the dashboard that causes a block to slide out on both sides of the car. Thrusters pointing the opposite way start up, slowing the car down but not enough. Bruce then grabs the spare wrist-mounted grapple-gun that he always keeps in this car, opens the top and launches off of his seat with the help of his semblance.

He grabs Blake, and the two star to roll, until he has a secure grip on her. He then points the grapple up and launches the hook towards the top of the cave. As soon as it connects, the two shoot upwards out of the path of the car still slowing down.

"If I wasn't awake before, I sure am now." Blake says as her heart beats starts to come down from sky high as they hang there. She turns towards Bruce and blushes at how close they are. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

'Oh god'

"...kay…"

'I can feel him breath against my skin.'

"...ke.."

'Just like my books say. The hero and girl with conflicted past meet and do the sacred dance.'

"BLAKE!"

She breaks out of her little trance to see them back on the ground. He has her in the bridle carry. Behind him, the car is at a complete stop and a turn.

"W-hat?" She responds, dazed as feels herself melt under the gaze of those silver eyes.

"I asked if you are okay. Seeing that you can't even reply answers my question."

"Oh, no. I am perfectly fine, just….shooked from the car."

"Good." He says relieved. "So what brings you down here at this time?"

"Ozpin wants both of us to come to his office."

"Well, let's go. COMPUTER, RETURN BATMOBILE MKII!"

"COMMAND RECEIVED."

The car starts up automatically and drives off as the pair walks towards an exit.

* * *

Ozpin's office

"Ah. Good evening both of you." Ozpin says as they walk out of the elevator to his office.

"Good evening, Oz."

"Evening, headmaster."

"Now, you two must be wondering why I called just you here. The two of you have the perfect skill set for a mission."

"What is it?" Blake asks, curiously."

"Around Minstral, our sensors picked up and extensive amount of dust being used. We want you to go in and find out." He pauses and looks at the two, who nod in confirmation. "We have narrowed the trace down to an abandoned factory. You must infiltrate, and gather info. You be found, no matter what. If someone finds you out, take them out efficiently. Any questions?"

"Yes, By this time, the night bullheads are still being used by atlas. How will we get there without being detected?" Bruce asks, slightly confused.

"Well, I am more than confident that the Batplane is fully operational and available."

Bruce stiffens as he says this, and Blake notices this.

'He still blames himself.'

"Sir, I highly vote against using it." He says, almost begging His words come out shaky.

"And why is that?" Blake notices the…. tone in his voice.

"I… It my fault." He whispers, Blake grabs his shoulder, causing him to flinch under her touch.

"(Sigh) Listen Bruce, What happened was not your doing."

"THEY USED THEM. THEY USED THEM JUST TO GET TO ME. JUST FOR THAT WOMAN'S SICK FANTASIES OF ME."

"That is more than enough proof to show that you're not at fault."

"I KILLED, OZPIN. THE ONE THING I VOWED NOT TO DO, I DID."

Ozpin looks at him with soft eyes, realizing what he is leading to.

"I remember everything. The feeling of their bones breaking under my hands. The blood spraying onto my face. The screams of agony before being forever silence." He lowers his gaze to the ground, tears running down his face.

'Bruce…' Blake thinks solemnly as she stares at the sight of her idol and love breaking down.

"And you know what the worst part was?" He whispered. " I liked it. All I wanted was to do it more. Guess I really am like him."

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin yells with a firm voice, making the two jump and look at him. "I will not have you comparing yourself to that maniac."

"ONE YEAR! I SPENT ONE YEAR AS A PLAYTHING FOR HIS SICK PLEASURE! His mind games all centered around me, and I had to let him just to survive. There doesn't go a day that I don't think about him. He even knows my identity. He can say it at any time and all of the enemies I have will hound after me."

"We will protect you."

"How long will that last, huh? Even James wants me arrested. The BATMAN IS DO…"

He was silenced by a hug by Blake, who was shedding tears herself. She began to whisper to him.

"You don't have to worry. If someone comes for you, they will have to go through all of us first."

"B-But what if they do?" He asks with hesitation. She then grips him harder.

"They won't."

* * *

"Computer, bring up the fear suit."

"NEGATIVE, SYSTEM LOCKED TO RESTRICT ALL SUITS EXCEPT SAVIOR."

"Well, there's that." Blake says with a dull tone. Bruce hits her with his elbow.

"Watch this. Override code: Hunter six nine eight echo bravo Sierra burn."

"OVERRIDE CODE ACCEPTED, FEAR SUIT IS PREPPED FOR USE."

"The power of wo-"

"COWL BLUEPRINTS ARE STILL AVAILABLE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEND TO… LUCIUS FOX?"

"Who is that?" Blake asked, curiosity being part of her nature.

"He is a friend in Atlas. When I do not have the time, I sometimes send blueprints for him to build." He replies with a slight joyous tone.

"It is good to have friends everywhere."

"ALTHOUGH, I thought I sent these with my other blueprints and the Tungsten."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEND TO LUCIUS FOX?"

The computer says, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Affirmative."

They turn around as the suit's case comes up from the flooring. He turns to Blake and stares.

"What?" She asks bluntly. He holds up a finger and make the motion for her to turn around. She doesn't follow. 'Why do I need to turn around?' SHe thinks to herself. Her answer came in the sight of Bruce unzipping his over jacket before taking it off.

"Oh." She says as her face becomes red as his cape.

* * *

Mountain near Mistral

Three hours later

The flight there did not take long, with the Batplane having no-regulation at all. Blake went around to the locals and asked if they noticed anything out of the ordinary. She went alone because, well the Batman isn't liked right now. That. and it was still light out.

They caught a break after a civilian stated that he noticed the white fang moving dust towards the mountains, much to Blake displeasure.

Right now, They are getting out of the plane after finding a hatch with a WF flag waving around it.

" **It's going to rain soon.** " Batman says, looking up at the sky.

"Are you okay?" Blake asks, noticing his somber tone through the voice changer.

" **I am fine. Just, last time I was on a serious mission like this.** " He responds. Blake pulls him into another hug which he returns. They stay like this for awhile before splitting apart.

"Better?" She asks with a smile on her face.

" **Much. now let's move.** "

* * *

They open the door to reveal a set of stairs that the descend with haste. Once they reach the bottom, They come across what seems to be a service tunnel and start walking more inward.

" **I have already mapped this place out with detective vision. It should be on your remote.. Now.** "

Sure enough, when Blake took it out and turned ot on, it was there. She then speaks over her shoulder as she walks.

"What's the game plan?"

" **You follow the tunnels normally, I follow you from the shadows. Take out as many as we can."**

"Be careful, they are not your average brawlers" Blake says over her shoulder as she walks.

" **Neither am I.** " He disappears into one of the side tunnels.w

* * *

A White fang member is patrolling around the corner.

" **Him.** " Blake hears him say in her ear. She comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around.

"Blake?" He says, astonished to see her again.

"He's behind you." She replies, throwing him out of whack.  
"Who?" He turns around to see Batman hanging upside down behind him.

" **Me.** "

* * *

Three Members stand around talking to each other. Suddenly, one is pulled by a grappling hook and pulled into the darkness of a sub tunnel. The other to begin to shoot within the tunnel, until a ribbon wrapped around one of their ankles and drags him into a different tunnel. The final man starts running after his fellow member. He is pulled into the shadows as his ankle is pulled. He trips and looks up, only to see Blake kicking him in the face.

* * *

The pair continues to take out any WF that are along their path.

Right now, Blake is walking up to a door when Batman steps out of the shadows.

" **In there is their server farm. We enter and find out whatever they have been doing here.** " He says, letting her know what they are going to do.

"How will we get the information? All of my codes have most likely been blocked."

" **Blake. I…. You know what never mind. Let's just go.** "

They open the door, revealing an all white room with lots of servers all spread around. In the very middle of the room is a control panel. They walk up to it and Blake starts to type on it.

" **All of this data makes you think what they plan.** " Batman says. He noticed her body stance became a lot more aggressive after they entered.

She suddenly slams her hands onto the desk that the panel rested on.

"Dammit! They blocked all my logins after all!" She says in anger

" **Blake calm down.** " Batman says, trying to calm her so he can hack in.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! This was an easy way to get the information that we needed to stop the Fang that is gone and you want me to calm down." She turns to him and almost hisses each word.

Batman just raises his hand. In his palm was a small bat. He then walks towards the table and places it on the closest hard drive. Once it attaches, the wings seem to spread even further out. He then pulls out the remote hacking device and begins to use it. Blake just stares at him, her eyes still narrowed, thinking that his was a waste of time. Not even half a minute passes when….

" **I'm in.** " He says. Blakes Jaw drops as she is astonished at how fast he did that.

'No way' "How did you do that?" She asks, astonished. He slightly turns his head towards her and smirks.

" **I'm Batman.** "

He then turns around and starts to type, switching between the console and the R.H.D. Blake just stands, shocked, with her mouth wide open.

'Did he really...?' Her thoughts are interrupted by Batman speaking again.

" **Wow.** " is all he says as he stares at the information being downloaded to the Batcomputer.

"What? What is it?" Blake replies with curiosity dripping in her voice.

" **According to this, the fang has moved here to work on some sort of… cell splicing experiment.** " He tells he as he tries to translate what is showing up on the screen.

"Really?" Blake asks, anger and slight sorrow is noticeable in her voice.

" **That is as much as i can translate right now. It is all in meringue, and I am not the best at understanding.** " He then turns towards her. " **Do you remember how to read the writing?** " He asks her.

"I only learned how to speak before I joined" She then same her hand against one of the servers."The one thing I asked him for is the one thing he plans around."

She begins to mentally berate herself until she feels an hand covering her mouth and going around her waist.

" **Shhh! I hear a translator on its the way.** " Batman whispers. Blake nods before he took his hand from her mouth and pulled her close. Using his free arm, he Grabbed the grapple gun, aims at the ceiling and fires. It's latches onto one of the metal beams supporting the roof and the pair shoots up, just before the door opens and a white fang soldier walks.

'He is alot skinnier than the others, so he must not 'get out' a lot.' they both think at the same time.

* * *

WF P.O.V

'It's been one month and three weeks since Adam took an order from that human and stuck me in here, translating our plans into

meringue and vis-versa. I thought about going to him right now and demanding a position change, but he would probably kill me.

I walked up the console and begin to type, thinking about the future and my family. The reason I joined the fang was because my family was ki-Hey, what's this.

* * *

No one P.O.V

The soldier noticed the small bat. He moved to pick it up, but before he could, he felt a burning sensation in his calf. He let out a loud screech before something pulled on it. He is hung upside down and looks to see the Batman land in front of him, holding his grapple gun upwards.

"Y-You're not su-supposed to be free yet." He says, struggling to speak as the pain in his leg was beginning to be too much. The Bat just stared at him before pointing the gun at him.

"N-NO!" He screams, but it falls to silent ears. He pulls the trigger and the man is pulled up even more, the end of the rope attaches to the ground next to where his head was. He is now face to face with the one thing that scares him.

Batman suddenly punches him in the stomach with a punch the man didn't even see. He bend forwa….upwards and start to cough uncontrollably. He is stopped as his neck is grabbed and he is pulled forward. Batman just stares at him for a couple of seconds before speaking.

" **I will give you one chance to answer before your mind shatters under the amount of pain I give you.** " He points towards the console screen. " **Translate it!** "

"There is a program hidden under a 12-bit encryption unless you have a password!" He yells out franticly.

" **What is the password?** "

"Like I would tell you!"

" **Your one chance is gone. Tell me or-** "

"Or what!? You'll kill me like the others in the warehouse."

Batman's face doesn't change as he says this. Under his cape, his right arm begins to turn into the o-so usual bats. Before the man could react, he received five gut wrenching punches without delay. He coughs out a gob of blood before going limp.

" **Password. NOW!** "

He is answered by the man spitting on the cheek of his cowl before grinning.

"Piss off, kid."

Having enough, Batman exposes the right side of his body. He then reaches into his belt and pulls out the bat-brander. Before he can go any further, Blake speaks up.

"Batman, I think that's enough."

"Taking orders from that slut of a traitor. Hmm. Bet your parents are so proud of you down in hell where they are." The man says, getting another boost of confidence

This sets off Batman's anger issues. His eyes begin to burn with the silver flame, making the man stare in shock. The bat-brander then ignites is a flame, turning red in an instant. He draws it closer to his face.

"NO! NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!" He says as he shakes violently, trying to rip himself from his grasp but it proves useless.

Before it could touch skin, a ribbon wraps around the arm and pulls back. He turns towards Blake.

"Stop this. He is just getting under your skin." She pleads for him to break out of whatever rage he is in.

He looks at the ribbon then back at her. He pulls his arm towards himself, causing Blake to go flying at him, grabs her throat and starts to choke her. He bring the brand towards her forehead.

"B-Bruce." She whispers with her eyes closed. She waits for the pain but feels nothing. Her eyes open to see him shaking his head violently before facing her. The fire around them dissipating.

" **Blake?** " He says, in shock. He lets go of her and drops the brander." **Oh god. Blake, I am sorry.** "

* * *

Time skip

(A.N: I have no clue what to write after that. Just think of some conversation with a hug)

The two then let go of each other and move back to the console.

"We still need to find out about the dust here." Blake says as Batman begins to type away. He grunts in response. After nearly fifteen seconds, he re-attaches the bat to the screen and types on his gauntlet.

" **Alright there are three dust caches spread around his compound.** " He tells her. She looks up and faces her body towards him.

"Okay. What is the plan?" She asks, awaiting an order.

" **I. Am going to go dispose of them. YOU. Are going to wait at the plane.** " He stated, before turning back towards her.

"WHAT! You can't make me believe that you will travel to THREE different location and get rid of all the dust. By yourself." She says, shocked at his statement.

" **That is exactly what I am saying. Now go.** " He turns around and walks towards a ventilation shaft near the ground. He bends down and grips the sides.

"We both were assigned to this mission. You need me! What if you lose control again?" She then says silently. "What if you get hurt? What if 'he' hurts you?."

As soon as she says this, He ripped the grate cover and threw it to the side ruffly and replies.

" **He won't.** " before crouching down and moving into the vents,

"I hope so. Be careful." She then turns around and went back the way they came.

* * *

Timeskip

Blake has been sitting in the batplane for nearly ten minutes. It started to rain heavy like Bruce said so she had to get in. She was messing with the array of buttons until she got a text from Yang, asking where she was. She decided to tell her the truth, and was instantly bombarded with questions from Weiss, Ruby, and her. Not being able to answer the constant, she put back on her earpiece and turned it on.

"Bruce. Can you hear me?"

Her answer came in the sound of a grunt and a man screeching in pain. The screaming dies down fast and she gets an actual answer.

" **I am nearly one hundred percent sure i said to not say my name here, even through the comms.** " He replies, causing Blake to roll her eyes and smile.

"Oh, don't be a child, Bruce. Act your age." She says with a slight giggle.

" **One. I am sixteen. So compare to everyone besides Ruby, I am a child. Two. If I acted like my age, I sure wouldn't be doing this.** " 'Not like I want to anyway.'

"Wait, when did you turn sixteen?"

" **Ozpin told me it was when I was unconscious. In fact, the halloween party on friday is going to be partially my party.** "

Unknown to him, as he says this she was texting the others.

" **Alright, you may experience some turbulence.** " He says, warning her.

Not a second after she heard this, three big explosions erupt from the mountain side in a bright array of colors The ground underneath the plane began to shake, moving the plane closer to the edge. Blake notices this and started to panic.

"BRUCE! THE PLANE IS GOING TO FALL OVER THE EDGE, HOW TO I TURN IT ON?!" She screamed, buth was answered with the sound of grunts and blade clashing.

"(Huff, huff) **Activate.** (Ragh, ERM, HA, NRA) **New escape.** " The sounds of fighting reach her ears,, before I hear a gunshot and his cape flapping. The Batplane suddenly jolts on and hover over the fall, stabilizing. Blake sits back and holds her chest. The plane then shoots to a different side of the mountain and waits underneath the cliff edge.

"SWITCHING TO ANTI-TANK AMMUNITION." A slight whirr starts and last for a couple of seconds. Blake just sits and thinks.

'Wait, I know that gunshot sound.' She then sits up and taps her earpiece. "Bruce, can you hear me?"

"(Static)"

"Bruce? BRUCE!"

THUD.

Blake lets out a scream when something lands on the wing of the plane. Se looks to see the glowing eyes of Batman's cowl eyes. He gets up and walks towards the cockpit, the door automatically opens and he gets in.

" **Miss me.** " She gives him the usual death stare which he chuckles at before making a straight face.

" **Alright hang on.** "

He pilots the plane to ascend. Once they reach cliff height, Bake sees the one thing she didn't want to ever see again.

 _ADAM TAURUS_

'A-Adam.' She thinks, beginning to shake in place. Those red eyes seemed to look directly into her soul and beat it. Her thoughts are broken when Bruce grabs the trigger joystick and begins to fire.

"NOOO!"

The bullets go past him and set impact on the army of stolen Atlas robots that she somehow missed. After raining bullets for nearly a minute, He then let go of the trigger. Adam looks slightly over his shoulder at all the destroyed robots and turns back. He sheathes his sword and points at Batman. He mouths the word 'Soon' before turning around and walking back to the compound.

Before the two shoot of into the night, she sees Adam look back at her.

* * *

Timeskip

Batcave 2 am

Wednesday

Bruce has just finished putting his suit in the repair machine to fix the deep slash in it from adams semblance.

"If I didn't have my semblance, I would have died." He says, trying to start some small talk but looks towards blake to see her sitting on the batcompurs chair. He sighs then walks towards her and leans on the keyboard.

"You know, I would have felt the same. With all the time you spent together." He says, making her look at him with her teary eyes. He stands up fully and walks towards her.

"Bruce, I' so-" She is cut off by Bruce petting her cat ears.

"Don't apologize. There is nothing to be sorry about. Just let it out."

As soon as he says this, she leaps out of the chair and into his arms, crying into his shoulder as he continues to pet her. They stay like this until Blake starts to purr. He separates and speaks.

"Do you feel better no-MMPH" He cannot finish his sentence as his mouth is claimed by Blake's. His face turns immediately red and his eyes pop wide open. This lasts for a couple of seconds until she backs out and looks at him, red covering her cheeks as well.

"Yes I do, thanks to you."

Bruce just closes his eyes and scratches his head, nervously.

"Good. W-well, glad I could help. (Chuckle)" He waits for a response but doesn't receive one. He opens his eyes to see that she isn't there anymore. He hears a elevator closing on his left and turns. He barely got a glimpse of Blake waving her fingers at him,

"So that's what it feels like."


	18. Chapter 18

(A.N: just to clarify the last chapter, Bruce has decided to still be Batman, but doesn't want to be revealed to the public yet. He knew that no one would believe the white fang if they said anything so he used the suit.)

Wednesday 5 P.M

The days classes went by fast for the team. After the classes, everyone split up to do their own things. Blake and Yang went to vale to get some food, more like Yang dragged Blake to get some food. Weiss wanted to hurry up and get some extra studying done, so she dragged Ruby into the room, despite her obvious disagreement. Bruce went to the Batcave to work on something, refusing to tell them what.

"So, if I were to only use dust to fight a King Taijitu, the ideal type would be…?" Weiss asked her partner, but received no reply. She let out a sigh of annoyance before glaring at Ruby, who was looking out the window in deep thought.

"RUBY!"

"WAA-THERMAL SCOPE!" She screamed out in shock of being pulled out of her day-dream. She hears a low growl of annoyance and slowly turns her head towards her partner, only to cower under her gaze.

"I am sorry! It's just, all of those weapon frames, attachments and blueprints just…" she starts up. but quickly cowers once again.

Weiss opens her mouth to give Ruby a piece of her mind , but closes it after giving the situation some thought. She gets up and grabs her scroll before walking into the washroom

"Wait here." She says sternly.

"WEISS, I'M (SLAM) sorry." she whispers dejectedly.

Meanwhile, in the washroom, Weiss scrolled through her contacts until she found a certain person and smiles. She taps the contact and holds it up to her face.

'I hope he can help.' She thinks to herself.

Batcave

While the two were working, Bruce was working on his costume for Friday at his tech-lab. He planned on having the best one there, as it would help lower the suspicion that had been revolving around him as of late. He also has music playing loud from the batcomputer. He needs inspiration for the music show in two months.

'I should make it tinted so no one can recognise me.' He thinks to himself as he thinks of a mask. He gets up and walks towards a wall. Tapping it, a secret compartment slides out with loads of plastics. He grabs a piece and walks back to the rest of the suit. Bruce then lifts his finger and the tip ignites a flame. He brings it closer, but before contact is made, his music stops and the ringtone he picked specifically for Weiss plays.

He let's out a sigh before using his semblance to rush towards the computer. He picks up the phone and leans on the counter.'Hello?'

'Ah, good evening Bruce.'

'Good evening, Weiss. How goes the studying?'

'Oh. Well, it is….. going.'

'Hmm, Ruby?'

'(sigh) Yes! Ever since she saw your room yesterday, she has been lacking focus.'

'So, my guess is that either since you know about my skill of reading how people act and planning around it, the fact that we are the two youngest here, I can relate best to her, or our share of gadget love can help. Am I correct?'

'...Yes, I am sorry for taking advantage of you.'

'Nonsense! I am glad to help any way I can. Send her over with her work. I she will be done within the hour.'

'Thank you, Bruce.'

'No problem, Weiss. Good night.'

Dropping the phone from her face, Weiss let out a depressed sigh. She originally wanted to leave Ruby by herself and spend some time alone with Bruce, not pit them alone together AGAIN. Nonetheless, She cared about her partner's education, so it did not bother her as much. She will just have to wait her 'turn'.

Oh, if Winter saw her now.

She then moves to leave the washroom. Once she does that, she is immediately attacked by Ruby.

"Weiss, I am sorry. I was just distracted, it won't happen again! I promi-" She begins to say to her partner, but is cut off by a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. Take your work and go to Bruce's room. He has a way to work around whatever you've got on your mind." She says with an almost non emotional tone that hurts her partner even more.

"But I.." She starts once again, but the glare from Weiss makes her stop and let put a whimper. She, dejectedly, drags herself and grabs her papers and textbook before walking towards the door. She turns around and looks at Weiss glaring at her.

"Hurry up! Don't make him wait, you dunce!"

Letting out a sad whimper, she leaves the room and starts Ruby reached Bruce's door, she couldn't help but wonder what he has in mind for her. Shaking all thoughts out of her head, she knocked on the door once before he opened it.

"Hello Ruby." He says with an emotionless tone, making her flinch thinking that he is mad at her.

"(Sigh) Hi Bruce. Weiss said that you will 'help' me finish my work." She says without her usual cheer and moving her books.

"Yes I am. Come in." He moves out of the way as she enters his room. "She was quite angry at you when she called me."

"Well, what else is new?" Ruby says sarcastically.

"Don't be sad. You are just acting your age with your interests. There is no problem with it." he says walking towards a drawer.

"Really?" She perks up a little bit after hearing that.

"Trust me." He grabs something from the drawer and hid it from Ruby's eyes, walked over to her. He leaned down, making her cheeks flush red as the thought of what happened last time they were alone together. "This is a secret not even Ozpin knows. Sometimes, I don't even fight certain people. I just scare them enough so they run away and leave their weapons." He finishes whispering with a wink.

"Hehehe." She chuckles embarrassed.

"Now. (Standing up to his full height) On to why you are here" As he says this he lifts up his hand. Revealing the remote. He hits the button, revealing the weapons ack Ruby has recently fallen in love with.

She began to lose her mind to the fantasy, imagining herself with different weapons standing over various defeated enemies. She suddenly thinks about this.

'Why would he show this to me? Is this some sort of criminal-analysis-technique-thingy?' She looks up at him, he nods his head towards the table.

"They are all easy to connect, so go crazy." He says with a smile, making Ruby's face light up with joy before she rushes towards the assembly table.

Time skip

After about ten minutes, Ruby finished her project. With a million-watt smile, she turned around towards Bruce and presents it to him with pride. The Sniper Rifle was a .50 caliber rifle with attached optics/electro-optics that supports all weather. It had a day/night tactical dominance via direct fire engagements with armor penetrating, dust-infused, incendiary, dual-purpose ammunition. Useful against all enemies.

Bruce takes it from her and examines it, letting out a whistle of approval.

"Well done, and in such short time as well." He congratulates her, causing her cheeks to slightly redden and give out an embarrassed giggle.

"Oh, it was nothing. The real reason it took so long was to read your description on the the difference between ballistic and dust bullets."

"Yeah, all it really does is let out a deeper sound that makes it harder for Grimm to track the sound. But enough talk! Are you ready to go fire this?!" He raises his voice, making Ruby get excited. She begins to shake in place.

"Really?!"

"You bet!"

"YES!"

"GREAT! Then finish your work." Almost immediately, his voice drops to his usual near-emotionless tone as he shoves papers into her face, holding the gun in his other hand.

'...What?'

"But WHYYYYY? Can't we do that later and shoot first?" She whines as she tries to grab the gun from him, only for him to put a hand on her head and hold it as far away as possible.

"This is not up for debate. You must earn the pleasure of fun." He says with a tone that reminds her of of her father.

"(sigh) Alright I guess you are rig...HAAA!" She makes a beeline dash around Bruce using her semblance, only for him to use his to get away from her.

"Nice try, but speeds my game." He boasts with a smirk on his face that makes Ruby's heart flutter. She gasps them smiles back.

"Oh, IT! IS! ON!"

Time skip

5 minutes

After their little game of cat petals, Bruce's room was covered with red and black rose petals. Ruby was tied to a chair by peace and harmony rope, the work on her lap.

"Y'know, with rope this strong, you could swing those blades around." she says, trying to change the subject.

'I have been thinking of incorporating it into my style.' "And with grades like mine, you would be exempt from the test Friday." This causes Ruby's face to drop, wondering how he could say such a thing.

"exempt. EXEMPT. WEISS ISN'T EVEN EXEMPT. WHAT HOPE DO I HAVE?!" She yells at him.

While she shakes in her seat, she unknowingly moves the rope underneath her chest.

"LET ME GO PLEASE!" she whines while jumping in the chair. This causes her well endowed breasts to jiggle up and down, alluring Bruce.

"Umm,Bruce. Are you okay? You're all red." 'Is he sick?' She wonders to herself, innocent of what she is doing.

'I hate hormones.' He thinks to himself. "Ruby, after you and Weiss fought, what did she say?" He says kneeling down to her level.

"Um, she said that she would be the best teammate ever. Why?" She tilts her head sideways in confusion.

"Well, she's doing her hardest to be better for you. Don't you think you should do the same for her?" As soon as he says this, gears in her head start to turn and realize how bad she has responded to her partner's promise.

"I have been so self absorbed by how how I wanted my team to be, that I overlooked how it actually was." Ruby says, somberly.

"Exactly. Now you know that you know she cares. Show her that you care as well by doing this work. It is the least you can do." He says as he puts a hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile that causes her to return it.

"Alright!"

Time skip

38 minutes

Weiss is staring at the clock. When Bruce said under the hour, she knew that is what it would be. They had two minutes before an hour passed. She had finished her work half an hour ago.

*knock, knock, knock*

Weiss had a second to react to the door before it was busted open, revealing the red and black duo. Ruby ran up to her as Bruce stood at the door.

"HeybestfreindIfinishedmyworkhavetogoshootseeya!." Ruby says in a flash as she drops her papers by Weiss, then turns around to run out of the room, but Bruce stops her by her hood.

"What did we talk about?" He says to her confusing Weiss.

"Oh, yeah." She suddenly rushes at Weiss and pulls her into a hug, confusing her more and making her red.

"I am sorry for ignoring your feeling and promise to be the best leader you deserve." She looks at her with a thousand-watt smile.

"Uh-uh. I…..forgive you?" She replies, injure of how to respond to that.

"YAY! CAN WE GO NOW?!" she turns and asks Bruce, who answers by raising the gun they made. Ruby screeches as she runs past him , grabbing the weapon in the process.

Weiss sits on her bed, trying to process what just happened before a hand is set on her shoulder. She looks up at Bruce before his firm, yet soft, lips touch her cheek, causing her face to become atomic red.

"That was my apology. Try and be patient with her, the leader thing is still new to her." He says before getting up and walking to the door. "Take care of yourself, Weiss."

He says, leaving her alone with her imagination.

After sitting there dumbfounded for a while, by time she came too, Yang and Blake were back. Yang already laying down, and Blake was absorbed into her book.

"Dolts." Weiss says with a smile on her face. Both Yang and Blake look at her weirdly.

'What did we do?' They thought at the same time.

Emerald forest

Launch site

"This looks promising. What do you think?" Bruce asks Ruby, who points at a tree.

"Let's set up in under that tree."

"Alright."

The pair walked over and laid down, preparing there gear, and look into the vast forestry. Bruce through a pair of binocular and Ruby through the scope.

"Shooter ready?"

"Ready."

"Target, Beowulf, 2 o'clock, 70 meters out."

"On target."

"Range is 760.5."

"760.5."

"Fire when ready."

After about thirty seconds Ruby pulls the trigger, letting a bullet rip through the air as a loud clap resonates through the forest. The bullet hits its mark, blowing the Grimm's head straight off. A collective howl of Grimm is heard as Ruby re-chambers.

"Target down. Ready."

And the pair continued this process for one and a half hours, working through three magazines. Once they finished, they just sat there, looking at the night sky. Ruby's head resting on his shoulder and her hand on top of his, both having a content smile as they gaze upon the stars.

Thursday

After classes

Once classes where finished, Yang immediately rushed away from RWB to find Bruce. She hoped to leave fast enough to avoid bringing Pyrrha. Thanks to Ozpin, she knew his last class was with Glynda so she planned to find him halfway to the dorms.

Sure enough, he was waiting for her.

'Weird.' She thinks to herself before an idea popped in her head. Smiling, she ran full speed at him. As she does this, Bruce realizes that she has no intention of stopping. When she finally collides with him, he raises her into the air and spins her around, all the while she is laughing. When he sets her down, she brings her laughing to a giggle as they hold each other.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks him, with a smile on her face.

"As soon as we change. I don't think you want to go out in the school uniform." He replies. She looks down and sure enough, the are both in the uniform.

"Okay, after we change, I will meet you at your room?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Yang snaps her head to the left, where Pyrrha stands. She adopts a frown, but shakes her head.

"Yeah, okay." they then start walking towards the dorms/ As they walk, Pyrrha confronts Bruce.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Pyrrha, I am good but not that good."

Time skip

After the girls finished dressing, the went to Bruce's dorm and knocked. He came out wearing his usual clothes, even the cape.

"Alright, so are you sure about taking the batmobile, dressed like that?" Yang asks, wondering about their mode of transportation.

"Oh no. We are taking my normal car. The only abnormal thing with it is its speed." He replies, causing the two to share a look of understanding.

"Where is it?"

"In the public garage."

"The only other vehicle there is Cardin's car. Believe me, I know. The mass of pictures he takes with his team on it as I fix Bumblebee." This causes Bruce to groan is annoyance.

" No, no. That is my car. He takes pictures to seem cooler. I caught him once, but I guess he didn't listen." He explains.

The trio finally make it to the garage and see a car next to Bumblebee covered by a drape. Bruce moves towards the car and removes it, revealing a Evade Runner SRT Hellcat (Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat).

"This is a nice looking car Bruce." Pyrrha compliments. Shortly after, Yang gives her opinion.

"Would look good in Yellow, don't you think?"

"If I could not get it in Black, I am not getting it in Yellow." He says as he presses a button on a remote in his hand, causing the car to roar to life.

Time skip

The car was a nightmare. Yang told them where they were going was not the final destination, she was just 'cashing in a favor'.

They stopped and parked in the lot of a night club, Juniors, causing Bruce to let out a sigh of exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asks,

"Yeah, I figured you would have known about this place from 'work' ?" Yang adds her two cents, making him take another sigh.

"No, I am very familiar with Junior's club…...maybe a little too familiar." He says whispering the last part, but both girls heard it and assumed the worst of him.

"Bruce, no. You are way underage."

"You bang the twins, didn't you?" Yang says crudely after Pyrrha, causing them to stop walking and look at her.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" Bruce says, baffled by the claimed.

"You know, Melanie and Miltia, the twins. I can admit, they are pretty. And since you have met me fairly recently and was not captivated by my beauty, I can see why you would put them under your hot firm strapping body as you thrust away your desire to release the long accumulated stress from saving lives and beating guys." Yang says with a smirk on her face, internally laughing at the face on both of them. Pyrrha turned away as the image put in her head of Bruce slowly turned into Jaune, making her almost explode.

"If I was not so shocked at the dialogue that came out of your mouth, I would congratulate you for using high level vocabulary." Bruce speaks after a minute or two passed, causing Yang to give a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks! I told you that I would study my butt off to earn this night. Now! Enough talking, let's go in!" She says as she grabs the pair, kicks down the door and threw them in on the ground as a swarm of men with guns started aiming at her, causing her to laugh nervously.

'I knew I should have brought Ember with me.' She thinks to herself.

As everyone stands still, the only people moving just so happened to be the sub-topic of the trios prior argument. The twins, walking up to Yang with swagger in each step.

"You've got a lot of nerve to come back here…"Miltia starts.

"After what you did to our reputation and our paychecks."Melanie finishes her sisters sentence. Both of them ready their weapons, but are interrupted by Pyrrha.

"Wait! We are all reasonable people, right? I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement." She says with a smile on her face, hoping to avoid any unnecessary violence. Sadly, it fell to closed ears.

"Look, sis. She even brought the invincible girl." Melanie says, staring at her.

"Yeah, her a…." Miltia starts, but is silenced as she stares back and noticed Bruce. Melanie, noticing her sisters silence, looked back as well to see him standing slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello, you two." He says, as he gives a small wave.

"You have twenty minutes. Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," Miltia says as she grabs his arm.

" It looks like our boy-toy is back for us." Melanie answers as she grabs the other arm. The pair then pull him into the heart of the club as Yang looks at them with anger.

"When you are done, go to the car and message me. I will come." Bruce say, turning his head back to look at the girls.

Yang just stands and stares, nothing but causing the twins pain courses through her head. She is snapped out of her day-dream by Pyrrha grabbing her shoulder.

"I would recommend that you hurry up and deal your business, for your & for him." She reasons.

Yang does not respond and just starts walking further, shortly after followed by Pyrrha.

"Blondie, can you just go? I don't have any passes for you. They are for employees only." Junior tells her, but she is unconvinced so she grabs him roughly by the collar and throws him into his mahogany office chair.

" I. Don't. Care. So, this is what is going to happen. You are going to give me two normal and one birthday pass, and a blindfold so I can leave and get my guy from those two sl…"

' I wonder what I should get Bruce for his present? Would he even want a present? He seemed to not want to celebrate it. Hmm.' Pyrrha thinks to herself as Yang begins to shout profanities at the man until he gives up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE!" He opens a drawer and retrieves three cards and throws them on the table. "TAKE THEM AND LEAVE. MY WORD KIDS, THESE DAYS." He gets up and walks past the two, leaving them in silence.

"I got them." Yang says with a smile on her face, and walks past Pyrrha.

"I swear one of you are going to be the death of me.

Once they walked outside, they sent a text message to Bruce. Nearly two minutes later, the car roared back to life, startling some pedestrians walking past. Yang got into the driver's seat and Pyrrha in the Yang could start messing with the radio, the car started to drive on its own towards the entrance. Bruce could be seen running out of the doors with the twins following. He slides over the hood as the backseat door opens automatically.

"Yang, punch it."He says as he gets in and closes the door. She doesn't respond , but smirks as she grabs the wheel, changes gear and flicks the twins off as she smashes the gas pedal, speeding off into the night.

"Okay, you have to put this on so you don't know what your surprise is." Yang says as she throws the blind fold back to him.

"Really?" He asks as he looks at it and back up at her.

"Really, really."

He lets out a sigh as he puts it on. After a couple of minutes, he feels the car stop and hear Yang take out the car keys. The two then exit the car and someone opens his door and helps him get out.

"Come on, up and attem." Pyrrha says. Once he gets out he feels their two pairs of arms leading him forward towards the sidewalk.

After three minutes of walking with only small giggles form Yang, Bruce hears a gasp and sigh from Pyrrha, and Yangs giggles have evolved to laugh. They then move him further and he hears a voice speak out.

"Hello, do you have a pass? If not, I am afraid you cannot come in." He hears nothing but papers crumbling. There is a slight pause before the lady starts to giggle and speaks.

"Okay, follow me." She says with a happier tone. After being sat down in a chair, he hears Yang try to whisper something.

"Do you happen to have a costume my size?" Bruce starts to wonder what type of costume she wants.

'I hope that it isn't a clown costume.' He thinks solemnly, remembering a certain time in his past.

After hearing the sound of her walking away with the lady. He speaks up.

"I can't wait. Pyrrha, where are we?" He asks the only person there with him.

"I am afraid I cannot tell." She replies, causing him to sigh. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I am just not keen to surprises." He tells her.

They wait there for awhile more until he hears a group of heels walking and surround him. The blindfold is ripped off of his head, causing him to blink to adjust to the light. Once he acclimated, His face exploded into a heat of red.

Surrounding him were pair upon pairs of breasts, one being Yangs. The girls were dressed in different superhero costumes that he recognized from his time with the Justice league. Zatanna, Supergirl and Powergirl, Black Canary and Wonder Woman. There was even a weird genderbent version of him.

"Happy Birthday, Bruce!" They all scream at him. "Hit it, girls."

You put your front side in.

You put your front side out.

You put your front side in and you shake it all about.

You rub them all together and you bounce them up and down

That is your favorite part.

Once they finished singing, Bruce just put his hood on and at in silence. The only noise he made was when the three separated at Beacon. Whispering a fast "Goodnight.", before closing his door.


	19. Chapter 19

Friday, halloween.

The next morning all was serene. The sun was gently rising over the horizon, the birds were chirping happily….before being eaten by a Beowulf. All was in pure bliss.

Except for team Rwby's dorm.

"I CAN'T DO IT!"

"YES YOU CAN! IT'S EITHER THIS OR YOU CAN'T GO!"

Currently Weiss is arguing with her partner who refuses to get out of bed. Yang and Blake were standing by the door, smiling at the event in front of them.

"NOW GET UP AND MARCH TO CLASS, YOUNG LADY!" Weiss screams at her, causing her to jump up and point at her.

"YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT! I AM YOUR LEADER!" she yells, irritated.

"I CAN CALL YOU AS I SEE FIT, ROSE!" she yells back

'I wonder what Bruce is doing.' this thought runs through the minds of both Yang and Blake, as the pair continues to argue.

Batcave

TING

CLINK

SLASH

BOOM

Right now Bruce is running through a combat training with Peace and Harmony against Ozpin. He had a hard time sleeping the night before for obvious reasons, so he decided to ease his nerves by challenging Ozpin to a duel. The strength they were using against each other at huntsman speed could only be seen rarely. Even though Bruce is still working to control this level of combat, he is still giving him a run for his money.

 **(A/N: Huntsman speed is essentially the speed were the only moments the duelers are seen is when they have clashed. Examples of this are Qrow v Winter and Ozpin v Cinder.)**

Bruce goes for an double overhead slash, but is parry'd as Ozpin goes behind him and kicks him with such a force. Bruce, with his feet on the ground, starts to skid to a stop. He starts to grunt in exert before he seems to teleport in a burst of speed, surprising Ozpin. **(Imagine this from Goku vs Cell when Cell was almost knocked off the stadium.)** He throws a left hook, which Bruce ducks under before thrusting harmony at him, which was covered in flames. Ozpin then grabs the gauntlet and starts for a kick to his chest. Bruce then uses a boost from his semblance to gain some distance. As soon as he lands in a crouch, he quickly turns around as Ozpin tries to grab his cape and knees him upward, **(this as well)** which he blocks with his right hand and uses his green energy to blast him into the ground. Bruce creates a fireball and clashes with his. They are at an interlock, but Ozpin won the clash. He smashed Bruce into the ground, knocking the wind out of him and making his eyes go back to normal.

He sits up and begins to cough. He notices a hand reach in front of his face and looks up to see Ozpin. He lets out a sigh and grabs his hand.

"You are doing better, but still lack strength with your new-found powers." Ozpin gives his critique on Bruce's skills, which he takes whole-heartedly.

"I m trying to expand my arsenal before becoming proficient at any skill." He responds. "I actually have a question. I recently begun trials of creating a clone completely out of fire, yet it doesn't burn anything. Can you help me develop that?" He asks of Ozpin.

"I don't see how something like that would help in a fight." He responds, skeptical of this technique.

"It's more so a distraction then a attack." He says back. "It's also to impress my team" He says, causing Ozpin to chuckle.

"My, oh my. That is quite bold of you Bruce. Seeking their approval. What would Glynda say if she heard this?" He says in a joking matter.

"What she doesn't know, wont kill her." He says before walking away, but is stopped as he continues to speak.

"You and I both know that that is never the case." As he says this, a face flashes in Bruce's mind before he continues to the elevator to his room.

'Someday, you will be ready for the truth. Someday…'

Team Rwby, Cafeteria

"So what are you guys going to wear to the halloween party tonight?" Prior to him saying this, there was a long awkward silence that was bestowed upon the table.

"I know my costume will turn some heads. Hopefully one in particular." She says with a smile on her face. Causing the others to frown.

"The only reason you can do that is because of...those." She says, red faced, as she points at the mounds on her chest.

"That's right. " She giggled as she shook her chest left and right, causing Jaune and Ren to go red as the females of each team start arguing.

"Do you want to just go to class?" Jaune asks Ren.

"Yeah, let's." He responds. Jaune leaves and is closely followed by Ren. Nora and Pyrrha notice this and say their goodbyes, leaving the team to argue amongst themselves.

Suddenly, Ruby's bat wave goes off, making the team stop and look at her as she reads the screen.

 _Dear, Team._

 _Please help me out of my room. I can't open the door._

 _ **Please!**_

 _Love,_

 _Batman_

"Alright team. Change of plan's. We are going to free Bruce!" She says enthusiastically, jumps up and starts to march towards Bruce's room. Her team just stared at her cloak as she walks away with a confused look on their faces.

"Pardon me." Yang says.

* * *

As they are walking, the bat wave goes off again, this time it is a video. They huddle up to see watch it.

The video is Bruce pushing the door as hard as he can. He then jumps back and rushes it with his semblance. This was completely ineffective. He gets up, obviously irritated as his eyes and hands were inflamed, and screams at the roof.

"WHY DID I MAKE THE DOOR SOLID METAL?!" This causes the quartet to giggle in response.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get there before he does something he will regret." Blake says, running ahead.

Once they got there, a look of mirth was placed on their faces as the look at what was blocking the door.

 _Tons of birthday presents._

Weiss walks up to them and reads who they are from.

"Other girls." She says to her team. This causes Blake to hiss at the pile.

" _Girls. Is that you?"_ Bruce says from inside his dorm.

"Yeah, it's us." Ruby replies, seeing as she was the calmest out of the group.

" _I am sorry for taking you away from you test, but do you see anything that would stop the door from opening?"_ He asks.

Before she could reply, she feels a wave of heat hit her face and turns around with a shocked face. ALL of the present have been burned to dust. Underneath the ashes lies one of Weiss's Glyphs.

Ruby decides to not answer him and just opens the door, letting him out.

"Oh, thank you girls. I thought I would have to stay in that dorm all day." Bruce says to them, but notices the angered looks on their faces. He wants to ask hem what is wrong, but decides to just remind them about their final.

"I don't know what happened, but you three have to go take your final." He notifies them.

"Don't you mean 'four'?" Yang asks him, but is answered by Blake.

"Actually, I am exempt." She states simply, making the rest of the team, minus Bruce, drop their chins in shock.

"Your joking." Weiss challenges, but receives a smirk back.

"Nope. in fact Bruce here has offered to spend the time with me." She says as she rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. "Maybe I am at the final sprint." She grabs his arm, gently, making him redden briefly.

* * *

Testing room

10:01

10:02

10:03

The test has been passed out and Ruby can't even write her name because of her nerves.

'Maybe i'll just drop out and be a rogue huntress.' She looks at Weiss, Yang and JNR already writing down answers furiously. 'What are Blake and Bruce doing.' She wonders

* * *

The pair were sitting together underneath a tree outside, reading books. Blake had her head rested on his lap as he gently scratches her ears, a smile on her face as she listens to the sounds of nature.

* * *

10:35:28

10:35:29

10:35:30

'Okay. Focus. You are not the only one that will be affected by this test. Do it for your team.' She chants to herself and reaches for her pencil.

'Let's do it!'

* * *

10:37:07

10:37:08

10:37:09

'Let's just leave. I can't handle the shame. I can stay at one of the batcaves in patch and live my life off the land.' She thinks gripping her head. Suddenly, she feels her bat wave go off. She 'sneakily' takes it out and reads the message.

 _Dear ,_

 _START THE TEST,_ _NOW!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Glynda Goodwitch._

This shocks Ruby. She look down to the front of the classroom , only to recoil back from the glare she got. Ruby quickly picks up her pencil and looks down at her paper. She then writes down her name.

* * *

11:00:01

'That was the single most easy test I have ever taken.' She thinks to herself as she walks down the steps to turn in her paper. Many eyes were on her, causing her to blush from embarrassment. Once she reaches the desk and gives Glynda her paper, She looks back to her team and gives them a double thumbs-up with a million Watt grin on her face.

* * *

Time skip

(Before the party, because I am lazy)

The quartet were in their dorm, putting on their costumes.

Friday, halloween.

The next morning all was serene. The sun was gently rising over the horizon, the birds were chirping happily….before being eaten by a Beowulf. All was in pure bliss.

Except for team Rwby's dorm.

"I CAN'T DO IT!"

"YES YOU CAN! IT'S EITHER THIS OR YOU CAN'T GO!"

Currently Weiss is arguing with her partner who refuses to get out of bed. Yang and Blake were standing by the door, smiling at the event in front of them.

"NOW GET UP AND MARCH TO CLASS, YOUNG LADY!" Weiss screams at her, causing her to jump up and point at her.

"YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT! I AM YOUR LEADER!" she yells, irritated.

"I CAN CALL YOU AS I SEE FIT, ROSE!" she yells back

'I wonder what Bruce is doing.' this thought runs through the minds of both Yang and Blake, as the pair continues to argue.

Batcave

TING

CLINK

SLASH

BOOM

Right now Bruce is running through a combat training with Peace and Harmony against Ozpin. He had a hard time sleeping the night before for obvious reasons, so he decided to ease his nerves by challenging Ozpin to a duel. The strength they were using against each other at huntsman speed could only be seen rarely. Even though Bruce is still working to control this level of combat, he is still giving him a run for his money.

 **(A/N: Huntsman speed is essentially the speed were the only moments the duelers are seen is when they have clashed. Examples of this are Qrow v Winter and Ozpin v Cinder.)**

Bruce goes for an double overhead slash, but is parry'd as Ozpin goes behind him and kicks him with such a force. Bruce, with his feet on the ground, starts to skid to a stop. He starts to grunt in exert before he seems to teleport in a burst of speed, surprising Ozpin. **(Imagine this from Goku vs Cell when Cell was almost knocked off the stadium.)** He throws a left hook, which Bruce ducks under before thrusting harmony at him, which was covered in flames. Ozpin then grabs the gauntlet and starts for a kick to his chest. Bruce then uses a boost from his semblance to gain some distance. As soon as he lands in a crouch, he quickly turns around as Ozpin tries to grab his cape and knees him upward, **(this as well)** which he blocks with his right hand and uses his green energy to blast him into the ground. Bruce creates a fireball and clashes with his. They are at an interlock, but Ozpin won the clash. He smashed Bruce into the ground, knocking the wind out of him and making his eyes go back to normal.

He sits up and begins to cough. He notices a hand reach in front of his face and looks up to see Ozpin. He lets out a sigh and grabs his hand.

"You are doing better, but still lack strength with your new-found powers." Ozpin gives his critique on Bruce's skills, which he takes whole-heartedly.

"I m trying to expand my arsenal before becoming proficient at any skill." He responds. "I actually have a question. I recently begun trials of creating a clone completely out of fire, yet it doesn't burn anything. Can you help me develop that?" He asks of Ozpin.

"I don't see how something like that would help in a fight." He responds, skeptical of this technique.

"It's more so a distraction then a attack." He says back. "It's also to impress my team" He says, causing Ozpin to chuckle.

"My, oh my. That is quite bold of you Bruce. Seeking their approval. What would Glynda say if she heard this?" He says in a joking matter.

"What she doesn't know, wont kill her." He says before walking away, but is stopped as he continues to speak.

"You and I both know that that is never the case." As he says this, a face flashes in Bruce's mind before he continues to the elevator to his room.

'Someday, you will be ready for the truth. Someday…'

Team Rwby, Cafeteria

"So what are you guys going to wear to the halloween party tonight?" Prior to him saying this, there was a long awkward silence that was bestowed upon the table.

"I know my costume will turn some heads. Hopefully one in particular." She says with a smile on her face. Causing the others to frown.

"The only reason you can do that is because of...those." She says, red faced, as she points at the mounds on her chest.

"That's right. " She giggled as she shook her chest left and right, causing Jaune and Ren to go red as the females of each team start arguing.

"Do you want to just go to class?" Jaune asks Ren.

"Yeah, let's." He responds. Jaune leaves and is closely followed by Ren. Nora and Pyrrha notice this and say their goodbyes, leaving the team to argue amongst themselves.

Suddenly, Ruby's bat wave goes off, making the team stop and look at her as she reads the screen.

 _Dear, Team._

 _Please help me out of my room. I can't open the door._

 _ **Please!**_

 _Love,_

 _Batman_

"Alright team. Change of plan's. We are going to free Bruce!" She says enthusiastically, jumps up and starts to march towards Bruce's room. Her team just stared at her cloak as she walks away with a confused look on their faces.

"Pardon me." Yang says.

* * *

As they are walking, the bat wave goes off again, this time it is a video. They huddle up to see watch it.

The video is Bruce pushing the door as hard as he can. He then jumps back and rushes it with his semblance. This was completely ineffective. He gets up, obviously irritated as his eyes and hands were inflamed, and screams at the roof.

"WHY DID I MAKE THE DOOR SOLID METAL?!" This causes the quartet to giggle in response.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get there before he does something he will regret." Blake says, running ahead.

Once they got there, a look of mirth was placed on their faces as the look at what was blocking the door.

 _Tons of birthday presents._

Weiss walks up to them and reads who they are from.

"Other girls." She says to her team. This causes Blake to hiss at the pile.

" _Girls. Is that you?"_ Bruce says from inside his dorm.

"Yeah, it's us." Ruby replies, seeing as she was the calmest out of the group.

" _I am sorry for taking you away from you test, but do you see anything that would stop the door from opening?"_ He asks.

Before she could reply, she feels a wave of heat hit her face and turns around with a shocked face. ALL of the present have been burned to dust. Underneath the ashes lies one of Weiss's Glyphs.

Ruby decides to not answer him and just opens the door, letting him out.

"Oh, thank you girls. I thought I would have to stay in that dorm all day." Bruce says to them, but notices the angered looks on their faces. He wants to ask hem what is wrong, but decides to just remind them about their final.

"I don't know what happened, but you three have to go take your final." He notifies them.

"Don't you mean 'four'?" Yang asks him, but is answered by Blake.

"Actually, I am exempt." She states simply, making the rest of the team, minus Bruce, drop their chins in shock.

"Your joking." Weiss challenges, but receives a smirk back.

"Nope. in fact Bruce here has offered to spend the time with me." She says as she rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. "Maybe I am at the final sprint." She grabs his arm, gently, making him redden briefly.

* * *

Testing room

10:01

10:02

10:03

The test has been passed out and Ruby can't even write her name because of her nerves.

'Maybe i'll just drop out and be a rogue huntress.' She looks at Weiss, Yang and JNR already writing down answers furiously. 'What are Blake and Bruce doing.' She wonders

* * *

The pair were sitting together underneath a tree outside, reading books. Blake had her head rested on his lap as he gently scratches her ears, a smile on her face as she listens to the sounds of nature.

* * *

10:35:28

10:35:29

10:35:30

'Okay. Focus. You are not the only one that will be affected by this test. Do it for your team.' She chants to herself and reaches for her pencil.

'Let's do it!'

* * *

10:37:07

10:37:08

10:37:09

'Let's just leave. I can't handle the shame. I can stay at one of the batcaves in patch and live my life off the land.' She thinks gripping her head. Suddenly, she feels her bat wave go off. She 'sneakily' takes it out and reads the message.

 _Dear ,_

 _START THE TEST,_ _NOW!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Glynda Goodwitch._

This shocks Ruby. She look down to the front of the classroom , only to recoil back from the glare she got. Ruby quickly picks up her pencil and looks down at her paper. She then writes down her name.

* * *

11:00:01

'That was the single most easy test I have ever taken.' She thinks to herself as she walks down the steps to turn in her paper. Many eyes were on her, causing her to blush from embarrassment. Once she reaches the desk and gives Glynda her paper, She looks back to her team and gives them a double thumbs-up with a million Watt grin on her face.

* * *

Time skip

(Before the party, because I am lazy)

The quartet were in their dorm, putting on their costumes.

The Three were staring at Blake's content smile that never left her face. Jealousy ever present on their faces.

"You know that you won't win, right?" Yang says, only for Blake to look over her shoulder and smirk.

The knock on the door brought them out of their moods. Weiss walks to the door and opens it, revealing nothing but the black corridor with the occasional spider web decoration. By this time, the others have come by the door and look down the corridor.

"Who are you?" Blake says, causing the others to look at her in confusion.

'Oh wait, Faunus.' Runs through all of their minds. They follow her eyes and stare at that direction. Suddenly red lights flow to life along the body of a figure, whose face is covered with a mask that appears to be one way.

 **(A/N: It Is Rinzler from Tron: Legacy)**

The figure just stares at them, motionless and soundless. Weiss immediately covers her chest and starts to yell.

"You PERVERT! How dare you oogle at us! Do you have any Idea as to who I am?!" She accuses, but is met with nothing but silence.

The figure pulls something off of it's waist, a grenade, causing the four to recoil back. It pulls the pin and throws it on the floor, immediately blowing up. The girls are quick to notice that it was a sort of flash grenade as they cannot see anymore.

"ARGH!" "AHH!" "MRRM" "YOU SCOUNDREL!"

* * *

The party

As they enter the Amphitheater doors, the rush of music and sound hits all of their ears. They look astonished as they see the vast amounts of costumes, and people.

"All this for Halloween?" Weiss asked to herself, but is answered by the others.

"Um, YEAH!" "OF COURSE!" "It seems that way." They say.

"HEY GUYS! YOU LOOK GREAT!" The four turn to see Nora and Ren coming toward them, the former in a sloth costume and the former as a…...Tree?

"Umm, thanks. So do you?" Blake says, unsurely.

"Hey, where's Jaune and Pyrrha?" Yang asks.

"They are currently dancing together. Believe it or not, Jaune asked her." Ren answers as he points at the dance floor at the two dancers, having the time of their lives.

"Hopefully, he finally realized I wasn't interested." Weiss comments. "But nonetheless, good for them."

As Ren and Nora walk away, the question finally came up.

"Where's Bruce? " They all look towards Blake, who was as confused as they are.

"When we separated, he said he was going to visit Ozpin before putting on his costume." She replies, receiving an 'oh from her piers.

As they walk towards the party, with Yang shooting glares at whoever looked at Ruby, said girl felt someone playing with her tail.

"Weiss, the tail is fine. Can you stop messing with it?" She asks, and receives an answer from infront of her.

"I am not even behind you. How could I be the one fumbling with it?" This makes her look back in shock, only to see the man from the dorm. She is about to bring the attention of her team, but the figure brings it's finger to its lips, confusing her, before walking into the crowd and disappearing from her view. She decides to just forget about it and find her team, who of which didn't stop for her.

* * *

Time skip (I am incredibly lazy)

Results of the costume party.

"Okay students, settle down. Settle down. It is now time to unreveal the winner of the costume contest." Ozpin says with Glynda standing next to him. The attendees gather around the stage.

"This year's winner of the annual Costume Chaos Competition is…" Glynda says as she opens an envelope. Weiss was nearly shaking in excitement, as she put a lot of effort into her costume.

"This can't be right.." She whispers to herself as she read the results card, confusing everyone. Glynda then show it to Ozpin, who breaks character and does a spit-take, covering his face as he laughs.

"(Aheem) This year's winner is….. Jaune Arc." Jaune looks surprised, but slightly worried as he wonders what Ozpin was laughing for. "And you have won a solo dance with the birthday boy, Bruce Wayne.(Sigh) oh boy."

"What?!" A loud voice rings out from the crowd. They set their eyes on the figure that has been stalking the girls that evening. He presses a button on his forearm, causing the mask to fold into the suit, revealing Bruce. **(Imagine it like Civil war.)**

Suddenly, one person in the crowd starts to chant the words 'Do it, Do it'. This spread to two people, to eight, to fifteen. Eventually everyone in the crowd was chanting, Yang included. Begrudgingly, he walked towards the dance floor, where Jaune was with Pyrrha. While walking people were clapping and cheering. Once he got to the open floor he spotted a jack-in-the-box, which made him freeze. Everyone noticed it and began small talk about it. The worse was Ozpin, who stopped his laughter and had a stern look on his face as he scanned the room.

Suddenly the Jack-in-the-box began to play a demented version of its usual jingle. This made the audience look in confusion, but Bruce began to shake in fear.

' _N-no. Not him!' he thinks, frantically._

Finally, the jingle stops and out pops a jester head, but to Bruce, the head is actually a real, bleeding head with a demented smile on its face.

'It's Show time!'

Suddenly, the lights in the lights dimmed and a chuckle began. Then said chuckle, turned into a full blown laughter. Many people groaned, as they recognized this voice as Cardin.

To Bruce, all of the lights except for one above him turned off. And that laughter.

 _That damned Smile_

He begins to look around the darkness surround him. Until the sound of a door creaking resonates.

Bruce P.O.V

Out of that door, came the one man that I wished I would never have too see again. The Joker came through that door, laughing. His footsteps echoed throughout the room as he casually walked towards me. I tried to move, but I was frozen

 _Frozen with fear._

Before I knew it, he was caressing my face. That damned crowbar that was my enemy for eight and a half months ever present on his body.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Uncle J?" He asks me, taking joy in my actions. After seconds of me not talking, he just chuckled like the sick bastard he is.

"Relax yourself. Use that mind of yours...Well ours. HeHehehe. You know that I am Still at Atlas, under James's suction machine, losing my life. Slowly. Painfully. Dreadfully." Each time he emphasis a word, my scars on my back start to ache. BAD. "Aww, looks like my time is up. Oh, Before I Go.." He says turning around and whispers. As soon as he said this, the night would turn for the worst. "Go Bats."

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Everyone is shocked as Bruce breaks Cardin's nose in a single hit, knocking him onto the ground as he holds his nose in pain.

"ARGH, WHAT THE HELL! I WAS JOKING!"

Ironic

Bruce drops to his hands and knees. His hair covering his face as he begins to shake. Ozpin begins to push through the crowd of students towards him. JNPR and the girls notice this and follow his example, but are too slow.

"Hehehehehe" He reaches for his belt and presses down on a button, causing the lights in the hall to shut off momentarily. When they come back on, he is gone, without a trace.

"What just happened?" Nora asks, voicing everyone's confusion. Ozpin just stands with a somber look on his face.

" _His_ influence was re-awakened." Her answers. Before they can further question him, all of their remotes go ecstatic in their pockets. Ozpin takes his out and frowns at the message.

INTRUDER ALERT

INTRUDER ALERT

INTRUDER ALERT

The screen changes to a live feed of the Batcomputer. Bruce is seen tearing a hole through the ground near it. Once done, a case similar to the other four containing his other suit raises up. But his one looks older compared to the others.

'Oh no!' "LIBRARY ENTRANCE, NOW!" He yells at the group, surprising them at his behavior, but listen nonetheless. Running away towards their set location.

* * *

Vale streets

Eleven PM

It was a dark night, lit up with lights from people partying. There was clutter on the streets that would have to be clean in the morning to come. The majority of stores had been closed, the only ones open were convenience and bars. For the most part, Everyone was having fun and enjoying company from others. However, some are not that lucky.

A woman is seen walking down the street side in a costume. She was a cream skinned brunette. Her eyes were a striking blue shade that showed her innocence. As attractive she looked, by the way she walked, you could see that she was a very timid girl.

As she walked past an ally, a hand reaches out of the dark and grabs her arm, causing her to scream.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" She tries to fight the pearson grabbing her into the alley, but is quickly overpowered. The figure, a man, pulls her body close. His heavy breathing on her neck, causing her hair to blow up and down, makes her whimper. He roughly grabs her inner thigh, making her yelp in pain and unresistable, slight pleasure.

"I need you, Mummy." He says. His raspy voice is like a nail on a chalkboard to her. The words he says cause her to struggle to get away even more, making the man smile in sick pleasure.

"Say nice things to make me feel good." He then begins to raise his hand towards her center spot. Right before he can touch there, a hand reaches out of the door window that they infront of. The hand has a bat-shaped shuriken in its hand. The hand rams it into the shoulder of the man, forcing him into a horrid scream. The lets go of the woman and she jumps as far as possible from him. The screams are quickly ended as the hand covers his mouth. Another arm reaches out and pulls the man into the door window.

The woman just stands in fear, disgust and curiosity. It is nearly three minutes before she finds her voice and calls out.

"H-hello? Is t-that you, Batman? Are you Back now?" She asks out, hoping her claims and hope for the crime rates to go down again so something like this would never happen again. Her answer was the man breaking through the door and falling onto the floor before her. As she screamed, she looked at the horrible state he was in. The one shuriken was just the beginning. In seemingly every joint visible, there was one impaling through or just barely. His face had been severely bloodied. His eyes looked as if they would not be opening any time soon, his nose was bent at an 90* angle and constantly streaming out blood. The most noticeable and cruel infliction was several bat-insignias aligned in as sort of demented smile.

On the rooftop, a dark figure looms over the edge, seemingly ready to pounce on its prey. The soulless holes that are its eyes were focused on the screaming woman. Before it could jump off, an alarm goes off, gaining its attention. Not long after, the alarm stops unannounced. The figure then pulls out a grapple gun and shoots into the dark sky.

* * *

Drunks and Dusts

"Move and you die." Roman tells the cashier. The usual job that he would have fun with was turned serious after Cinder had a 'talk' with him. He no longer played with his targets , but was blunt and brutal. The only difference in his appearance would be the glowing red 'C' on his forehead.

"Fill the containers then head back to the bullhead." He barked orders at the WF members that accompanied me. The only ones who didn't listen was Neo and Deadshot.

"Okay. I get the whole 'mind conditioning." He says, creating quotes with his fingers." But is this necessary."

"We must do anything necessary to meet my master's needs." Roman said, his voice, lost of all charm it held prior. His eyes wavered towards Neo, only to snap back immediately from seeing her smile, that damned smile.

"Yeah, I get that. But is EVERY store necessary. Some of my clients go to these stores, and if I am found out then i'll lose contacts." Deadshot pleaded, but was chanting to silent ears.

"Just take care of the hostages." Roman tells him with a grunt from annoyance. Deadshot sighs before cocking his wrist magnums and shooting a wall, causing the bullet to ricochet and blow a hole into a hostages head.

* * *

Once they finished with the store, they began walking towards the bullhead. Neo suddenly grabbed Romans arm and yanked it. He immediately got down onto his knees, bowing to her.

"What is it?" He asks. She points in the direction of their pilot hung upside-down. He suffers the same injuries as the man with the lady earlier.

"Stop! Somethings up." He announces towards the group. Everyone takes out a weapon and begins looking for any sign of who did that to their pilot. Their attention is brought to the sound of something hitting a wall. They all turned, with Deadshot being in the lead, to see a wire connected the wall to shadow. Suddenly the wire begins to shake. Out of the shadow, reveals Batman...playing hop….scotch. He had his hands parallel to the ground, and one leg lifted like a little girl. The most unsettling feature was the evil grin plastered on his face.

As he slowly made his way across the wire, Deadshot was not having any of this. He shot at him. In an impressive act, without looking, Batman raised his arm, causing the bullet to ricochet off his gauntlet back to Deadshot's wrist magnum, blowing it up, making him grasp it in pain . He then threw a bat-a-rang that impaled his left hand. The force of the throw threw him backwards onto the ground. Batman then leaped high into the sky, and landed right into his stomach. Deadshot lifted his head in pain, but is quickly met with a fist, knocking him out. As the rest were staring at him in shock, Batman jumped up and opened his hands towards the unconscious body in front of him.

" **TADA! He's…...Ahh, he's gone.** " He then proceeds to bow while mutter a series of thank you's underneath his breath.

"Don't just stand there, GET HIM." Roman screams. Unlike the lakies he had before, the white fang was ready to fight at anytime.

They all pulled out individual melee weapons and charged at him, unprepared for what comes next. Batman(still bowing) reveals a trigger in his hand and presses the button. Hidden in the litter along the alley, was plastike charges with acid capsules littered along them. They blow up, relieving the WF of their legs. The capsules then burn all part of their bodies, the nubs included.

( **A/N: Unless it is in either of their P.O.V., i will not write the sentences Neo says.)** As the alley is filled the screams of bloody murder, Neo gains a sultry smile. She then saunters her way towards him with extra sway in her step.

" **Ho, Ho, Ho. You run a hard bargain.** " Batman says, standing up right. Neo then stops in front of them and they stare at each other. The smiles that continued to grow on their faces were enough to stop Roman from interfering.

" **Play your cards right, sweetheart, and that just might happen.** " Batman says, caressing her cheek lovingly. " **But in the meantime, I am afraid dear Roman must be punished for his sins.** " He says. Before he can walk past her, she takes the blade out of her umbrella and puts it in his path. He looks at her for a few seconds then smile again.

" **You're lucky you're hot.** " He grabs the arm holding the umbrella, pulls her close, bends her backwards and sucks face like no tomorrow. Roman just looks onto the scene with a stern face, the playful emotion he once had truly gone.

Once Batman finished with Neo, he let her fall onto the ground where she laid spread out, an open mouth smile on her face. She was breathing heavy and occasionally shook from ecstacy.

Batman then lick his lips.

" **Mmm. Strawberry.** " He then turns around and stares at Roman. " **Well, time to die.** " He says then pulls out a bat-a-rang and rushes him.

"HEY!" A voice calls out into the alley, causing both men to look up in curiosity. On the edge of the rooftop stands Ruby with a mask covering her eyes and her hood up.

"Forget about your partner, did you?" She says, trying to make her voice unrecognizable, but fails miserably.

"You know he works alone Red, right?" Roman says, breaking his new character. Both him and Batman have their shoulders slumped.

"Who is this Red you speak of. She sounds like a really nice girl who's super-duper awesome and would get all the friends she wants" She says, more-so towards herself than them. "I am...uhhh...I'm…." She begins to snap her fingers and looking to the side lost in thought.

" **Do you need a minute?** " Batman asks, somewhat interested in what she will say when she remembers.

"Yeah, NO! I remember. It's Batwoman." She says before leaping off the building and landing on the ground. As soon as she feels the impact on her knees, she lets out a squeal before her aura gets to work.

" **And people call me crazy, whew."** Batman says. " **But nonetheless, if you truly want to be my partner, then help me hurt him.** " He points towards Roman with an extra sharp batarang.

"Actually, I am here for you. Along with the rest of our partners." Ruby stops growling and uses her real voice, making Batman look at her in shock.

" **Why is that? THe whole part of being a partner is to help one-another in a time of need.** " He replies in a sort of teasing tone.

"I know, that why I am doing this. You are not yourself right now."

" **But i've never felt better before. I feel free!** " The sudden raise in tone makes her jump slightly. She recovers and grabs his arm gently.

"If you don't take this pill and continue to act the way you are right now, you will be in constant pain." She pleads, trying to appeal to his sense of humanity.

" **Well, it's like Uncle J used to say. What doesn't kill you simply makes you stranger** " After he utters these words, he immediately rushes Roman. He throws a overhead slash with the batarang, Which Roman block with extreme effort, while Batman has a smile on his face.

He is kick off of him by Rub...Batwoman. Surprising both men.

"(grunt) **Three way fight. Got it.** " Batman says as he gets up.

Roman notices her guard down as she looks at the downed figure, and hits her, knocking her back, into the ground. 'Master needs all threats eliminat' "AGH" He is interrupted from his thoughts as he is punched in the stomach by Batman.

" **Hurting her just made things worse for you.** " He says. The grin on his face replaced with an expression promising pain. He jumps back and circles the downed Roman with his semblance. Batwoman, finally up, uses hers to get to him. Once Roman looks up, he sees that he is within the heart of a red-and-black tornado. He does not act and only stands there with his eyes closed.

While running, Batman drops an ice dust crystal on the ground. Milliseconds later, batwomans foot is entrapped in a block of ice, making her trip and fall. As this happens, Batman charges at Roman with an bloodthirsty grin on his face. He thrusts the blade as hard as he can. As soon as makes impact, he shatters like glass. As soon as realization hits, he breaks through the tornado to see a bullhead flying away. Neo in the cockpit waves at him and winks. He looks down to see a note on the ground in front of his feet. Knowing this is her niche, he picks it up to read.

 _See you later._

The same lipstick stain at the bottom, taunting him. He begins to chuckle, before his hand engulfs in flames, burning the note.

" **I'll kill you.** " he says. He begins to walk away, before his body stops moving. He is then slammed onto his knees. Looking down, he sees a black Glyph underneath him. With much effort, he looks up to see the rest of his 'partners.' Yang seemed to have taken one of his extra capes. The cowl not fitting on her head and a tear made to hold her hair. The remaining two did not put any extra effort into this. They all re-grouped and charged at him.

" **WAIT!** " They all stopped, **Before anything else happens, I want to know the names of my partners.** "

The four look at him with an incredible look. Yang then looked at Weiss and Blake with pleading eyes, causing the two to sigh. Weiss put her fingers on the tip of her nose and tipped her head down. Blake just motioned her hand to sign 'go ahead'. Yang pumped her fists before shooting the ground in front of her for dramatic affect.

"I am the gal, who ends with a pow.(Collective groaning) I am Batwoman." She states.

"WHAT!" Ruby suddenly yells out, causing some crows to fly away. "We settled before we came here that I was Batwoman." She protests, stomping her foot down in anger and puffing her cheeks.

"WE SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO BE THE WOMAN AND YOU WERE THE GIRL!" She shouts in anger.

"To be fair, I am more womanly than you." Yang says plainly, causing the girl to seeth even more than possible.

"THAT IS IT!" Bat…...Female? Says before jumping at her sister. The two create a ball of dust, allowing noone to witness their altercation. The three remaining can only look at the fighting sisters and sigh. Batman suddenly appears next to Blake, shocking her, and takes the pill from her and swallows it. Weiss and blake only look at him as he begins to shake and hold his head in pain. He falls to his knees and smiles at the pain.

As his eyes begin to bleed, he collapses, making the two scream, and the four run to his side. The last sound he hears is a bullhead flying towards them.

* * *

Time skip.

Team RWBY Dorm.

The team was quiet. The events of the day had taken their toll. When they returned to beacon, bruce woke up and only asked what happened. After being told, he left them without a word. Right now, the team was wide awake on their own beds, thinking on their own accord. Suddenly a knock at the door pulls them out of their thoughts. Ruby jumped off of her bed and opened the door, revealing Bruce. He carried an emotionless expression, as if he died prior to arriving.

"May I come in?" He asked her. She did not answer and just moved out of the way giving him access.

As he walked to their window and stared at dusk, the four did not know how to remove the bitter silence that was eating them.

"Bru."

"I am here for three things.." Yang tried to start a conversation, but was cut off by Bruce speaking.

"Number one. I wish to apologize for what you witnessed. That was a side of me that I wanted to stay hidden from you." He says, somberly. "For the next day and forward, I will become very self kept. I will show near-to-no emotions what so ever." The four can only look and let him say what he is going to say, as they have no contribution to this.

"Which leads me to number two." He closes his eyes and takes a long sigh. "My past."

"All of this started when I was still an unnamed vigilante. The greatest adversary I ever had challenged me to a fight to settle it all." He states plainly.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Yang questions out of silence. "The one that threatened to blow up all of Vale. The _Joker?_ " As she finishes her sentence, Bruce's head twitches violently, making the four jump back slightly. He looks over his shoulder at her.

"Please do not say his name." He says, it comes out more as an order than a request. She only nods in agreement.

"Thank you. Yes, it was…..him. Anyways, I went to his set location with nothing but pride in my head from stopping him constantly, but I was o-so wrong. I did not think that I was walking into a trap that would change my life forever. He gained a new follower, Harley Quinn, she was also his psychiatric doctor. I did not know about this. When I went there, I saw a woman who was distressed and went to help her. That woman was Harley. She managed to hit me with laughing gas, incapacitating me to the point of unconsciousness." At this point, Bruce was leaning on the window sill, trembling and crying.

"I woke up in a room tid to a chair with a blindfold on. She approached me and started to touch me. She would rub my shoulders and chest. When she realized that that wasn't working, she left and _he_ walked in." He turns to face them, showing his soaked faces and silver eyes gleaming in sadness.

"I-I….." He unzips his jacket and removes his shirt. If this were any other time, the girls would be red faced, but they realize that this is not the situation. "No doubt, you all have seen my cover up, but you haven't seen my real body."

He reaches to his back and grabs something. His eyes then ignite, and smoke rises from his back.

"When I was unconscious, Ozpin resized my fake skin to my 'new body'." He then turned around, making the four gasp. Yang grasped the now trembling Ruby.

"My God." Blake says.

Littered on his back are lots of scars, burns and brands. The worst of all was the repeated 'HA', and in the very middle was 'I ALWAYS GET THE LAST LAUGH'.

"I know you all must be scared by this and want me to leave, but I have to get this off of my…" He is silenced by all four hugging him. His eyes go wide in surprise.

"Wha…." "Just stop talking you dolt." Weiss interrupts him, making him gasp, before smiling and letting the rest of his tears go.

After a minute of tears, he releases them. "And finally, I want you for to pack with winter clothes." Bruce says, the emotionless expression back on his face.

"Why?" Ruby asks him, curiosity present in her tearful eyes.

"Because I am taking you all somewhere."


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you mean?" Blake asks. Her voice dripping with caution.

"I assure you, I am in complete control. I am going back to where I first found some sort of peace, and want you four to come." Bruce tells them. They look into his eyes and see nothing.

Just the shell of the person they knew.

"So tomorrow I will take you. We will meet at my car. Come wearing winter clothing." Once he says this, he turns quickly and leaves. "Good night."

And with that, the silence returned to the dorm. The four have all have a sad look on their faces. Weiss and Blake eventually go to bed, deciding that they will deal with it tomorrow. Yang later decides the same. Before she can close her eyes, her attention is brought to Ruby.

"Yang?" She asks quietly. Yang turns away from the wall and looks at her sister. Ruby's eyes were filled with tears that were going to drop at any second. The moonlight gleaming on her eyes gave the sight of her holding back more sadness that what is seen.

"Will Bruce be okay?" She asks her sister for reassurance. Yang, however, decides to tell her the truth.

"I don't know."

* * *

The next day

Beacon Garage.

The girls all had their bags pack and were walking towards the garage. Bruce messaged them that Ozpin knew they were leaving and what time to come. They were clothed with heavy jackets snow boots, pants, gloves and hats. Ironically, they all matched their color.

Eventually, they arrived and were greeted by Bruce in his regular clothes. He began to walk towards them, making the slightly happy despite the reason they were there in the first place. But instead of greeting them, he told them to get in and took their bags. They knew that this was going to be a long ride.

Vale streets

The ride so far was a quiet one. No-one dared to say anything. The roads were surprisingly clear, despite the time of day it was.

They reached a stop at a red light. All of the windows were open in order to keep the girls cool. Suddenly, a sports car with four guys pull up next to them. They rolled down their windows and began to talk.

"Hey, ladies! Why not ditch the dork and ride with the men."

The four can only roll their eyes at the thought of this, but also caused them to speak even further.

"Ohh, I see! He is a big guy in your eyes, eh?" The girls do not reply, making the guys smile. Bruce just keeps his eyes forward. "How about a race then? Ten block down. We win, we get the babes. You win, twelve thousand lien right now. Deal?" The passenger stick his hand out for Bruce to shake.

Bruce just sits there looking forward. He then slowly turns his head towards them. He then grabs the guys hand and shakes it. Hard. Once they finish, they guy pulls his arm back fast and holds it.

"You better dust this punk." He says to the driver.

"Bruce, you don't have to do this." Blake pleads, not wanting him to do something he will regret. Bruce does not listen and just puts his hand on the gear shifter.

The two cars start to rev their engines as they wait for the light to change.

Red.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Both cars shoot forward towards the street. The combined roar of their engines bring noise to the city. The girls all have different expressions on their faces. Ruby, in the front seat, has a smile on her face as the speed they were going excited her. Blake was holding onto her seat with her nails for dear life. Weiss bowed her head down and begin to talk to herself. Yang had an all out smile on her face.

The other car began to gain some distance from Bruce, prompting them to begin chanting early. But to their surprise, Bruce sped past them at blinding speeds, reached the last block and drifted to a stop. The other car rolled to a stop, and the four got out of the car.

Bruce just sighs and gets out of the car.

Two minutes later

Bruce gets back into the car and drops five thousand lien onto the girls laps before changing gear and driving away, leaving four unconscious bodies littered on the pavement.

Later

They eventually reached their destination. Bruce lead the four towards an inter-kingdom cruise carrier. Weiss explained to the four that this was a very expensive trip if he got them all tickets. Each one of them got their own room for the flight. With the money they got from Bruce, they indulged themselves with room service. The connoisseur-of-cookies nearly ate herself into a food coma for 'research'. Blake would come back to Vale with many different genres of books. Yang never knew these types of alcohol existed, but was happy she did now.

Weiss being the only one used to this type of class went to each of their rooms to check on them. She reached Ruby's door and knocked on it. She was then startled by how fast the door was opened.

"HEYYABESTIEYOUNEEDSOMETHINGIAMBUSYDOINGSTUFFWHATABOUTYOUHAYHAVEYOUEVERHADATRIPLEDELUXECHOCOLATESWIRLCOOKIEBEFOREIHADTWENTY!"

Never has Weiss used her semblance faster. She closed the door and made an ice wall to prevent her leader from escaping. She walked away, but not before hearing the sound of a broken faucet and a squeal.

"What just happened?" She asked herself before moving onto the next room.

She knocked on Blake's door three times, but received no answer. She tries again, but still no response. She then grabs the handle and turns it.

'She didn't lock it? Blake would never leave herself open like this.' Before opening the door all the way, she opens her hand and crafts a rapier out of solid ice. Thankfully the extra training with Bruce, Ozpin, and Glynda came in handy. She then opens the door slowly and surveys the room.

'There is no sign of a fight.' She analyzes, then turns towards the door. 'No forced entry, so where is blake?" She looks once again and notices the body like shape under the bed sheets. Fearing the worst, she quickly moves to the bed and rips off the sheets.

 _HISSSSS_

Weiss jumps back from Blake as she starts to scratch at the bright light in her eyes.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Blake asks annoyed. Weiss notices this tone and matches it instantly, melting her blade away

"Checking on my friends, you dolt. What were youuuuuu…" She starts but the takes notice to the plethora of books on her bed. "Oh."

"Reading like I always do." Blake tells her, mad that her reading time was interrupted. Before wiess can say anything else, Blake pulls herself under the blanket to read. Concerned for her friend, Weiss tries to get her out.

"Blake, this is not good for you. Get out fro-" she is quickly silenced from the sight of Gambol Shroud's barrel pointing at her.

"At least lock your door." Weiss pleas, but only receives the sound of the gun cocking. She quickly leaves and heads towards Yangs room, but changes course at the sight of bottles and the smell of alcohol.

Once she reaches Bruce's door, she notices the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, causing her to sigh in sadness.

Bruce's P.O.V

I hear the footsteps of Weiss leave. I Want to open the door and console her, but I can't. I just sit here, alone like always.

Alone.

"That's not true. You have me!"

I can only look up and see that damned smile.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You used to be fun."

I then look down and see myself in my old suit, my hands and legs tied to a chair. _One of many_. I then hear the sound I dreaded.

 **The Crowbar**.

I look up to see him looking down, hitting his hand with that damned thing.

"Ready for a wild ride?" He asks. I try to speak, but am frozen with fear. My own demons. He swings at me, knocking me over, causing me to fall down the hole the is my sanity, all while he laughs.

 _Help me girls._

No Ones P.O.V

Outside of Bruce's window, a raven sits there looking at his unmoving body, staring. Suddenly, a crow lands next to it and they look at each other. After awhile, the two fly away as fast as possible.

Time skip

No-ones P.O.V

*Attention all passengers, attention all passengers. We have reached our destination, Mistral airport. Please wait as we make final landing preparations. Have a nice time.*

All four of the girls heard his and moved to get ready. Since Mistral was cold this time of year, they understood why Bruce told them to pack heavy. Speaking of Bruce, The girls all went to his room to get him.

Ruby knocked on the door three times, but received nothing but silence in return. She tries again, same response. She knocks again, no response. She knocks again, no response. She kno…..

Bruce opens the door fast and holds her hand before she can knock again.

"I am in the washroom. Wait for a second, please." He quickly says from behind the door, retracts his hand and closes it again. The three can only make small chuckles at what their leader has done. Ruby blushes from embarrassment in response.

Once he finished, he emerged from his room with his normal outfit again, confusing the girls.

"Bruce, where is your winter clothing? You will catch a cold in this weather." Weiss pleads.

"I don't need it." Bruce says as he turns to look at her. His eyes were dull, even worse than what they were prior to him being in that room by himself. He continues on, leaving four saddened faces.

Time skip

(Sorry, It is worth it.)

The five have been walking for quite a while. They were now eventually on the mountain, completely cold. Except for Bruce, he was just walking like the cold did not affect him, despite the fact that even his cape was frozen solid.

'How?' Was the only thing on all of the girls minds as they were freezing to death.

"B-B-Bru-uce. C-Can We-e P-P-Ple-ease t-t-ake a b-break? I-ts-s-s so co-l-l-ld." Our favorite 'hot-head' begs Bruce. He keeps on walking, not answering her.

Blake is completely infixed on his figure, trying to figure out how he is fine in this cold weather. She look at his feet, and notices that the snow under each of his steps is less than theirs. On a closer observation, she sees that each steps he takes, the snow melts, but is quickly refrozen and covered with snow. She raises her hand and points at it, causing her team to look as well. It takes them a second, but they see it as well eventually.

Weiss takes a few extra steps forward and tries to gain his attention.

"B-Bruce!" She yells while shaking him, he suddenly breaks out of whatever he was doing and turns towards her and takes notice to her pale(r) blue skin. He looks towards the others and sees that they are suffering the same fate. He stops and ushers them closer.

"Hold on." He says before raising his hands. His eyes are then lit ablaze with the usual silver fire, and his hands are covered with flame.

The entire group is surrounded with a barrier of heat. On the inside, the girls all sigh in delight as their temperatures begin to rise. They sit there for a while to return to their normal states.

"So this is how you kept warm. I am jealous of those powers." Ruby tells him. He responds with a dull look.

"Come. We do not have much to go." Bruce becomes them to follow him. As they walk forward, the barrier follows them.

After a while, the five reached a hut. The girls were all sceptical of this location.

"I-Is this it? This is what we came here for?"

"Is there a bat-cave here?"

"I don't see one on the remote."

"Maybe he kept it of since it is sacred to him."

"SILENCE!" Bruce snaps after the bombardment of queries and statements attack him. The girls all jump back in shock and look at him with appall. He just stands still, breathing heavy. After a few seconds, he walks forward into the hut. The girls all look at each other. Blake opens her mouth to speak, but the heat barrier dissipates and the cold immediately attacks them. They begin to shiver and hurry into the hut, hoping to rejoin Bruce and his heat. As soon as they enter they feel the warmth, but not from Bruce.

"I hear a…..heater?" Blake says, sceptical of her own faunus hearing. They look around and notice that the hut is much bigger than they thought, but there is no sign of Bruce.

"Guys. look." Yang call their attention to a staircase leading downwards, into the mountain. They look at each other with a nod, then move down the steps.

Once they reached the bottom, they saw Bruce standing there, waiting for them.

"It took you all some time." He says, the amount of narcissism in his voice disgusted the girls.

"Well, maybe if we had someone to show us where to go, we would be here faster." Weiss says, quick to match his tone.

"Hmph, scathing." He brushes her off fast and walks further through the corridor. Weiss only walks forward with a similar 'hmph'. The three remaining just look at each other.

"I know that he said that he would be different, but this much change doesn't seem right." Blake tells them before walking forward herself.

Yang can only sigh before walking as well. Leaving her sister to herself. Ruby takes a few seconds before walking as well.

' _What happened to you?_ " She thinks.

* * *

 **Once she reached the rest of her team, she stops with them. They are all in front of a final door, facing it. Bruce then turns towards them.**

"When we walk through here, do not react violently, nor with any hostility. Do you understand?" He asks them, albiet more-so commanding them. They only stare at him to try and prove some sort of point, but he takes this as an confirmation and opens the door.

When they walk through, the girls are greeted with a beautiful sight of greenery and nature that suddenly put them at ease. But Bruce's eyes seem to be looking for _something._ Ruby runs forward and looks around as she rotates. The amazement in her eyes are un-paralleled by anyone else's. Once she is greeted with the astonishing sight of a katana pinted at the face.

' _Wait.'_

A plethora of men appear from the shadows and surround them. All of which have katanas pointing at them.

Suddenly, a deep voice echos through the area in some language that the girls don't recognize. Blake hear a low grunt of approval, letting her know that he understands. As the voice finished, all of the men sheathed their swords and step back from them. Ruby takes this chance to run back and hide behind Bruce, looking over from his side.

One last man fall down into a crouch and stands up. He then walk in front of Bruce and seems to try and size him up, Bruce doing the same.

Ruby, at this point, has moved from Bruce to Yang, who looks saddened from being second choice.

After sizing up, the man bows down to Bruce, prompting the rest so do the same. The girls can only look at them in shock, then at Bruce, who is looking around as well. The man in front of Bruce stands up and speaks.

"Welcome back, Grandmaster." He says, with an older voice. Bruce just gives a ghost of a smile in return.

"I told you to not fall me that. I passed that title on to you." he tells with a _slightly_ happy voice, causing the man to laugh and reveal his head from his hood.

"Hahaha, so you did." He then puts his arm around Bruce's shoulder. " Allow me to show you your way around again." He says, gladly. The pair walk forward, leaving the girls.

"WAIT!" Weiss yells, making them both turn around and look at her. "Bruce! Where are we?!" She asks hysterically.

…

...

...

"Girls, welcome to the league of Shadows." Bruce says simply. They all stare at him confused. Where they supposed to know what that is?

"NO WAY!" Blake screams with excitement. She begins to freak out. Her hands covering her mouth, and starts to jump in place. "THE League of Shadows! The most secretive, yet famous group to ever live. The White Fang were even jealous of the unity that you showed." She continues on until suddenly stopping in her tracks. "Wait! He called you Grandmaster, so that means.?.?" She stare at Bruce with questioning eyes, awaiting an answer. Bruce just sighs and nods yes to her.

Time skip

After putting Blake's unconscious body in one of the many rooms, the group all walk to a room with a symbol on the wall.

"As I was saying." The man continued. " Allow me to show you and your friends your way." He offers.

" You can show them. I only have one location on mind, and I know it has not been moved." Bruce responds without a second to waste. The man can only watch as he walks away.

"(Sigh) What happened to him?" The man asks the girls with a somber tone. Ruby opens her mouth to answer, but is quickly covered by Yangs hand as she stares at him.

"Before we answer any questions, I want to know who you are. Let's start with a name." She says sternly. Weiss and Ruby just copy the look on her face. Their expressions cause the man to laugh.

"Hahaha. No wonder he brought you all with him. I can see why." He tones down his laughing and introduces himself. "My name, the one you will most likely know, is Bane."


	21. Chapter 21

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="664d0e12cff7ff827b711ab19f5b0fbb"After saying his name, the girls all jumped back and prepared to fight. Bane just stands still with a slight smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e459992b6ac674cac8e34c8cf62a301""You are that muscle-head who went on a bank robbing spree two years back, before disappearing." Ruby says, making him chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2d5032508ba3e54f37fff2e9ee6d1b4""Indeed, cariño. I am him. You do know your information." he replies, smiling at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ba769fa940ba6bc80742ff4d0fcf394""Enough talking." Weiss says as she steps forward and prepares to charge at him with an ice- rapier in hand. a glyph forms behind her. However, before she can shoot off, Yang grabs her shoulder and pulls her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e4bd2d84bb898847e572940aa9a6c9""As fun as it would be to see you get beat-up, Weiss." She says, prompting a 'Hey' form Weiss. " You have to think first. A, as Blake said, this is a secretive group of trained assassins. I doubt he would be able to sneak in. B, when Bruce walk over and no doubt, saw his face, he didn't react, which proves that the HEADMASTER knows he was here. C, look at his stance, despite being threatened, he stays relaxed." She points out, making the two look at her, astonished at her analysis. They get no chance to say anything as she keeps walking forward towards Bane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5ef96cc6edc048d1ccb4010d5a2fc6""How ever, before we tell you anything, we need proof that you have a well enough relationship with him." She says, getting in his face. He stares back at her stern eyes, before smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dd2ae8bd2de44950e0211309da34f45""Very impressive, cariño. But it is going to take more than just imitation to intimidate like Bruce." He says simply, making smirk. "Follow me." He orders them as they walk into the building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="756c651c298bd4f0227c99aebfde06cd"Time skip/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e69b95ba130940221ad28821d8c0f9e3"After walking for a little, Bane begins his tour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f992c5316bf9c76b34a75cf4d74cd4fe""As you know, this is the current base for the league of Shadows. I am Bane, the current Headmaster in place for Bruce. He placed me in command after he helped me find my past after stopping me from robbing remnant dry, before the military reached me." He stops and faces the girls. "That is my relationship with him. I would die for him."He states with a serious face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ef9bc7c185b8c0125e91e2b12e0e74"The girls all smile at the thought of Bruce helping a criminal, people, towards inner-peace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f41619019e82261f6d82b5afe2389fb4""That sounds just like him." Ruby says, the others nodding their heads. Bane watches this and shakes his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3285f4f8b9e913f4e835bd3ad9aef469""Dios mío, you have fallen for him as well." He mumbles and continues to walk. Unfortunately, the three heard this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5811e86600516fe8e74bd9791c90d56""Wait, what do you you mean as well?!" Weiss asks him as she runs up to him, Ruby and Yang following./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10da68c7506b8513e14838fdeda34d5d"By now they have entered the dojo, where several members of the league are seen training./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; position: relative; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="e8b6a8cfb7d7d8728940f6cc68f1b30b"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"M/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"aldita sea/em' "Through his adventures of being the Bat, he has gained quite a lot of...eh...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"followers/em." He says, making them raise an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2deb5f92c303825735e3388c6f247a85""Really?" Yang asks with her hand on her hips. Bane did not notice this and began to dig Bruce a deeper hole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004caa98c469bac0f14676014b43f2ca""Yes. I mean the list can go on. Zatanna, Power Girl, Live-wire, Killer Frost. Fortunately, they now that he is on the young-side, so they are willing to hold off from perusing him. Once they find out he is older now, well, i am sure you get my point." He says before looking back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba7c2ad14e94e3f78951bbe603c3b8ba"Bane jumps in shock as he sees the dark cloud that surrounds the three as sickly-sweet smiles dawn on their faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8539656dce11aa4de492cc0b341de64c""Please, tell us more."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79e42a9ac484ce260279cc75203c0ca2"Time Skip/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4a78e08dd7e0c509d95d041e2ed147e"Blake is seen waking from her rest in one of many rooms. She flutters her eyes before sitting up, and rubbing her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46e196f9ecfee0befb4655c3bb271ae5""(Moan) What happened?" She asks to herself out loud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc48f39a727976cb126692813e1a9f3e""You hyperventilated until you passed out, so we brought you here." A voice called out, making her turn her head towards the sound. She see's a boy sitting on the chair next to her, looking at a scroll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a44cc3764c1ab3b9cee13bd7862fb72c""And who are you?" She asks him. He then lifts his head up, allowing her to see his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="5eb36dfba6e99888a3cdca349239acbb""Well, my name is Richard Grayson. People call me Dick, but you can call me anytime¬." He says, leaning slightly closer to her. " And who are you?"Blake's eyes went flat before she replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="842c5d75bd5bdea687aaf9cbd8f66d13""Not interested." She says, plainly. He starts to laugh before moving backwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23ed6adcdf619e6494cc535d4e908ab8""Don't worry, I have a girlfriend. Besides, I know You love Bruce." He says with a smile, making her blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59e7b949d959eb4ddaff141a0a26cbe9""So why are you here?" She asks once she got a hold of herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e027aa4e7ad54fdbdce0b4834ea023b6""I am supposed to bring you back to your friends when you wake up before I leave." She nods in confirmation. he reaches to the ground and hands her clothes. "Put these on. It will make the assassins less hostile towards you. They see you as some what of a outsider."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4652e416851215507cff1bc3cccbaa86"Time skip/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a84fd6af859b9e1dc27301fbdc47e672"After putting on the clothes, Blake follows Dick through the halls towards the others. Along the way, Bruce walks past them with a suitcase in his hand. Blake tries to move towards him and speak, but is stopped by Dick. She looks to him and he nods a 'no', confusing her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ae359b47e9aa1eea323f0562f1e8bd0"With Bruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d5f0ec1af7c69baa9891830d607e6da"After reaching his destination, Bruce opens his suit case, revealing its contents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="705d9af67803bc7b21387fbcbcc29658"He takes his time putting it on before standing up tall. He walks forward into a door with a man on a console outside of it. Batman walks towards him, gaining the mans attention. He notices him, stops what he was doing, and bows to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9730cfa4571837cf56767193567942d""Yes, Grand-master?" He asks for his orders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adddf7ce40ddd4a559725e7709e0c893""Leave me. Notify Bane of my location." He says simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18f641ff3e2e03a0dee44fbc160b1896""Understood." The member then leaves Batman alone. Once the door closes, he moves towards the console and begins typing on it. The screen the shows a program called 'Talon un-dead'. He then taps the center of his utility belt's buckle, causing a dull red ripple to pulsate through it. On the screen, it display a status, saying 'connected'. He then walks towards the door, opens it, and is greeted by a museum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18f641ff3e2e03a0dee44fbc160b1896"He begins to walk forward cautiously, as if he is expecting something. After awhile, he suddenly moves his head out of the way for two kunai's to soar past his head on the left and right. He looks behind him to see three robots change appearance forming three armed soldiers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18f641ff3e2e03a0dee44fbc160b1896"(A/N: each time i write this out, it is horrid. Please just watch this video. watch?time_continue=2v=-F_fC4wCPVc )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18f641ff3e2e03a0dee44fbc160b1896"As Batman lays there, helpless, the robots walk towards him, making his eyes widen as he finally realizes the position he is in. They raise there weapons to strike him. Before they can bring them down, he presses his belt robots then drop their weapons and return to a passive stance. Batman just sighs and relaxes, allowing himself into unconsciousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="c75595aae5e6845b2ea83a2a10d73446"Not long after, a medical team rushes in the room, followed by Bane and the girls. Blake with them. They watch as he is carried out of the room on a stretcher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="7ebc31df55f6a071b647082ca0156398"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Watching, not acting./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="57be743ec0f563aed1c6843b88ad84ce"(A/N: I apologize for not uploading. I have been busy with personal issues. I will return to writing .)/p 


End file.
